Counting down
by Nietvries
Summary: The Rowdyruff's Z are world leaders, desperately seeking for their counterparts to finish them once and for all. By destroying all schools in New Townsville except one, they bring all high school students together in one building. Now, It's only a matter of time before they cross out everyone, who doesn't meet the profile of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiration:** This story is inspired by Punkypuff101. I read her story ''Return of the Lost'' when this story popped up in my head.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This story contains characters from ''The Powerpuff Girls Z'' so all credits go to Cartoon Network Japan, Aniplex and Toei Animation, because without them, this story would not exist. This is my own made up story and is purely written for fan-based entertainment, not for Profit.

* * *

**If you find any typos, please tell me and I will adjust it.**

**Title:** Counting down

Summary: The Rowdyruff's are world leaders, desperately seeking for their counterparts to finish them once and for all. By destroying all schools in New Townsville except one, they bring all high school students together in one building. Now, It's only a matter of time before they cross out everyone, who doesn't meet the profile of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Goodbye Townsville High

* * *

Momoko/Blossom's P.O.V.

Almost a year ago, the Rowdyruff boys took over. They claimed the world as theirs and ruled with an iron fist. The girls and I wanted revenge but we aren't strong enough. Luckily for us, the boy's ruled like gods but acted with a lot of compassion towards other people.

They cleared the hunger in Africa, stopped war around the globe and paid for everyone's health and education. They even fought other people who tried to take over the world or tried to rob one of their banks.

It was clear to us that the boy's had changed, but we still needed to avoid them at all cost. Not only were they one year older than us now, they also grew out of their childish behavior….well, most of the time. They are the anti-heroes of Japan and we decided to let them be, as we needed time for a good plan.

Me, Miyako and Kaoru took off our belts and promised to only wear them in emergencies. We went back to our normal lives, as we had before we got hit by the white Z-rays. Of course, the girls and I stayed friends, but life hasn't exactly changed back to normal.

The boys are still searching for us. Everything we did in our Powerpuff form was examined in detail, in order to find us and eventually destroy us. We did everything in our power to prevent that and we won that round. Meaning we also lost one.

The boy's captured the Professor and forced him to reveal our identity. Luckily for us, the Professor lost his memory and doesn't know who we are. Rumor has it, he does have some flashbacks and tells them to the boys, but until now it had no consequences.

Those consequences came today as Brick, Boomer and Butch destroyed our school. Now, there's only a hole in the ground, where I once ate my sweets and enjoyed my fruitcake. I sighed at the destruction and reminded myself, they never did something to hurt others these days.

I looked at Brick as he landed before me and the other students. We all stood at the school gates, as they had instructed. Miyako held her (project) fashion dress like she was carrying a baby and stood next to me. Kaoru stood in the back, not even focusing on the boys, playing with her soccer ball.

''Listen up! We decided to transfer all students of New Townsville to one school. That way we can evaluate your needs of education and get it to a higher level!''

Hearing Brick speak like this was still a little strange to me, but asides that I could feel the lie in his words. There had to be another reason to why they were doing this.

Brick's P.O.V.

I could see the disappointment on most faces, but this is the only way to find the girls or at least one of them. The Professor gave us enough information to make a small profile and now, with all 15-year-old girls at one place, it's only a matter of time before I find my counterpart.

Looking into the crowd, I looked for a sign if the girls were here. The professor told us that their belts never changed, no matter what identity they took. I always thought my counterpart was smarter than leaving her belt on her hips, but it was worth a shot.

Sighing I looked to my brothers. They too searched the world, having hope to finally finish, what we were created for. I know the world doesn't like us for that, but we accepted our fate, no matter what.

I shook my head, as my mind had drifted off again. I needed these students to go home in orderly fashion, in order to go finish today's work schedule. '' Please go home quietly and follow the instructions that you receive tonight.''

Most students cheered and walked away, but a few stayed behind. It was a group of soccer players, who were looking at their field. It was still intact and they probably wanted to play. I walked to them, to ask if they wanted to play when I got hit by a soccer ball.

A bit surprised, I looked at the back of the group, where a blond and a raven head looked at me in fear. While smirking evilly at them, I grabbed their ball and pretended to blow it up. I pushed the ball so hard from the sides, that it made a squeaking noise.

The blond guy's face fell in utter terror but the raven head glared at me before she walked towards me. Smirking satisfied that at least someone had the guts to stand up for themselves, I stopped pressing the ball.

'' Can we have our ball back?'' Now, I got the shock of my life. Not, because of the question, but of the voice talking to me.

The dude wasn't a dude, but a girl.

I looked closely and observed her body. With a closer inspection, I indeed recognized her Lady curves, that she tried to hide. Wow, I have never mistaken a girl for a dude before.

Before I could answer, Butch grabbed her and pushed her down to her hands and knees. ''First of all, It's _Lord_ _Brick_. Second, you're asking for a gift, so say _please_ and wait patiently for his answer.''

I was a bit stunned at my brother's reaction, but he was right, the girl needed to know her place.

To my surprise, she only glared angrily at Butch, before she quickly looked away to her soccer friend and it gave me the idea, she was only going to say the next words, because her friend was relying on her. ''May we please have the ball back, Lord Brick?"

Precisely like I predicted, but this girl did get my attention. Disguising yourself as a dude would be a genius plan. I wouldn't look for a dude when I search for my counterpart.

''Tell me your name and I will grant you permission.'' I saw her doubt and again she looked at Butch, who apparently just now, discovered the fact that she was a girl. I smirked as his eyes got bigger and tried to keep myself from laughing.

Focusing back on the girl, I noticed she was thinking too much. Indicating that everything that was coming out of her mouth, could be a lie. ''Don't even try to lie, you're coming to our school next week and I will know the truth by then,'' I said as I crossed my arms.

The girl seemed to flinch a little and quickly answered the first name that came to her, her real name. ''Kaoru Matsubara'' Butch gave the girl a light shock and she corrected herself. ''My name is Kaoru Matsubara, Now may we please have our ball back, Lord Brick?''

I heard the anger and sarcasm in her voice, but luckily for her, Butch didn't. ''Have fun playing, Kaoru Matsubara'' I gave her, her ball back and watched as she took off towards her friends. Butch was about to launch after her because she didn't bow before returning to her friends, but I held him back.

''Leave the girl Butch, next week you get plenty of chances to correct her, but for now, let's go home.'' Butch agreed and I signaled Boomer to follow .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Title: **Violating the rules has consequences

* * *

**Butch P.O.V.**

After we blew up the last high school yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about how nice it would be to finally finish Buttercup. Buttercup has always been one to challenge and provoke me, which I hated very much.

We tried so hard to kill them in our last fight, but somehow they got away. It was only after they escaped us, that we realized we failed our mission. They were the only females strong enough to stop us and so we needed to stop them first.

Buttercup is a special one and today is the first day of the game to find her. My brothers and I made a list, that helps us eliminate certain people. So, it's only a few more days before I find my counterpart.

Looking around as I entered the school, I noticed a big crowd. There were like 1000 students, from which 400 female. I noticed a lot of girls with really girly things, so I immediately crossed them out. Buttercup would never wear a tiara or something pink in public.

I separated myself from my brothers in order to search more ground, but none of these girls fitted her profile a hundred percent. I decided to look at the soccer entries, as I knew Buttercup was a big fan of soccer and would probably play herself.

There were like fifty girls signing up, narrowing my odds of finding her. If this was going to continue, I could even find her in a day. Then again, that would be too easy.

The school bell rang and everyone walked to their classes. I stayed behind and took a snapshot with my phone, off the soccer paper. In class, I would read their names, but for now, I had to get there first.

Running through the hallway and into the classroom, I got a lot of attention from the female students, but one particular girl caught my own attention. ''Kaoru Matsubara, we meet again'' I crossed my arms as I mentioned her to get off my seat and move.

I wasn't very surprised when she stayed on her spot and glared annoyed at me, but somehow I had hoped our meeting yesterday had some impact. ''Kaoru!'' I raised my voice and tapped my foot as anger took more control of me.

By this time, everyone in the room was quiet and stared at us, making me, even more, pissed off. ''I'm tired, just take the seat next to me!''she said, as she avoided looking in my eyes.

**Kaoru/Buttercup's P.O.V.**

Butch, his anger was so amusing, I was almost laughing. What the hell was he going to do? No physical contact was allowed on school grounds and his brother Brick would be pissed if he broke that rule.

He narrowed his eyes before he placed that overconfident smirk on his face. Oh no, he's up to something. Before I knew it, Butch disappeared and reappeared behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and hoisted me over his shoulder before he walked out the classroom.

''Me and Kaoru here, have some business to discuss.'' With that, he closed the classroom door, despite my protests. He even managed to take flight, while I punched and kicked him as fast and hard as I could.

He stopped and let me free in an empty classroom, on the other side of the building. There he pushed me against the wall and It crossed my mind, that maybe he knew who I was. Then again, maybe he just hated my likening of his anger.

''Kaoru Matsubara, You have violated more than 5 rules in one day and that needs to stop.'' I turned my head away from him. No longer face to face, I was able to breathe again.

Unfortunately, Butch saw and pulled my head back to its original position. I heard him sigh out of frustration and relaxed a little more, Butchie Boy had to play by the rules and there was nothing that he could use against me to win.

''As a punishment for your actions, you can choose to be my personal assistant or go to prison... '' That all-knowing smirk was there again, but this time it seemed like he had drifted off in thoughts. He did snap back within a few seconds, making me raise a brow.

''Good, I take that you're going for the first option. So, your first order is to help me gather more information about these fifty girls.'' Butch pulled out his phone and showed me the soccer list.

''As soon as you know how to behave or find me Buttercup Utonium, you're free to go.'' Hell no! I was not going to help him find my alter ego, that's like giving myself the death penalty.

''Don't look so ungrateful Kaoru, remember that it's probably better than prison. Now, I noticed you signed in for the soccer team as well and that's when our deal kicks in.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Title: **awful drawings

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V. **

The school was huge and a lot of girls fit in Bubbles description. I knew she loves fashion, but so does almost every girl in the school. I rolled my eyes as I entered my first class, this was going to take a long time, but this was going to be worth it.

I noticed the classroom was almost empty, except for a girl who sat in the corner. She had a white hoodie over her head and made some coughing noises. I figured the girl was probably feeling awful and I walked to her.

She tried to smile at me when I seated down next to her but failed miserably. I tried to rub her back, but she flinched at my touch. ''Are you okay?''

She nodded and told me it was just a cold, but that didn't ease my mind. If she was sick, she needed to be home instead of in school. ''Listen, If you feel so bad, I think it's better if you go home''

She disagreed again and pulled a picture out of her hoodie pocket. It was her and a blond guy, kissing. ''He broke up with me in the rain yesterday. He was my first love and now, he's gone.'' She looked at me with those sad Blue orbs as she stretched out her hand.

''Sorry, that was very rude of me. My name is Miyako, Lord Boomer'' I smiled happily at the girl, who seemed to be excited that class was about to start. ''Nice to meet you Miyako, but please call me Boomer when my brothers aren't around.''

She gave a small smile and turned to her fashion sketches. I looked from my table to hers and noticed the details of the dress she was drawing. Oh my, she is good!

How am I supposed to fool all these girls and tell them that I'm here because I like fashion and not searching Bubbles?

The classroom now filled up with student and class started. This was going to be a long day.

**Miyako/Bubble's P.O.V.**

My encounter with Boomer had been a nice one, but then again it couldn't be worse. Cody-chan broke up with me yesterday, saying everything was a lie and he wanted a more adventures girlfriend, like Kaoru. If he only knew her…she would crush his soul if she finds out.

I tried to focus on something else, distracting me from my heartbreak, when I noticed Boomers assignment. His fashion drawing was one of the worst I have ever seen, but I did see his intentions.

I giggled while I gazed and he noticed, raising a brow at me. I quickly resumed my work and giggled another time, before I looked back at him. He looked really adorable, biting his tongue to concentrate, which seemed to ease the pain in my heart. Strange, was all I could think of but I ignored the feeling and resumed my work.

It was only after class, that I noticed Boomers awful drawing again. He seemed to be very unhappy with the results and looked kind of sad. He looked at my drawing and paled even more.

''Your ideas are good, but you need to practice your drawing skills a little more.'' I don't know why I said that out loud but I guess I felt kind of sorry for him. He did seem to cheer up by my words and relaxed a little. For some reason, he kept staring at me and I wondered what he was thinking.

''Can you teach me, how to draw like you?'' Thinking about it, I thought why not? I mean I'm only helping him out with his drawings. It's not like I'm helping him to destroy the world.

''Sure, If you want that,'' Boomer smiled softly at me and I could swear I saw something spark in his eyes. Like something changed in the way he looked at me.

By now class was over, so I stood up and walked to my locker, which emptied it's content when I opened it. Love letters, gifts, and notes fell all over the floor, covering the ground around my feet.

Sighing I closed my new locker and got on my knees to clean the floor from all the cards and letters. I used to love this, but now I don't feel like I deserve a new love and second off all…I don't want anyone to be my rebounder.

As I stretched out my right arm, I connected with a hand who was apparently helping me. It appeared that Boomer was the one helping me and I looked shocked at him. He seemed to be very calm and pushed all the papers in a garbage bag, which he held In his left hand.

''Same problem I see..'' I looked behind him and noticed he was right. His locker was right next to me, half opened with a lot of fluffy teddy bears and love notes. I couldn't help but laugh, finally, I meet someone with the same problem. It's not like every girl or boy gets this kind of attention.

So, we helped each other, started talking about how these events happened and laughed together before we each went to our own class. Sharing a class with Boomer isn't as bad as I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Title: **Notes and revenge

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V.**

The class is as boring as ever, but I did get a good chance to observe my female classmates. I already crossed a few girls out, but a lot of girls needed a closer inspection. So, I decided to do, what every 16-year-old boy does….follow his hormones. Well, I don't really like myself for that, but I also have other needs then killing my counterpart and why not look for a queen while I'm on a conquest to kill a witch.

Somehow I found my attention getting pulled to a red-haired girl sitting in front. She was taking notes like a crazy person and only focused on the board. That could have been me a few years ago, but I learned to enjoy life a little more and now my focus is a lot less on school and more on family and friends.

I threw her a note, which she pretended not to receive. This pissed me off and I took the liberty to stand up and place my hand on her shoulder. While the rest of the class stared at me, I felt her tense up under my hand. ''Don't ignore me and read the note!''

My strict tone made her shiver, but she recovered quickly, too quickly for my liking at least. ''We aren't allowed to write and read notes from other students, Lord Brick''

By this time, I turned her around to face me, making me stare into these pink orbs. Somehow they reminded me off Blossom...but Blossom would probably try to hide her eye color because of its recognizable color.

''You are absolutely right, but I still want you to read it, write your answer and then send it back to me.'' She rolled her eyes annoyed at me before she unwillingly opened the note I send her.

Her eyes widen and she smiled softly at me before she took a pen and wrote a message back to me. I opened the note, as I walked back to my table and enjoyed my victory.

When I finally had the note open, I was already seating in the back row again. I looked at her lovely handwriting and felt intrigued by her response.

_The note:_

_''__Hey Girl, how's everything going?''_

_''__Don't know, some guy blew up my favorite school and killed my greatest hero…how do you think I feel?!''_

I swallowed, as I thought about my action making her unhappy and took a mental note to make it up to her. On the other hand, why is this girl so honest and open to me? It's like she doesn't recognize my authority and hates my guts for taking over the world.

I looked down at my profile list of Blossom and this girl did fit the profile, but it still means nothing, because a lot of girls fit her profile. It was something to keep in mind for the next couple of weeks as my search would continue.

Still focused on the girl, I decided to write her another note. Maybe if I knew her name, I would be able to cross her out and ask her out on a date, instead of an interrogation.

Again I threw the note and this time, it bounced against her head, making me laugh at the sight. She turned around angered and took the note from the ground.

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

If my looks would have been able to kill Brick, he would have been death by now. Still hating his guts, I took the note and opened it. He was asking for my name and telephone number.

Placing my thinking cap and ignoring the teacher, I wrote down the most annoying name and number I could find.

_''__Princess Morebucks, 0081**** ******''_

I hope this will satisfy him for now because I need to get my grades up. Dad promised me and Kasey, to take us to Disneyland if we get B's or higher. Which means I need to step up and try to get my grades up.

The previous times I have tried this, some evil criminal was trying to take over the world or tried to rob a bank, but with the Rowdyruff boys ruling the world I was no longer helping those in need and was able to focus on school.

It did hurt to no longer play the hero and stay hidden from the boy's because they still want to kill us, but they did a lot of good thing for people around the world, so I just need to swallow those feelings of hatred and move on.

It had been a fine 2 years as a Powerpuff, but I knew from the day they defeated us, that live as a Powerpuff was over.

I watched as I passed the note back to Brick, who seemed to grin satisfied at me. Well, evil boy, that smile will fade once you know you're going on a date with the most annoying girl in New-Townsville and she's not me.

Princess will give him his worst nightmare and even the thought about that is priceless. I can't wait to see the look on his face. Even if I do get in trouble for this, this would be worth it, revenge is sweet after all.

Taking a few last notes, I noticed Kaoru and Butch passing the window. It seems like Kaoru is slightly irritated and Butch seemed to be calm, making me rest my nerves. I always thought of Kaoru to be the first one to reveal herself. Her stubborn and violent ways were always the treats the stood out the most from my point of view.

Well, Miyako has always been the one who did the most activities as a Powerpuff and so the boys should have more data about her, making her the week spot of the group.

But who am I kidding, I always acted the same. No matter who I was, I always was the boy-crazy maniac who loved candy and sweets. Let's just hope the boys will stop searching for us, before they do find any of us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Title: **a plan

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

This day was hell! I was forced to stay with Butch during the entire school day, crossing out people from his stupid list to find Buttercup. There is no way I'm seriously doing this and turning myself in.

Unfortunately, Butch had also thought of that, and so by every name I crossed off that list, I had to explain why. I tried to convince him to remove me from that list, after I crossed out some others, but he found it necessary to keep me on that list a little longer. Damn, what do I need to do, to get off that list and away from him?

Well, the good part is, I know why they destroyed all schools. So the girls and I need to be on guard.

Sighing, I stopped my train of thoughts and observed my surroundings. It was clear to me that the boy's looked for people in groups of three, so the next conversation with Momoko and Miyako would probably be our last as a trio, for the next couple of months.

I looked up when I saw a shadow move from the corner of my eye. It was Momoko and she was smiling brightly like she had eaten too much sugar again.

Wanting to keep this conversation short, I turned to Momoko and talked. ''I found out that the boy's destroyed all schools in order to find us. They are using our profile and the fact that we are always together.'' Wow, I said that so fast, I was surprised myself. Maybe Butch did work on my nerves enough to alert me.

I looked at Momoko and she quickly answered back to me. ''That explains everything Kaoru. The list they carry around, the only girl classes and the questioning all around.''

I saw Momoko think as I waited for a plan. It was times like these that I liked not being the leader, so much responsibility, so much thinking. I'm more the one for attacks and hard work.

Finally after about one minute of silence, I noticed a small smile on Momoko's face again. ''Alright, I think it's best to keep a low profile and we need to minimalize our contact with each other.''

I sighed out of frustration and looked around us again. I know I was already a high profile person and so was Miyako and now I'm not even speaking about the fact that I'm Butch his personal assistant.

''Look Momoko, me and Miyako can't step out of our spotlights now, it would only be suspicious.''

I saw the disappointment in her eyes, but she soon began to smile again. '' Then we do the exact opposite! We try to get as much attention as possible. That way the boy's will be confused, thinking that we can't be the Powerpuff girls because we don't hide and stay quiet.''

That gave me a headache. I mean how do we pull that off? It seemed that I stared at Momoko, because she happily waved at me. ''Just be yourself Kaoru, I will take care of more reinforcements and notify Miyako.''

I shook yes and was about to walk away when something crossed my mind. ''Momoko, I forgot to tell you…Butch made me his personal assistant…'' I saw Momoko smile victorious and knew that being Butch his assistant, might come in handy after all.

**Butch's P.O.V.**

What a day! That Kaoru girl was a handful. She had to be corrected every five minutes, maybe even more. Why didn't I send her to jail when I had the chance? My day would have been a lot better then.

I sighed tiredly and seated down on the couch in our living room. I did hear Brick entering the room, but I ignored him and closed my eyes, pretending to sleep.

''I know you are awake Butch'' I heard my brother say, as he walked past the couch and stopped before the computer/ tv- screen. I was curious about his action and opened my eyes to look at what he was doing.

''Computer, search data about Princess Morebucks'' Brick said as he stared at the screen. A small girl with red hair, a tiara and freckles were displayed on the screen. She was pretending to be a diva or something, but she looked awful.

I don't know why Brick began to laugh, but I did worry a little about it. It was a laugh of satisfaction, one he only did when he had won a battle.

''Computer, show me the Class list of History, second period.'' My brother was searching for someone and it reminded me, that I needed to check my personal assistant. I watched as my brother stopped at a picture of a girl with red hair and a bow. Momoko was her name and somehow Brick seemed to enjoy the sight of this girl.

''She fouled me Butch, she tricked me into calling that brat and it almost worked.'' The evil sneer on Bricks face intensified , before he turned around and left to exit the room. ''Take a good look at her Butch, she's going to be my next girlfriend.''

Shaking my head, I turned to the screen again and this time it was my turn. ''Computer, Search Kaoru Matsubara.''

The computer stayed quiet, as my brother stopped at the room entrance and turned around. Soon after that the computer responded. _''Kaoru Matsubara found''_ The quicker the computer answers, the more we know the person and this girl had a large profile. I should have known that, since she had such a rebellious attitude towards me and my brother. ''Show data''

_''__Kaoru Matsubara, 15 years old soccer champion of the regional youth teams. Own high school champion in wrestling, soccer, martial arts, tennis, kickboxing and track racing._

_Two brothers: Dai and Shou Matsubara_

_Mother: Mistsuko Matsubara, Usagi_

_Father: Tokio Matsubara_

_Kaoru Matsubara….Following points are selected by one officer:_

_1.__Disobeying indirect orders from the lords_

_2.__Disobeying direct orders from an officer_

_3.__Fighting with an officer._

_4.__Plotting against the lord's_

_5.__Refusing to speak_

_6.__Cursing at officers and the lord's_

_7.__Disobeying evening curfew_

_8.__Vandalizing lord's property_

Wow, I wasn't kidding when I thought about her, having a large profile. This girl had broken so many rules, I was considering to throw her in jail again. That was when Brick walked up to me, with his arms crossed. ''You think you can teach her some manners?'' I heard him say, before I turned towards him.

''Yeah, well I already have her under my close eye, so don't worry about her. I will break her will and turn her into one off us before I have even found Buttercups.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Title: Dream girl**

* * *

**Miyako/Bubble's P.O.V.**

School has ended, but for some reason, Boomer keeps on following me. I can't go to the girls without losing him and that means that I just have to be nice and go home.

Boomer had been nice though. We talked a lot and he cheered me up a couple of times. But the problem was, I needed space. I might think he's nice now, but who knows what happens if he gets to know me better and finds out I'm Bubbles? I need to avoid that at all cost.

So, I kindly rejected Boomer, as he offered to bring me home and I used that time to think strait. It was too dangerous to call the girls by phone or compact, as it was traceable for the boys. Walking up to them wasn't exactly a good approach neither.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard someone walking behind me. Looking back I saw Boomer behind me and I stopped in my tracks. I crossed my arms and prepared myself for a tough conversation.

''Look, Boomer, can you please leave me alone? I need some time to think and I would really appreciate it if you could grand me that.'' I looked into those dark blue orbs and I swear, they were drifting into my soul. They looked so deep, caring and loveable that I almost forgot about the reason to why I wanted him away from me.

''It's just that I like you and I don't want you to get hurt'' Boomer said as he reached out and grabbed my hand in his. How sweet and caring his words may have been, I pulled my hand away by instinct. It did seem to startle him a little at first, but then he laughed and regained his posture.

''It's too soon right?'' He asked me, while I stayed in the same position. It took me a while before I understood what he meant. He meant the break up between me and Cody and had now unintentionally given me an excuse to get away from him.

''Yes Boomer, It is too soon for me'' I said, as I turned around and walked away from him. He said nothing in return and stayed on his spot. He did look adorable, but faith had other things in mind for us then love.

I walked on until I reached home and greeted my grandmother. There I seated down, thinking about how to contact the girls again. Maybe I could use a delivery bird or something.

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

I watched as Miyako walked home alone. She had been so nice to me. She doesn't deserve to be as heartbroken, as she is now. Even when I actually cheered her up, she still gets sad and tries to avoid me.

I know it takes time to get over someone, but she is just perfect to me. Blond, caring, sweet and helpful. What a dream girl!

Dreaming along, I walked home and came across Brick. He seemed to be a bit out of character, as he was all happy and whistling, not caring about the world around him.

I shook my head in disbelieve and walked into the house to the living room. There I saw Butch sleeping on the couch and I wondered what he had been up to today until I saw the profile on the screen of Kaoru Matsubara.

I had heard that name before, but couldn't remember when. I shrugged my shoulders and was about to turn it off when I thought about something. ''Computer, Search Miyako Gottokuij.''

I waited for about three minutes, until the profile finally popped up. _''_ _Miyako Gottokuij found''._ I hesitated about asking for the complete data. What if I was going to hate her for what I was going to find?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It was now, or never. ''Computer, Show me data''.

_'' __Miyako Gottokuij, 15 years old cheerleading champion of the regional youth teams. Own high school prom queen and crowned best volunteer for animal shelters. She lives with her grandmother, as her parents work in Milano._

_Mother: Ayaka Gottokuij, Katsurou_

_Father: Hibiki Gottokuij_

_No Violations are found…._

I sighed in relieve, this girl warmth my heart and now I know she's doing nothing against the law, I like her even more. Not thinking about anything else but her, I left the room, whistling my own little love song, until I reminded myself that Miyako was indeed one of the candidates to be Bubbles.

Stopping in my tracks, I took out the list and read all potential suspects. I was able to cross out a lot of people, but 10 girls remained of which five got my immediate attention.

Robin, Miyako, Annika, Bland and Elma.

But what if I make a mistake now and kill the wrong person later on? I sighed heavily and looked at Miyako's name again. A girl that can warm my heart like this, can't be Bubbles right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Title: **operation chaos _(This chapter has been changed because of creative disagreements, sorry for any dismay.)_

* * *

**Original Characters used from this point:**

\- Blast and Bland Belong to JasmineM18 on Deviantart

\- Lesley, Ann, Anna, and Annika belong to me

* * *

**Blossom's/Momoko's P.O.V.**

I waited and waited for Miyako to show up, but she never came. So, after two hours I decided to walk to the library, where I had promised to meet a few other students. These students are all high profiled persons like me and the girls. I don't know how Kaoru managed to get all those names from Butch, but her being his personal assistant did help out.

While holding my head low, I opened the door and walked into the library. There I bumped into Lesley and watched as she fell to the ground.

Lesley is a crazy and unpredictable person, but she can be very intelligent. She's a master when it comes to computers and she guides new students.

Next to her was Ann, she was holding a pile books in her hands. Ann is a nice girl, how loves sweets almost as much as I do and is Co- captain of Kaoru's soccer team.

I wanted to help Lesley up from the ground but she was up before I could do anything. ''We thought you were a no show'' Lesley said as she quickly pulled me to the nearest table, where 4 other girls waited for me.

A girl with blue hair and a braid gave me a grumpy look before she focused back on her schoolwork. That must be Blast I thought before I turned my eyes to the next person. Blast was one of the strongest and depressed people in school, she has no friends, but somehow everyone does anything she says.

Next to her seated Bland, a girl with blue hair, that always worked with Miyako in the animal shelter. She is captain of the Creativity Club and is the only one with a boyfriend.

On the other side of the table was Ann's twin sister. Her name is Anna and I know Anna from the cooking club and being on the same soccer team as Kaoru. She and Ann look the same, except for their eyes because they both have green eyes, but Ann has a blue mixed in them. Anna leads discussing groups and is believed to be the biggest prankster of the school.

Next to Anna was a girl with black hair in a ponytail. If I'm correct then that's Annika, Ann's and Anna's little sister. She's very intelligent, all-round happy and she's Co- captain of the cheerleader squat.

As I seated down, Ann and Lesley took place next to me. I don't know what came over me, but I had a bad feeling and looked around before I softly spoke to them. '' You all willingly agree to help the Powerpuffs and agree with the terms?''

I looked around and saw everybody nodding except for the Blast. Instead of answering she stared at Bland, who smiled at her and before she reluctantly agreed.

I don't have many options for help right now, so I'm not going to doubt that girl and let her help. That she's here and plotting against the lords is enough for the boys to lock her away. So, I know she will not betray us.

I didn't say a word and observed them once more. These girls were going to get in a lot of trouble and I did wonder if It was right to bring them in.

Eventually, it was Ann who broke the silence. ''I and my sisters would love to help out the Powerpuff girls, distract the boys and cause confusion all around. '' I saw her smug smirk grow and wondered what her plan was. Ann was always one of action, so if she made a plan for something, she always went in for the win.

I stopped thinking for a moment and smiled relieved. With these girls causing chaos, the boy's would be having trouble concentrating on their own objective.

Lesley immediately took out her laptop as Ann took a piece of paper out and wrote down some easy rules for the girls to held on to. Seeing this it gave me confidence and I knew we were ready for operation Chaos.

* * *

**The next day:**

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I don't know why my brothers are so slow today, but this walk to school is taking forever. It's like they have slept even worse than me last night. I know I didn't get much sleep because someone named 'Fillia Naturae'' broke into our security system …..twice… and I'm the only one smart enough to reset everything.

In the hours that I did get a chance to sleep, that Momoko girl kept popping up in my head. Don't get me wrong, I like Momoko a lot and I would love to hunt her down and make her mine but she's distracting me too much.

I sighed as I looked back, just in time to see Boomer walk against a street sign. Smirking immediately by seeing Boomers stupidity. It did remember me that his counterpart would probably be as ditsy as he is making me focus back to the task at hand, finding Blossom.

After fifteen minutes we finally arrived at the school grounds and my brothers went from sleepy to work mode in a few seconds. So, without any further undoes I grabbed my list and looked at the last 397 names.

How did Boomer even narrow his list down to 10 in one day? Did he just look at a person and think, you don't look Bubbly enough let's cross you out? Well, let's face it. I would rather be correct and take down the real Blossom then some innocent girl.

Butch just got lucky and with that Kaoru girl helping him, he's probably the first one to find his counterpart. Although I did warn him about Kaoru influencing his list, but he disagreed and convinced me to trust him.

After looking back to my list again, I crumbled it up and threw it away. This plan wasn't working for me. Blossom was to intelligent to be predictable. I need a plan, a plan to lure her out of her shell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Title: **schools alternative activities

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V.**

The minute I set foot on school ground, I was suddenly wide awake. The enemy was around here and every second in thought was one second lost in the search for my counterpart.

I walked further along, not only searching for Buttercup but also my other victim named Kaoru Matsubara. She had to be around here somewhere because she had to meet me before class. I sighed out of frustration as I searched everywhere, but couldn't find her.

That was until I crossed my locker on which the words 'Powerpuffs rule' was written in green paint. I balled my fists and wanted to punch a wall until I saw Kaoru walk by and grabbed her by the back of her neck instead.

''Aaa my lovely assistant, I was just searching for you. Please show me your hands'' Kaoru pushed her hands up, revealing clean hands and no paint. That was a bummer, but I could live with that.

''Alright, you're free to go'' I said as I released her harshly, pushing her forward. ''But don't come back until you have cleaned this mess up''

Kaoru turned to me and she looked really pissed. ''Better find me Buttercup soon babe, else you will keep doing these chores for the rest of your life,'' I said in the hope that she would give in and comply.

Instead of doing what I told her to do, she stomped on my foot and smirked at me with a malicious pleasure glint in her eyes. ''Do it yourself! I'm only your assistant when school starts and for your information, it hasn't started yet…. Butch.''

Now, I was even more than pissed off then before and if Brick hadn't pulled me away, I would probably have killed her. The fact that she was actually able to hurt me and that she had such a rebellious attitude, only made me think about Buttercup. But she can't be Buttercup, she's a tomboy and would never wear a skirt, right?

I sighed and released my anger before I looked at Brick. Brick was having one of his mischievous looks and I immediately smiled back at him. '' What's the plan?"

**Buttercup's/ Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Wow, I actually got saved by Brick, but it did make we wonder as to why I like to piss off Butch. Butch could have killed me if Brick hadn't helped, but still I would like to do it again.

Being satisfied for now, I turned around and walked towards Momoko and Miyako, who were waiting by their lockers. Miyako was talking to a black haired girl and a blue haired girl. They were talking about girly things and animals. Momoko was talking to Ann and Anna, which I found a little weird because they never really talked to each other before. Next to them stood a blue haired girl with a bread, she was hanging against my locker looking annoyed to everyone who passed by.

I joined the girls and watched as all the girls moved towards me. Eventually, it was Momoko who began to talk. ''Alright girls, remember the plan! Everyone tries to get as much attention from the boys as possible. Cause small destructions of Rowdyruff boys property and make sure to wreck chaos above all.''

With Momoko done talking, I looked at the girls around me and smiled viciously. I liked this plan a lot and Butchie boy was going to have a hard time with half the school rebelling against him and his brothers.

Then suddenly an announcement echoed through the hallway and we all stopped speaking.

_Attention all students. For today, all classes are suspended and you are requested to take part in one of the schools alternative activities. The soccer fields are open, there is free food in the cafeteria and there is a bubble blowing contest around 11.00. After lunch, we will announce the next activities._

Yes! Soccer instead of history and even better, No Butch! I smiled satisfied and made a plan in my head to get the boy's attention on the soccer field . That was when I noticed someone was missing because I gave Momoko six names yesterday, but I only counted 5 girls. Where was number six?

I was about to ask about that when I saw someone ran by. It was Lesley and she was screaming ''FREE FOOD!''. Soon after, half the school and Momoko took off after her.

It was clear to me who was number six and I turned to look at Ann, who grabbed her soccer ball and threw it at me. ''The last one the field is a loser!'' Ann yelled as she took off and ran towards the field with Anna following her trail.

I ran after them and was soon I out on the soccer field. There I noticed Butch and Brick hanging by the fence and so I turned towards the two girls a little worried.

Ann gave me smirk that could have been Buttercups and moved the ball to her sister Anna.''Don't worry, we will try to go easy on you!'' I felt mad and rushed over to Anna. Anna just looked around and played the ball towards the goal next to Butch. I ran after her and only stopped before a pool of mud.

Anna happily rolled the ball in it and rubbed the mud on the ball with her soccer shoe. ''What's the matter?! Scared of some mud?'' Anna just knew I wouldn't avoid a challenge like that and I went after her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter:** _my sworn enemy has a crush_

* * *

**Bubble's/Miyako's P.O.V.**

I walked with Bland and Annika through the school hallway, looking for a nice practice spot. I wanted to win that Bubble blowing contest but wasn't sure if competing in this contest would be a good Idea.

I know Momoko said that I just had to act like normal but her plan still didn't make any sense to me. Who could being myself help me, as to not fit in the profile of Bubbles?

I sighed as we walked in a room that was perfect to practice and Annika handed me a bubble blower. I softly blew against it and soon bubbles came out. They were all small and trembled as they moved through the air.

I sighed again, but this time out of frustration. I was able to blow the perfect bubbles in combat, why not now? Did Boomer work so much on my nerves?

Blowing again, I noticed that this time a perfect small bubble came out. The only problem now was, that I saw Boomer in its reflection, before it snapped.

Startled, I turned around, coming face to face with him. He just took a seat next to Bland, but said nothing. Not knowing if I liked this or not, I turned around and tried to blow bubbles again. Still every Bubble was like a pudding, small, heavy and falling quickly to the ground.

Holding my emotions under control was hard now, but I didn't know it was only going to get worse.

Annika stopped blowing and walked to Boomer with a sweet look on her face, that could have represented Bubbles. She looked at me and then back to Boomer.

''Is the rumor true? Do you like Miyako?''

Almost chocking in bubble soap, I turned to them and noticed a big red blush on Boomers face. NO, NO, NO, this is not happening! My sworn enemy has a crush on me! Okay, now I'm official in panic mode.

Boomer turned to the girls and said something I couldn't hear, before they left the room. Now I wasn't able to hide my emotions anymore and a tear of fear escaped my left eye.

Boomer walked to me and kindly removed the tear with his hand. I stepped back in response and could only hope that he would leave me alone.

''Why are you crying? I'm only trying to be nice…'' I looked at him with big eyes and now noticed that the blush hadn't left his face.

''I just want some time alone, I'm not ready for a new relationship.'' I saw his stare shift from his eyes to the rest of my body, before connecting back to my eyes. Only this time, his soft smile vanished and got replaced by a emotionless face. He crossed his arm and signed to the Bubble blower.

I looked at it and then looked back to Boomer, as if I was asking what he wanted me to do. ''Go on and blow bubbles, I will only watch'' he said to me.

After making myself a little smaller, I did what he asked and again the bubbles burst or sink to the ground. As time passed I got more relax with Boomer around and so I tried it again and again, I was getting better every time.

**Boomers P.O.V.**

I watched as Miyako made bubbles but could only think as more and more information accumulated. The tear that fell from her eye…was it from fear? The tone she used to express herself against me was the same as I remember from Bubbles. Could it really be true? Did I fall for my enemy? That would be a good reason why she doesn't want to date me….

Maybe I just want Miyako to be Bubbles so I can stop my search and … and…No I don't want that because that would mean I would have to kill the girl I like so much….

I shook my head and focused on her bubbles. The first ones were terrible but now they are getting bigger and stronger, making me realize that maybe I was right. I looked down a little depressed and thought about a salutation but it never came.

Not thinking strait, I just stood up and left the room without saying anything. Behind me I noticed Annika and Bland slipping back into the classroom and so I decided to ease drop on them to make sure I was not making the wrong conclusions.

''See, I told you he is just following you around because he likes you!'' Annika said a little too loud as I saw Bland cover her ears. Miyako just nodded and gave the bubble blower to Bland. ''It's your turn''

Bland happily began to blow the biggest and strongest bubbles. I noticed that even the girls were impressed by her achievement and took a mental note that I shouldn't be so fast in drawing a conclusion, but after this Bland and Miyako are on the top of my Bubbles list.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Title: **doing something heroic

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V.**

Instead of going to the free candy and food, I followed Butch. I know my counterpart would be way too smart to fall for that and was looking around for girls who weren't there.

So as Butch sat down behind the goal on the soccer field, I sat down next to him and looked around. Of course, Kaoru was here but also Ann and Anna. I knew Kaoru couldn't be Blossom, she would be more of a Buttercup but then again, maybe it was all just a trick to fool me.

Ann was a leader and a great one. She had almost as much soccer titles on her name as Kaoru and she was able to coach every team to victory. Her sister Anna was smarter than her but she was not the type to show it to anyone and that last part made me aware that she could be hiding something.

I watched as they began to play and noticed the nonverbal communication between the two sisters. They were up to something.

I jumped up and saw Butch jumping up as well because I seemed to have startled him. He then also watched the girls before pulling me aside. ''What are you doing? Did you see a Puff?'' He asked as I turned towards him.

I wanted to say that I saw some suspicious activity when my brother got hit by a ball against the chest. All his clothing were now messed up by mud and I knew that this had to be the plan of those girls. Not showing an expression except for crossing my arms and turning around did alert Ann and Anna, while Kaoru was more focused on Butch and she looked scared in my eyes.

It was obvious that those girls were using Kaoru to get this dirty trick done and they also seemed to notice that I had figured out their little scheme. That part didn't worry me, it was the part that they didn't look scared that got to me.

I looked back at Butch again who by now had crushed the soccer ball and stormed towards Kaoru.

* * *

**Blossom's/Momoko's P.O.V.**

I just got a load of free candy and had walked around the school to push everything in my locker. After that, I went to find my friends and ran to the soccer field. I just knew Kaoru had to be there and maybe Miyako would come there as well.

I opened the door to the soccer field and was just in time to see Kaoru missing the goal and playing the ball right against Butch his chest. He looked so pissed of that I was fearing for Kaoru's life. Without thinking, I dropped my leftover candy and ran onto the playground to stop between Butch and Kaoru.

Butch indeed stopped and looked like a pissed of dragon. That was when I realized that I had just done the most stupid thing I could do …doing something** heroic** before him and more importantly before Brick. ***** I thought as I swallowed and moved my eyes away from Butch to Brick.

Brick walked over to Butch but what happened next surprised me even more. Ann flew at Brick and tackled him to the ground while yelling 'Dirt pile! !' I stood there in shock as I watched Anna and Kaoru follow with a big smile on their faces.

I didn't know if I had to smile or still be terrified so I stopped thinking. I ran towards the pile and jumped on top. This actually got me laughing, especially when I saw that the 4 of us were way too heavy to get lifted by Brick alone, without the use of his super powers.

Turning around and sitting down on the pile of humans, I looked at Butch who now frowned. He didn't really know what to do. It was only when Brick yelled for his assistance that he came onto action and pulled us off.

Brick stayed down in the mud as he looked at Ann and Kaoru, who were still hanging from Butch his hands. He then stood up and focused on Anna and me for a few seconds before turning to Ann and Kaoru. ''Why?'' he said in a daring tone that was scary for most people.

Kaoru just crossed her arms as Ann rolled her eyes. ''You guys just don't know what fun is okay'' Ann said grumbling as she gave a glare to Brick. I saw Brick activating his powers and I was ready to jump in front of him, but I got stopped by her sister. I then realized that I would do the exact same thing as before and stayed at my place.

Brick seemed to have notice that Anna and I had stayed on our spots and so he turned towards us. Panic was the only thing rushing through my brain and slowly adrenaline began to take over my body. I did my best to stay calm as Brick stepped even closer to me. I closed my eyes for just one second and when I reopened them Brick was standing right before me.

''What these girls did can be seen as a plot against the lords….so I'm going to make this very simple for you. Or you go on a date with me or they go to jail.'' As Brick said that my mouth dropped. He just blackmailed me!

''You can't do that!'' I yelled at him, but he only crossed his arms and smirked satisfied at me. After looking at the three girls and a big groan I turned to Brick…. and agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Title: **they were green!

* * *

**Buttercup's/ Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I so wanted to punch Butch now as I was hanging by my neck who Butch held tight from the back side. I was surprised Ann and me were still able to breathe. The only thing that got me out of my anger was the fact Brick wanted to date Momoko…..and that she agreed with it.

Brick then gave Butch a sign and he dropped Ann and me on the ground. I fell on my hands and knees in the mud as I saw Brick grab Momoko by her arm, taking her off the soccer field.

I stood up and looked at the girls and Butch. They also looked a little surprised at the turn of events and we all watched as Brick and Momoko vanished out of sight. I could only hope that Momoko could lose him before he was going to find out that she is Blossom.

Suddenly I felt a push from behind me and looked around. It was Butch and he didn't look happy. ''If it helps, I didn't do it on peruse,'' I said as I took a step back to pretend I was scared. He seemed to doubt at first but then he signed, turned around and walked away.

I also sighed when he was out of sight and focused back on the other girls. They were staring at me and I frowned towards them. ''What?'' I said as I stared back at them.

Ann just smiled as Anna shook her head from right to left and back. They looked around and when they were sure that no one was around they came standing next to me.

Like always It was going to be Ann who was going to speak so I focused on her. ''Your friend Momoko had asked us to create chaos all around the boy's, to distract them from the Powerpuff girls Z and I'm sorry for getting you into our conspiracy. Next time we will help you ''

I crossed my arms knowing that they had planned this in advance and watched as Ann picked up the flat ball. Anna then stopped before me and showed me her hands….and yes, they were green!

I began to smile and both girls smiled back. ''I do hope that Butch does open his locker today. I still had a small surprise for him'' Anna said while turning her hands back to their normal position. Ann just laughed and gave Anna a pet on the back. ''Well at least Momoko has found the ultimate distraction for Brick, as dating him would surely screw up his plans in time management.''

I frowned at that, not knowing if that was actually a good thing. Dating Brick was indeed going to be a great distraction but I have a feeling this is probably going a bit too far.

We all walked off the soccer field and Ann brought up a story from our last soccer match to not create any suspicion. Anna and I talked back and soon It was like the boy's had never been around.

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V.**

I walked off the soccer field and took out my list. I no longer was counting down, I was also counting up as Brick and I had discussed. Placing a checkmark by Ann for boldness. I stopped by Kaoru for a moment as she was still on my list and I decided to checkmark her for being an annoyance.

Only the Anna girl was left but the problem was that she didn't say much when my brothers or I were around. She wasn't a Butter because Buttercup couldn't have kept her mouth shut, right?

I left Anna's name untouched and walked across the hall. There I stumbled upon Boomer who was ease dropping on someone and I took my chance to scare him by yelling loudly: '' Boo!''

Boomer didn't move an inch, just turned around and frowned. Damn** I have scared him too much in the past. Now I need a new victim I thought as I crossed my arms in frustration. ''So what's up?'' I asked as he still looked unimpressed towards me.

''Those three girls over there are on the top of my list with two girls named Robin and Elma, but I have no clue if Bubbles is one of them. I mean all of them are so sweet, how can I kill a girl that always thinks about others first? ''

I signed heavily and took out my phone. Boomer crawling away from our plan was not going to happen on my watch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter: **please don't freak out…

* * *

**Boomers P.O.V.**

I knew I shouldn't have told Butch about this. He's probably calling Brick now, who is giving me an endless speech about why I need to kill Bubbles. I rolled my eyes and was about to walk away when I noticed that Butch moved his phone down in disappointment. I did like this part but didn't smile because I knew Butch wouldn't take it well. Butch just stood there thinking about what to do next and I loved it.

''Butch, why don't we go the restroom? You look a little dirty'' I said as I pointed towards the stains on his shirt. Butch gave an annoyed frown, but agreed and we both walked through the hallways to get to the nearest bathroom.

Butch and I stayed quiet until we both entered the bathroom. ''I can't believe you're backing out!'' Butch said as he washed his hands. I took the liberty to sit down in one of the windows and looked outside.

''It's just that we have achieved so much the last months. We became world leaders, we stood up for the health and welfare of others and people are finally beginning to like us.'' Silence went through the room as my mind tried to come up with an excuse to not have to kill anyone anymore.

''But this fighting, Blowing up schools and trying to find and destroy our counterparts is creating the exact opposite of what I want to be.''

Butch looked annoyed at me and tried to focus on cleaning his shirt as he gave out a big sigh of frustration. ''Please stop thinking about being an individual and focus on the task that gave you life in the first place.''

I looked back to my brother before I stood up. ''So what happens after we kill them, do we even have a purpose to live anymore? Can we rule the world with the same care? Didn't we scar this world enough before, as we already took it over?...''

A long silence took over as Butch doubted what to say to me. If Brick would have been here he would have given me a hard time. Luckily for me Butch wasn't that smart, so he wrung his shirt after the stain was gone, still thinking about what to say.

Then suddenly he said something that I never thought my brother would ever say. ''It's okay to be scared for the unknown Boomer. You just need to remind yourself that every day we get new opportunities and new chances to change our world…..Like, Brick…He's still going to kill Blossom but he already thinks ahead, as he's now dating a girl that he hopes will love him forever.''

I frowned and looked a little confused. ''Isn't that against the rules he made for us?''

Butch nodded and took his search list from his pockets. ''I guess with Brick distracted by that redhead, we could have some fun and do other stuff then finding the Puffs. '' I smiled as I knew that dating, sports and maybe even a normal life could be the future.

''Well I first want to see that bubble blowing contest, so we need to hurry if we want a good seat.'' I then hurried out towards the lockers with Butch on my trail. Butch wasn't reassured that I wasn't going to back out in the future and he was probably going to stay with me as long as Brick wasn't back.

**Bubble's/Miyako's P.O.V.**

As Bland, Annika and I walked away from the practice room we found Lesley at her locker, trying to push all her candy in it. The door didn't seem to close, so Bland and I helped as Annika watched.

I heard people talking and giggling as they walked past us and tried to focus on that little locker door that wouldn't close. By now we were putting our full weight in but still it couldn't be locked.

That was when I found a hand on my shoulder and stopped. I looked around and saw Kaoru, who had Ann and Anna with her and she smiled softly. ''Miyako please don't freak out but Brick just kidnapped Momoko to go on a date with him.''

My eyes widen as did the other girls around me. I swallowed and stood there speechless until Anna pushed me away to help with the locker, making me focused back on Kaoru. ''How…..Why?...?''

Kaoru shrugged her shoulders as she removed her hand from my shoulder. ''I have no idea, but she will be back''

I could just add the 'I hope' myself as the other girls were still standing around and didn't know that I was Bubbles.

Like always it was Ann who broke the silence and hooked her arms around me and Kaoru. ''Don't worry about Momoko, she's a smart girl and this will be the best dist…..''

When she suddenly stopped I looked at the movements her sister Anna made. I just hoped the boys weren't behind us. We slowly turned around, to see Boomer and Butch walk towards us on the other side of the hall.

All of us stayed quit, getting the attention off the boys when they walked passed us. Only the cheery words of Annika peaked through the silence as she pulled out one candy and close the door with one hand. How amazing as it was for Annika to solve that problem, none of us really cared at that point.

Annika then turned around and also focused on the boys. Butch by now had his arms crossed and stared at her while Boomer was staring at me. It was freaking me out but I tried my best to stay calm.

Butch suddenly turned around to open his locker and gave us a savaged glare. ''If there is something in here that I don't like, I will punish all of you, understood.'' He said in a tone that got me startled.

I was about to sign in relief when I saw Ann and Anna's eyes widen. Oh no this is going to be bad!

Kaoru also seemed to realize that something was going to happen and I braced myself for some bad event.

I was about to close my eyes when I saw a girl running by who I recognized as Blast. She ran to Butch with tears in her eyes and began to sob. ''The girls on the other side of school are bullying me, can you please help me?'' Butch looked uneased, but Blast just pulled Butch with her around the corner.

Me and all the other girls then focused on Boomer, who turned his back on us and opened his locker. I signed in relief as nothing happened and the girls around me started talking again.

**Meanwhile with Momoko and Brick:**

**Blossom's/Momoko's P.O.V.**

I felt a mixture of fear, disbelief and despair as Brick had dragged me off the soccer field. Saying 'yes' to a date was ok to save Kaoru and the twins, but I didn't know he meant right now!

I Tried to get away from him but his grip was firm around my right wrist as we walked through the hallways. He took me up some stairs, towards the spot me and the girls always went before saving the city. Then he closed the door behind us, leaving just us two on the roof and let go of my wrist.

I crossed my arms in response and stepped back. Brick who watched my every move mimicked my move but raised his brow. ''What? Classes are canceled and you promised to go on a date with me.'' Brick said with an evil satisfied smirk.

I gave him a dirty look and stepped forward as some bravery took over. ''We are still on school grounds Brick! After school, you can pick me up for that stupid date!'' I yelled as I moved my hands towards the door handle.

I should have known Brick was way too fast for me, as he quickly blocked my path. He then mentioned me to call down and leaned backward against the door. ''Look, sweetie, I just want to watch the Bubble blowing contest with you, after that you are free to go.''

**Brick's P.O.V.**

Momoko seemed to calm a bit by those words, but I could only hope she wanted to go on a second date with me after this. This girl seems to give me so much energy, I love it! She makes me feel alive!

I watched as Momoko reluctantly walked to the edge of the building, looking at the school yard where the Bubble contest was going to be held soon. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her hips.

She didn't say a word as people started to gather in the yard and it made me a little uncomfortable, but I still held her tight as It felt so good to be with her.

_1 hour later_

By now almost every girl had left the building and was blowing bubbles in the yard. Momoko and I were now sitting down on the roof as Butch and Boomer were below on the ground.

I always thought we would find Bubbles first, but that girl surprised me. She wasn't as weak and dumb as I had previously thought. This was going to be one of the best chances to spot her as Bubbles has a different signature at blowing bubbles then other people.

I looked back at Momoko again, who by now was indeed enjoying the view but still refused to talk to me. I wondered back in thought at where I went wrong and realized that we had started off on the wrong foot.

''Who was your greatest hero? The one you said I had killed?''

Momoko seemed to get a little startled by it but she did look me in the eyes now. She just kept quiet and it made me wonder why she didn't want to give me his or her name. She was about to tell when suddenly the ground began to shake.

We both jumped up as the building started to shake less and less. I looked around and spotted a big yellow monster at the horizon….that was just what I didn't want today…the Amoeba boy's in giant form destroying my city….again…

''I got to go, babe!'' I yelled as I jumped and flew up in the air, leaving Momoko alone on top of the building.

**Blossom's/Momoko's P.O.V.**

He just flew off and soon Butch and Boomer were with him in the air. I gave a small relieved sign before I walked down the building onto the yard, where Kaoru and Miyako were chatting.

They joined me and looked happy to see me again. I smiled back at them and pointed towards the havoc on the horizon. ''That's why I can't kill them. They are not just fighting for themselves, they are also doing justice in this world and they deserve a second chance if we get them down before they find us.''

Miyako agreed as Kaoru gave a small nod, this was something we all agreed on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter: **Everything is my business

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V.**

When we were fighting the Yellow ball I was a little distracted as my thoughts went back to Boomer and him backing out. Brick was yelling at me for it and that angered me even more, but it was only when I got crushed underneath the yellow ball that something snapped in me.

I got so angry that I lifted the ball into the air and threw it so hard that it flew towards the sun, vanishing into space approaching a burning death.

Brick was furious at me but I didn't care at this point. I was beyond caring and felt the anger controlling my body as thoughts kept on rushing through my mind.

Brick and Boomer were smart enough to keep their distance and waited for me to cool. Brick calmed a little as he seemed to get that something was bothering me. At that point, I pointed to Boomer and looked at Brick. ''He's backing out!'' I didn't realize it but apparently I had screamed that.

Brick looked to Boomer, who looked guilty back to him. I signed and calmed a little. ''He's not sticking to the Rowdyruff code Brick'' I said as Brick focused back on me.

''Neither are you, Butch, we don't kill criminals remember. We only bring them to their knees to obey us or we send them to jail.'' Brick said as he looked into the direction of the sun.

I now completely calmed as I was still facing my red brother. ''Blue boy here doesn't want to kill his counterpart and you are angrier at me for this….''I said as I again pointed towards the sun.

Brick didn't look happy, came closer and pulled at my shirt. ''Now you listen, I will take care of Boomer but you need to learn how to control you anger or next time I will throw you into the sun.'' Brick didn't really shock me by saying that because he wouldn't really do that. It was a threat, but going against it was going to hurt me so I was still going to follow his command.

Brick then released my shirt and turned around. He looked over his shoulder towards me as he walked towards Boomer. ''Go away and come back when you are calm,'' Brick said as he turned his head back and focused on Boomer.

I did as was asked and flew up high above the city to look for a calm spot. Eventually, I spotted the school again and landed on the roof. Maybe doing some spy work would calm me down and so I watched as everyone left the building and took out my list.

I saw a lot of things but couldn't focus on anything until I saw Kaoru walking out school, chatting with Momoko. I didn't know those girls knew each other and it made me think about why they would chat.

I jumped up and rushed towards the other side of the building where I jumped down and ran to the other side of the building. In the meanwhile I pushed my hoodie over my head, hoping they wouldn't recognize me.

Unfortunately, when I came in hearing range Kaoru recognized me and stopped talking. I sighed and flipped my hoodie back out of frustration. Momoko looked calm while Kaoru gave me an annoyed look but unlike what I thought, Kaoru focused back on Momoko and continued their conversation.

''So….you are sure the cake for my dad will be ready on time?'' Kaoru asked Momoko while she crossed her arms. Momoko nodded 'Yes' in response and gave her a reassured look. ''Don't worry Kaoru, you know cake and candy is my specialty so no need to worry,'' Momoko said with a big smile before she walked away, leaving me and Kaoru behind.

Kaoru wanted to walk away too, but I wouldn't let her go that fast. '' Matsubara, how do you know Momoko? It seems like you two don't have much in common.'' I said as I rushed up to her.

Kaoru stopped walking and looked angry at me before she pushed me against the chest. ''Not your business!'' She growled at me as I stood my ground. In anger, I grabbed her hand and slightly crushed it within mine.

Kaoru whined a little from the pain, somehow satisfying me for now and I loosened my grip. ''Everything is my business …..Speak!'' I growled back at her while still holding onto her hand.

Kaoru's face turned red from anger and some it gave her enough strength to pull her hand out from my grip. ''What the hell Butch!'' Kaoru yelled in anger while making fists from her hands.

I crossed my arms and gave her a confident look. ''You really think you can win a fight from me?'' I said as I leaned forward, challenging her to a fight me. Luckily for Kaoru, she wasn't dumb and crossed her arms and stared at me.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I thought about my options…Fighting Butch, refusing to speak or make up an excuse. I looked at Butch figuring out what the best option would be until I got an Idea.

I fake sighed and looked a little away from Butch. ''Fine I will tell, but not here.'' I quickly said in a low tone. I was sure Butch had heard it as he looked a little surprised at me. I mentioned him to walk with me and somehow he obeyed.

We walked without talking until we were a few streets away from school. I stopped and turned towards him. ''You know what reputation is?'' I asked as he stepped closer. He nodded and so I continued. '' Well, If people found out that I went to cooking class to please my mom, my reputation would be ruined.''

Butch took the bait, as I would never care for my reputation. Within I smiled as I kept looking at him with a steel face. He didn't change his facial expression neither as I could almost hear him think.

Butch then stopped next to me and gave me a casual look. ''So, you and Momoko did cooking class together….Then why don't you make your own cake?'' He was smarter than he looked but I could top that.

''First of all… I hate cooking, second... I'm terrible at cooking, Third… I hate cooking!'' I said with an angry pout as I turned around to walk away again. Butch didn't stop me from walking away but kept on following me without saying anything.

I again stopped walking and turned towards Butch. ''What else do you want?''

Butch raise a brow and then smirked evilly at me. ''Can't I walk you home?'' I didn't know if I was surprised, angry or disappointed, but I knew that this wasn't a going to end well. My family hated the boys and their regime of terror. They would do anything to kill Butch if he brought me home.

''No, I can walk fine on my own'' I said as I turned to walk away again. Butch crossed his arms and laughed at me. ''What do you have to hide from me?'' he said, making my heart skip a beat.

I didn't really know what to answer, but I did know I wasn't going home with him following me. I fake sighed again and looked him straight in the eyes. ''I have nothing to hide from you, but I just want some time away from you, as being your assistant is consuming all my energy.''

Butch then ruffled with his right hand through my hair making it, even more, a mess than it was. ''You have seen nothing yet!'' he said as he took off and flew high up in the sky.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter:** …make my head toll and my stomach turn...

* * *

**Bubble's/Miyako's P.O.V.**

Annika, Bland and me went to the animal shelter after school, where we each did our voluntary work with the lovely little creatures. I had the task of cleaning the dog cages and the nursery today. I was so distracted that by the little puppies and kittens that I was halfway while everyone was almost done.

Bland walked up to me as I gave her a smile. ''I will help'' She said as she took a broom from me and began sweeping. I laughed and looked around to see if there were other people.

''Bland, I have been wondering something. Why did you agree to help the Powerpuff girls Z.'' I asked while focusing completely on her. Bland giggled before she stopped sweeping the floor.

''They once saved me and called me their sister…..after that, I felt connected….Like I could take on the world with them'' Bland said while smiling big at me. I did remember that and it made me feel good inside.

I thought Bland was going to ask my reason for helping the Powerpuff girls Z too, but we got surprised as Annika walked in. ''You two should keep it down…You never know how is listening'' She said in a strict tone as she looked around us.

I shrunk a little but Bland smiled back at Annika in response. ''Don't worry Annika, the boys are having enough problems ruling the human world. They don't come here as ruling the animal world would not be something they would care about.''

Annika gave a concerned look to Bland and me, telling us she wasn't that sure about this. She didn't say anything as an awkward silence filled the room.

''They were my favorite heroes and I would do anything to get them back.'' Annika suddenly said to kill the silence. I laughed and quickly said my reason to help the Powerpuff Girls Z. ''I'm a big fan of them since they rescued me and my house from a dust ghost.''

Both girls looked very strange at me but accepted my answer. Annika and Bland then helped me finish everything up before we left the building.

Bland went left as she stepped out the building and waved back at me. Annika walked home with me as we talked about boys, animals, and school until we reached my home. Annika her home was just a block away, but before she left she gave me a book. 'The legend of Legend of Filia naturae' Was written on the cover and a girl, growing a flower out of the palm of her hand was displayed on the cover.

''After you read it, you need to give it away to a person as it would bring luck…I got this from Lesley last week and it's quite interesting if you have a little imagination.'' Annika said as I took the book from her hands into mine.

**Boomers P.O.V.**

Confined to my own room, only for speaking out my own values….. I felt a little upset, as living like a Rowdyruff Z was getting less and less what I wanted and more and more an obligation to my brothers.

I looked out of my window and realized that what was out there, was more beautiful then my room with his blue sparkles and ornaments, making me sigh out of frustration.

But something else was bothering me even more. I got a vision this afternoon on school grounds when I looked at Miyako. In it, she transformed into Bubbles. The thing is that it only happened after I had looked up and down her body to check her out... But why didn't I say a thing to Brick or Butch? They would seriously injure me if they found out I left out some information, so why not tell? Did I really like Miyako that much or am I afraid of picking the wrong person as Bubbles?

So many questions…They make my head twirl and my stomach turn…

I walked away from the window, grabbed a piece of paper, a pen and laid down on the bed. I wanted to write a lot of things down, but instead I began to doodle. I drew Miyako in a long dress, a cowboy outfit and then her in my signature outfit…I could only make one conclusion about this…I'm having the biggest crush I have ever had….

**Someone's P.O.V. **

Tonight is another night for snooping behind the Rowdyruff firewall, I thought as I ate my candy and typed in some codes. It took me a few minutes before I was in, but I also knew I needed the candy to get through the night.

Keeping Brick up all night was perfect. His team could not really function without him and this could keep the Powerpuff's Z save.

A door suddenly opened and I turned around to look who it was. ''Ow, it's you…Why don't you knock before you enter?'' I said to my friend as she seated down on my bed. ''Your brothers let me in…besides I already figured out that you were way too busy to open the door yourselves. '' She said to me as she gave me a hard drive.

''I copied the codes from Butch his phone for you as we had talked about'' She said while sighing tiredly. This might sound weird but I could understand her, I mean she's warning her sisters and her friends to be more careful but they won't listen.

''How exactly did your sister get his phone?'' I asked while turning around back to my computer. I could feel her insidious smile behind my back, making me wondering about what she had to say. ''Let's just say that with a little help of a lonely girl, my sister's pranks can be quite smart.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter:** ''Alright, on one condition''

* * *

**Blossom's/Momoko's P.O.V.**

I was getting ready to sleep and sat down on my bed in my pink pajama's, looking outside while I brushed my hair. I felt tired and stressed by the fact that Brick wanted to date me. I have no clue if he really means it or uses me to get to know my friends.

I laid down my brush and stared at my hands as I began to think about tomorrow. I wasn't sure what to think about Brick hanging around me, but I do know that he will try to force me on one of his dates again. I bit my lip as I thought about that while I placed my brush on my nightstand. Confusion was good but this was getting me stressed out.

I stood up and crawled under the covers with hopes about peaceful dreams, but sleep wasn't coming and so the worries began to fill my head again. Worries about my friends, the girls helping us, our families…

* * *

**Next day:**

**Brick's P.O.V.**

It had been another tiresome night as again someone broke into my firewall last night. I wanted to reset it but for some kind off **** up reason he was way too fast for me to keep everything clear from intruders.

Around 3 am I was sick off it and I took everything down so there wasn't more information to get to. This meant that I had to give out orders manually and so I got even less sleep than last night.

I sauntered across the hallway behind my brothers as they were full of energy and talking about some uninteresting stuff. Not really caring, I wanted to not even make an effort for anything today until I had found the one breaking into my security and profile system.

I was the last one to arrive at the lockers, but I was just in time to see Butch open his locker, getting spray-painted bright green. Everyone around Butch looked quietly at him as we all knew Butch his short temper.

Butch indeed raged, yelling at everyone. ''If I find out who did this!?'' I was not in the mood for this and inspected the paint instead. It was the same green paint that was on the outside of his locker yesterday, meaning the same culprit as before.

I looked up to see how Butch was doing when I saw Kaoru Matsubara walking around the corner. I acted quickly, moved around Butch towards her and stopped right in her path.

''Kaoru, show me your hands. '' I said to her as everyone around her watched, including Butch. Kaoru did as she was asked and showed me her 'somewhat' clean hands. No green paint, only some dirt was on her hands.

''not again..'' Kaoru said as she looked passed me and took note of the green paint. I inspected her emotions as she stood there. She didn't look guilty and I had no proof that she was the one behind this.

It was then that I heard Butch scream and turned around ''NO! even my phone has green paint on it!'' That interested me and so I walked to him and looked at my brother his phone. The green paint had some fingerprints, making me smile evilly.

''Boomer please get the fingerprint scanner and scan everyone on school grounds. The one who matches can be given to Butch, who will come up with a punishment.'' I said with a tired voice, realizing that this was taking too much effort for my tired brain.

Boomer did as he was told and quickly flew home while Butch went to class as Kaoru stayed on the hallway to clean everything up.

Right now I was going to skip class. I needed to find out more about that 'Filia Naturae' above all and so I went to the school's library. I had indeed tried the internet before but except from the Latin meaning 'daughter of nature,' I didn't learn anything about the person behind the crime.

Inside the library, I realized that I had no clue on where to begin. Latin books? Nature Books? Recreational books? Thinking back to the title, I convinced myself to look at Mythology books first and walked over to the History bookshelves. There I picked out some books and went to sit down at the nearest table to read.

**Blossom's/Momoko's P.O.V.**

I don't know why but Brick didn't come to class but I was relieved that he wasn't here. I looked like a total mess because of the nightmares and worries I had and this seemed to give me a little break. Luckily for me, I wasn't the only one who looked like she had not slept at all.

Lesley, Ann, and Anna looked like a mess too. I had heard the rumor that Anna and Ann had a sister fight and Annika ran away in the hope they would stop. So those girls were out all night looking for her.

Well, that might sound reasonable but I know it's very rare that Ann and Anna fight and if they do, it's mostly Annika pulled them apart. It also made me think about why they asked Lesley for help and not Bland, Blast or one of us.

Eventually, I moved those thoughts away but took a mental note to talk with Annika about it. This class was hard enough without my thoughts running away and so I focused back on the school board.

**Butch's P.O.V.**

Brick had given me the task today to write everyone down who looked tired, but unfortunately, almost every teenager looked tired as a result of too much TV, music and staying up late. That is while after some time I gave up and gave my task to Kaoru, who reluctantly accepted it.

The next two hours went by slowly until it was recess and I found Boomer with the fingerprint scanner. I was happy to hear he had already scanned half the school and I scanned Kaoru immediately. She gave a big frustrated sigh…..as did I when I discovered it wasn't her.

When Kaoru's soccer friend Ann came to her, I scanned her as well. She looked a bit surprised at me but she let me scan her hands without any hesitation. Kaoru crossed her arms as she watched us while Boomer looked on the scanner with me. Again no match, making me a bit agitated.

Ann then looked at me, making me wonder what she wanted from me. ''Butch, You know the soccer championship is coming up and we actually need Kaoru to train with us in recess. Is it okay if we borrow her from you during recess?''

As I began to think about It I realized that Kaoru was indeed taking a lot of my time away from finding Buttercup or a girlfriend so maybe it wasn't such a bad Idea. ''Alright, on one condition. I want you to get me a date with a cheerleader.''

Ann and Kaoru's face went to horror, making me smile sadistically at them as I gave the finger scanner back to Boomer. ''Boomer, please scan the rest of the school while I'm going to prepare for my upcoming date.'' I said as I walked away from the two girls and my brother.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter:** no one wants to date a guy like you

* * *

**Kaoru's/Buttercup's P.O.V.**

As Butch walked away I began to think about how the hell we were going to pull this off. No one on the cheerleader team wanted to date Butch!

That was when I felt a sudden pull on my arm by Ann. ''We have two big problems now…'' She said as we left the cafeteria, making me very aware that we were playing with fire.

We walked around the corner, were both of us looked around for Butch, Boomer or Brick. ''That date is my last worry now, what if they scan Anna?'' Ann said to me with a panic in her voice. I had not realized it but with that fingerprint scanner, they were going to find out it was Anna in a few hours.

I looked around again while thinking and spotted Miyako at the end of the hallway. I really didn't want to do this but asking couldn't hurt. I mentioned Ann to walk with me and went over to Miyako.

Miyako greeted me and noticed Ann was a little unease as she looked around. ''Miyako, I'm sorry for asking this but can you please go on a date with Butch? It will get Butch away from me during recess and…

''NO!''

''But…''

''No Kaoru! You know very well that one rowdy ruff Z hanging around me is tough enough!'' She said to me as she stepped closer. I sighed but understood her, I also didn't want to date a rowdy ruff Z . ''Alright, we just had to try'' I said while putting my hands up in defeat.

That was when that I got another idea. ''Miyako, maybe there is some other way you can help…do you still have some spare hair bands?'' Miyako looked at me weirdly but gave me two blue hairbands without any questions.

I then gave them to Ann. ''You aren't Anna without these'' Ann seemed to question it at first but then smiled. She understood that as being an identical twin, the only thing difference between them was their fingerprint and the little glow in their eyes. It might be big enough for Brick to recognize, but Boomer would surely fall for it. Ann then ran away, possibly looking for Anna, while I stayed with Miyako.

I laughed a little and focused back on Miyako. ''So, Blue boy still stalking you?'' Miyako nodded yes and walked with me to class. ''I'm lucky that Boomer is doing chores today so no need for me to panic.''

I gave Miyako a pat on her back and a reinsured look. ''I know the boys still have no clue what so ever, so try to relax. Everything we have done so far seems to work.'' I said while I crossed my arms and stopped to hang against the wall.

Miyako also stopped and gave a well-hearted smile. ''I guess I shouldn't worry, at least Boomer is kind to me and not the type to force me on a date like Brick did with Momoko. Speaking of Momoko, where is she?''

I indeed hadn't seen her or Brick, setting off some red signals my head. ''I'm going to find Momoko'' I said to Miyako and I took off, searching through the school.

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V.**

I sneaked my way to the rooftop of the school as it was the only place to smoke without getting caught by any teacher or Brick. I seated down, lighted the cigarette and took a deep breath. Smoking always made me relax my muscles and it took away a lot off stress. Not that it was good for me, but I still preferred it above most other stuff.

I leaned back and closed my eyes when I suddenly heard someone opening the door behind me. I looked up and saw Kaoru, who by now was watching me in awe. ''Are you smoking?! She said as she walked up to me.

I didn't move and took another inhale. ''Shut up, you didn't come here for me…so what or who are you looking for?'' I said as I watched her standing her ground. I saw she needed to think and it made me wonder why she didn't want to tell.

Without me noticing it, she snatched away my cigarette and threw it off the building. I stood up and was about to give her some serious pain when she stepped forward. '' I won't tell Brick about you smoking and I don't have to be you 'slave' ever again,''

I smiled a mean smile at Kaoru and stepped even closer. ''Hell no! You don't tell Brick, you can have your breaks Butch free, how does that sound?'' She seemed to doubt but agreed anyway.

''I'm only agreeing to this because no one wants to date a guy like you and the team needs me,'' Kaoru said as she poked me in the chest. She then turned around and walked away to the staircase.

* * *

**Bubbles/Miyako's P.O.V.**

After recess, I went back to class. I now had English literature for two hours and It was frankly said a little boring without any of my friends. My thoughts wandered back to the time Momoko, Kaoru and I were classmates. We had a lot of fun times together and I wished it all could come together again.

Suddenly my attention got snapped back when the schools microphones went on with a loud beep. It was Boomer and he asked everyone who had not been scanned to leave class and report in the gym hall immediately.

Since I had not been scanned I stood up and walked out of the room with a few other classmates. On the hallway, I noticed Anna and waved…wait.. ''Ann?'' I whispered when I walked next to her. She made a hand movement for me to stay quiet and looked around.

''I'm covering for my sister...are my pigtails like Anna's? I smiled and nodded yes. She made a relieved sigh as we walked along ''You look perfect alike, now the only thing you need is a little luck.'' I said smiling.

As we walked into the gym hall, I mentioned Ann to stay close to me. Maybe I was able to distract Boomer long enough to not notice the minuscule differences between Ann and the one she was pretending to be.

Like predicted, Boomer focused only on me and scanned Ann's fingerprints without even looking at her face. We both laughed relieved when we came across the corner, but it also made me realize that Boomer really seemed to like me a lot more than I thought.

I then said bye to Ann and walked over to my own class. I sat down and focused back on my school work when suddenly Brick walked into class and took a place in front of the class. Some girls began to giggle while others rather ignored him. He didn't seem to care much neither and continued the writings in his notebook.

I noticed he was tired as he stopped writing in the middle of a sentence…dozing off for a few seconds before he continued. That went on until class stopped and we had lunch Break.

Me and all other students stormed outside as the weather was amazingly nice. I went over to the Football and Soccer field, where I was going to the cheer squad to talk about some new cheer moves.

By the time I had reached the soccer field, Kitty and Robin had already arrived and I sat down next to them. They were talking about how much they hated it that there were no boy's on school ground except for the Rowdyruff boys Z.

I happen to know that most girls also see Kaoru as a boy but luckily Kitty and Robin were smarter than they looked and I laughed silently at some of the remarks they made. Even when Annika and Bland joined us they continued their gossiping. Luckily Annika took charge and waved at everyone to come closer. The girls stopped talking and Annika began to draw out some lines with possible new moves while the rest of us watched.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter:** ever heard of the name...

* * *

**Boomers P.O.V.**

I have scanned almost everyone but still not a positive result on the scanner. It made me wonder if the person who did this was even a student.

Not knowing what to do, I walked helplessly around school until I spotted Momoko, who was sleeping underneath one of the trees at the edge of the school area.

I decided to wake her up and walked towards her. When I was only five feet away she woke up and looked drowsy at me. I crossed my arms when I saw the puffiness around her eyes. Her eyes were filled with red lines and it made me a little worried.

''Are you okay Momoko?'' I said as I sat down next to her on the grass. Momoko nodded yes in return but it wasn't that convincing to me. '' I'm just having bad dreams lately who withhold me from a good night sleep, that's all.''

I'm not very good at giving advice but I was willing to give it a try. ''Brick always says that you need to talk with friends and family if something is bothering you, maybe you can do the same?''

Momoko gave me a meaningless look but eventually she softly smiled back at me.'' I can always try right?'' She said as she stood up.

I watched as she left for her friends when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked back, coming face to face with Brick. ''What did you talk about?'' He asked as he watched Momoko leave around the corner of the school building.

''She's having nightmares Brick, no need to worry'' I said with confident as he looked back to me. He seemed to think for a little while but then focused back on the scanner in my hands.

''Any success?'' He asked as he took the device from me. I nodded no and looked at the screen with him. If someone was smart enough to figure out who it was, then it was my brother Brick.

Brick looked very strictly at the scans until he suddenly stopped and looked up to me. ''I guess we will have to play a little harder… In the weekend I will make camera's for the hallways and the both of us will return to the library to do some more research about 'Filia Naturae'.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

Boomer and I have been reading the entire afternoon and still no result or any clue of 'Filia Naturae'. By now the tiredness was getting me, as I had already fallen asleep for 2 times, only to be awoken by Boomer.

Eventually, the school day ended and I came up with another plan. It was clear that the lack of sleep was a big problem and I needed to fix that first. I gave a big frustrated sigh as I realized that there was only one way to make that possible without asking MoJo for help.

I was going to teach my brothers how to reset the security system and the firewall around our information bank. Maybe if I got enough sleep tonight, I could make a virus to locate the damned culprit.

As we walked home I told the boys my plan and they didn't like it at all. ''But if I don't get enough sleep, how will I be alert enough to find Buttercup or any of the girls,'' Butch complained as he kicked against a little rock that was lying on the sidewalk.

Boomer floated on the other side next to me and gave me a look of confusion. ''Wasn't finding the girls first priority?'' He asked while he stopped flying and began to walk next to me.

I nodded 'yes' but stopped a few seconds later. ''Maybe it is the girls who are after this or maybe not, but I do know that if this continues we are going to have a lot more trouble finding them then before.''

**Blossom's/Momoko's P.O.V.**

As the school day ended, I went searching for Annika. It didn't take me long before I had found her in the school's garden. She was in reading a book about mental forces but closed her book as I came near.

''Hi Momoko '' She said as I came sitting next to her. I smiled friendly as I looked at the cover of her book while I asked what I have been wanting to ask all day.

''I heard a rumor about you and your sisters and I wanted to know if it was true'' I said to Annika as I watched her move her book from her lap into her bag. Annika then looked around before she turned to me.

''well, I have no idea what my sisters have been up to lately, but I was staying at Lesley's last night and we had a lot of fun messing with the Ruff's computer system '' Annika said, making my jaw drop in awe from the surprise.

Annika smiled softly back at me, making me more comfortable again. ''Relax… Lesley and I have everything under control….. which reminds me, we found out that there is an illegal organization who fight against the Ruff's regime and they are very dedicated towards the protection and reentry of the PPGZ.

They could be a great help off campus but they are very good at hiding. The only thing Brick even knows about them is the name of their leader.'' I looked curious at Annika as if she thought I knew the person. As a subconscious reaction, I began to wonder if I know a person clever and strong enough to be a step ahead the Rowdyruff boys Z.

''Ever heard of the name Dai Matsubara?''

My eyes widen as I realized that someone who was pronounced dead, was actually very much alive and even fighting for the free world and us Powerpuff girls Z without us knowing it. My face felt like stone as I realized that this would change a lot about our perception of the boys and their position.

Unlike what I knew they still hadn't defeated the resistance surrounding Tokyo and they had actually spread fake rumors to maintain the higher power. This was great to know, but even greater...I can tell Kaoru.

''Kaoru….Kaoru doesn't know'' I said with a lost face making Annika rise her shoulders. I then jumped up and ran away to Kaoru her house while waving goodbye to Annika, who looked a little surprised at me.

I was halfway when I realized that just running up towards Kaoru her house would be a little suspicious and was about to stop when I made an abrupt stop around a corner by bumping into someone.

I closed my eyes as I fell to the ground, only to feel the hard concrete a few seconds later. I shook my head before I opened my eyes, only to be connected to two bright blue eyes that I immediately recognized as Boomers, making my heart skip a beat of fear.

Next to him stood his brothers and all three of them looked a little surprised at me. Boomer then jumped up from the ground, while Brick stretched out his hand and helped me up. I tried to react normal and took his hand to hoist me up.

I looked at Brick as he inspected me for any injuries, making me feel a little more uncomfortable the before. ''Sorry, I was in a hurry'' I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. Brick then connected eyes with me and smirked.

''I knew you missed me, but this much..'' He said with a big satisfied grin on his face, making his brothers snicker and me frown from annoyance. He then placed his hand on my shoulder as he walked up next to me. '' Don't be so dutifulIt, it doesn't sooth you, my dear. ''

I didn't know what to answer to that and gave Brick a thoughtful thought as he passed me and walked further along, with his brothers following right behind him.

They didn't seem to look back and were focusing on other things, making me concentrating on the thing I wanted to…Getting to Kaoru. Instead of looking back towards the boys, I rushed towards Kaoru's house.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter: **Cake &amp; lies

* * *

**Kaoru's/Buttercup's P.O.V.**

After school, I went home straight away because I had to make a lot of homework and Brick had made the rule that athletes could only play when they had at least a B. I rolled my eyes while I thought about it before focusing on the paper in my hands.

The curriculum wasn't that hard but It was a lot of work and I needed to rush it because it all needed to be done before dinner. I had way more important things to do, like soccer practice, watching wrestling and a lot more things….

I was almost halfway when the doorbell rang. At first, I thought it was my mom coming back from shopping, but when the same person rang again and held the button down, I knew it had to be someone else.

I rushed to the door and opened it just far enough to look who was there. As soon as I recognized the person standing at my door as Momoko, I opened it widely.

''Momoko… You have finished the cake already?'' I said with a little sarcasm, making Momoko frown at my reaction before she remembered and smiled. She then pushed me aside, stepped in and closed the door behind her.

''This better be important, we had agreed not to visit at each other's houses remember?'' I said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her to the only room in the house where there were no windows…yes…the bathroom…

I sat down on the lid of the loo as Momoko stood before me with this sparkles of hope in her eyes. It were these sparkles I only saw when we were on a road to victory and so I kept calm and focused on what she was going to say.

''I talked with Annika today and she found out that... apparently the first resistance against the Ruff's is still active….and your alive brother Dai is leading them.'' My eyes widen as a chill ran down my spine. This wasn't possible…

''That's not true, I watched him die in the fireball Brick fired at him…..''I replied back towards Momoko with tears in my eyes. Momoko gave me a pad on my back as she said the words I always used to say to myself. ''You never saw his body ….and I don't think Annika would lie about it.''

I moved my eyes from the ground to look at Momoko. ''But why wouldn't he tell us…even mom and dad have joint the last resistance….'' I had no words left for this sudden change of events and moved my sleeve over my eyes to clear the excessive amount of water.

Momoko smiled happily and unlocked the door, before walking towards the kitchen with me behind her. In the kitchen, her smile faded as she stared outside. ''The boys will expect me to bake a cake for you...so let's talk about that cake..''

I looked outside to see if someone was there while I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. I saw no one and sat down at the kitchen table before we both began to some up ideas.

We had only set the theme which would be wrestling when the doorbell rang again. I gave a frustrated sigh and got up from my chair. The doorbell rang a second time just as I opened the door. On the other side was a very impatient Butch, making me sigh in frustration again.

''What do you want?'' I said as I leaned against the door post with crossed arms. Butch pushed the door further open and walked straight in. I was lucky my parents weren't home and watched as Butch went around the corner, into the kitchen.

I closed to door and followed him while looking around for anything suspicious that I needed to hide. By the time I came into the kitchen he was seated next to Momoko, reading our ingredients and theme list for the cake. Thank god It was really my father's birthday this weekend else he would surely have found out that I lied.

**Butch's P.O.V.**

White sugar, butter, eggs, vanilla extract, all-purpose flour, baking powder and milk stood on the paper in my hand making me frown. I had no idea what all this was for until I remembered something. ''This is for the birthday cake?''

Momoko nodded yes while Kaoru sat down on the other side of the table and gave me an annoyed look. ''Why are you here Butch? What part of 'Butch free breaks' don't you understand?'' Kaoru asked me while she grabbed the piece of paper out of my hand.

I crossed my arms but instead of getting mad I did what Brick had ordered me to do, so I turned towards my reason for being here, Momoko. ''Brick send me after you. He wanted to know why you were is such a hurry.''

Momoko smiled a little unconformable towards me before she took her schoolbag on her lap. ''I thought I had a little accident.'' She said softly and showed me something that women use once a month, making me swallow and look away from embarrassment.

Kaoru seemed like she was amused but tried to keep herself from laughing, only to stop by someone opening the front door. I could literally see the stress taking over her body. Kaoru quickly jumped up and ran towards me. ''Please hide, I'm not allowed to have boys over" She said a little panicking.

I didn't move a muscle, this was too amusing, to hide. It was soon after that a woman entered the kitchen of which I thought she could be Kaoru's mom. The lady stopped walking as soon as she saw me.

Kaoru took a step away from me and made a gesture towards me. ''Mom, this is Butch, he's here with Momoko to make a cake for dad his Birthday...'' Kaoru said as her mom smiled sweetly towards her. ''I'm sorry Kaoru but I need to use the kitchen to make dinner, can you three finish this up as quickly as you can?''

Kaoru nodded 'yes' and seemed complete obediently, making me wonder how she got that done. Was it loyalty? I guess I will never know because Momoko stood up from her seat, took the baking list and my left arm. ''We're already finished Mrs. Matsubara, right Butch?'' She said as she pulled me off my chair.

I didn't know if this was a good thing but before I knew it I and Momoko were outside the house. As soon as Kaoru closed the door behind us, Momoko turned towards me, giving me an angered look as she crossed her arms.

''I have a message for Brick. If he ever wants to know where I'm going he can just ask me instead of sending you after me.'' I gave the girl a strong and evil look back but she didn't seem to budge and just kept standing there with her arms crossed.

I sighed out of frustration and rolled my eyes. ''Brick can hang you for that or even force you on a date again…'' Still Momoko didn't move an inch. ''Tell him'' she said before she turned around and walked away.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I gave a sigh of relieve after I closed the door. I was very surprised at how calm my mom had been with Butch standing before her as I was sure she would have killed him if she got the chance.

I turned around and went to my mom. When I arrived in the kitchen, I saw the anger written on her face. I knew just how dangerous it was to only have butch inside the house with all our spy equipment lying around and thought she was angry towards me as I let him in.

''I had no choice…I had to let him or he had gotten in himself.'' I sad with a disappointed but frustrated voice. My mom seemed to understand and smiled back. ''I know honey, you explained everything that happened at school and with you and your friends, but try to be more careful. If butch or his brother found out about your dad and me are against their regime, I do not want to know the consequences.'' My mom said openhearted to me, making me realize that I had something more to tell her.

I looked a little guilty at my mom before I spoke back to her. ''Mom…there is something else you need to know….there is a rumor going around about Dai….''


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter: **Tired and Grumpy

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V**

After school, the girls and I went practicing our cheer moves. We only had time till eight, after that the soccer field was for soccer practice and so we tried to make the best out of our time on the field.

When it was around eight, me and the girls were practicing the team pyramid, when Kaoru, Ann, and Anna came running onto the field. They were kind and waited with soccer until we had ended our routine. The three girls even clapped for us and we all smiled at the feeling of success.

Our group was about to leave the field when Kaoru came up to us and took Annika and me apart. Kaoru looked around before talking, alerting me in a second. ''Annika, are you sure my brother and the first resistance are still alive?'' Annika nodded yes, almost making me squeal of joy. If we got help, we could surely win from the boys again…

My happy thoughts vanishing when Annika suddenly ran back to her schoolbag taking some envelopes from her bag, only to run back to us again. She gave each of us an envelope and smiled happily. ''Open these when you're home, in these is a specific word that will alarm us that the boys are near or we are in a **not** safe zone.'' Me and Kaoru both agreed and Annika then gave a confident smile, before running after Bland with another envelope.

Kaoru and I watched as she ran around the corner and we both laughed at her antics. ''So Dai is still alive?'' I saw the doubt in Kaoru her eyes when I asked her that, making me feel a little guilty. ''I guess that it is possible…''She then said as she shrugged her shoulders.

I was very happy to hear that not all hope was lost and gave Kaoru a hug. ''Miyako!'' She screamed, making me smile with joy as I missed our friendship and hugs. Well, the hugs mostly from my side but I didn't really care. I soon opened my arms and Kaoru jumped away from me. ''No more hugs!'' She yelled as she ran away….smiling…

I laughed, took my schoolbag and then walked towards home. It was lovely as butterfly's , flowers and the sun gave the most beautiful colors to the world. I felt so happy and jet I had a feeling that something or someone was following me.

I stopped walking and looked behind me, only to be surprised by Cody-chan. We had not spoken since he broke up with me for a more adventures girl and I didn't want to speak to him so I turned back around and resumed my way home.

''So you are going to ignore me? I'm sure we can still be friends Miyako'' Cody said as I ignored him and continued to walk. I was still heartbroken and I couldn't find the right words to say now.

Then suddenly I felt him roughly grab my arm, pulling me around. He didn't seem to care that I had tears in my eyes and only looked angry at me. ''Miyako answer me!''

''You broke up with me remember, why would I want to be friends with someone who broke my heart?'' I softly said as I tried to push his hands off.

Cody didn't let go and stared in my eyes as if he didn't believe me. By now my arm also began to hurt and I got a little more desperate. ''Please Cody, I'm hungry and I need to get home'' Cody seemed to glow a little purple, indicating that the dark practical's in his body were active again. I had no idea what to do now as transforming to Bubbles was impossible with the camera's hanging around. So I stared back at him until he unlocked our eye connection and released my arm. Thank god he is still the good boy inside I thought as I around and walked away without saying anything as the tears rolled over my cheeks.

**Boomers P.O.V.**

Brick and I had been practicing the reset program for a few hours now and I have to admit, I have never been so bored before. I sighed at the thought of doing this the whole night and hoped that this night everything went as planned.

I watched as Brick closed our practice book and he didn't look satisfied at our achievements. ''I guess you will have to do it with this Boomer. If things get to hard please wake me up, those thieves have stolen more than enough information.'' Brick said to me as he got up to get ready to bed.

Unfortunately for Brick, it didn't take long before the first hack or virus attacked us again and with me not able to solve everything he again wasn't getting enough sleep. ''Can't you shut down the system again like you did yesterday?'' I asked him while he was typing on the computer.

Brick first wanted to nod 'no' but then suddenly a victorious smirk appeared on his face. ''I can't shut down everything but if Butch would patrol the city I could shut off all surveillance cameras and if you could try to keep this going, I can make a virus that will locate this so called 'Filia Naturae'.

Little did we know that this night no one of use would get enough sleep…

**Next day:**

Unbelievable that I'm still standing after 2 hours of sleep. I looked at my brothers and took a note to stay away from both of them, the tiredness was making them very grumpy. They had already fought each other at home and I had no need to fight…I had a need to sleep or at least nice company.

I left my brothers and walked around school until I spotted Miyako sitting on a bench. I was about to ask if I could sit on the empty spot next to her when I noticed the bruises on her arm. ''Who did that to you?''

Miyako looked away from me as I seated down next to her. ''It's okay, he didn't do it deliberately, he just wanted faith had other plans for him.'' Miyako looked at me with little tears in her eyes as she said that to me.

''You always see the best in people don't you?'' I asked her, making her smile at my words. ''Sometimes I do yes.'' She said as she looked down to her lap. After that, an awkward silence hung around us until she a minute later broke it.

''So…What's going on with you? Why do you look so tired?'' I smiled a little halfhearted at her as I doubted if I could trust Miyako with information about the hacking stuff. Then again, Brick always told me that you need to talk with friends and family if something is bothering you and I do see her as a friend.

As my thoughts were racing the silence around us grew and so I had to make up something to answer her. ''Every heard of 'Filia Naturae'?'' OMG, did I just blurred that out? I'm way too sleepy to think right now.

Miyako smiled happily at me and gave me an answer I had never expected her to say. ''Yeah, it's a good book right?'' I was astounded at what I was hearing and looked at her with big eyes. No way, maybe she could help me.

''That book …do you know where I can find it?'' I asked her nicely while she seemed to find my reaction a little odd. ''Well, if you want it you can have it. Annika told me that after you have read it, you need to give it away to another person, that way it would bring luck.'' Miyako said as she took a book from her bag and gave it to me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: **What are the rumors?

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

I can't remember last time I was so happy and although I was too tired to read the book, I still tried to read it. I saw opportunities grow and my enemies crumble beneath my feet when I started, but as the school hours passed by and I tried to read more and more, I was pretty disappointed that I was actually too tired to read on.

The only thing I knew now was that Miyako gave the book to Boomer and Miyako got it from that girl Annika. I refused to believe that this was a dead-end and I looked both girls up in the Rowdyruff Z memory base that I could use by mobile phone.

It was interesting to see that both Miyako and Annika had a clean record and they had good grades. I also found out that both are in the cheerleaders team and work at the animal shelter. They were very active girls that were loved by a lot a people for not only their kindness and cheers skills but also their looks.

I looked at their files one more time before I closed my phone and looked at the book next to me again. Filia did point to a girl…filia= daughter…well, the book actually is about three girls… I began to wonder who wrote it and looked at the cover.

It was written by A. Carter…wait…Annika her last name is Carter but she can't be the writer. This book was written… 55 years ago..

I then gave the book to Boomer and ordered him to bring it home, while I searched for Annika who I found shortly after. I was not in the mood for games so I roughly pulled her away as soon as I found her. Annika looked a little surprised at me but didn't do anything to stop me. ''You have three seconds to explain your connection with a book called 'Legend of Filia Natura'' I said when we were alone in the nearest classroom.

Annika looked a little anxiously at me as I raised my fist with a glowing red, but she responded fast. ''I read it, got it from Lesley and gave it to Miyako!'' She said with little panic in her voice as she shrunk backward a little from fear.

I had never seen her do this and I lowered my fist in response while I held on to my evil stare. This reaction was good as fear drives people to do things they normally wouldn't do. It was now obvious that she told the truth but this was not the only information I needed.

''How about the writer A. Carter?'' The girl seemed to think, but the longer she thought the less scared she began to look. ''I have no idea? Maybe my grandma Anne Carter wrote it?''

Annika seemed to be clueless about it but It could be a step in the right direction if it really was her grandmother. I sighed tiredly as I was way too sleepy to do anything today and mentioned to her to leave me alone.

Annika quickly ran away from me and I began to think about my next move. I wasn't going to solve that book and the mystery around it in one day, so I focused on other things. Like finishing that virus, following classes, catching the PPGZ and dating Momoko.

I yawned as I walked onto the hallway knowing that the only priority I had was that of sleeping and resting. Sitting down on a bench in the hallway I watched as recces began and all students walked by me to the cafeteria.

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

Recces has begun but I felt horrible. We got a test today and I actually think this is the first time I failed this year. From frustration, I sat down on the bench in the hallway to only notice a few seconds later that I was sharing it with Brick.

Brick looked happy to see me but I frowned at him a little unsatisfied. He did seem to get that I was unpleased but instead of leaving me he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. ''What's going on? You seem stressed?''

I frowned again and gave him a worried look. There was no reason not to talk about and walk away so I told him what was on my mind. ''I didn't do well on the surprise quiz today. It was like I had skipped the chapter where the quiz was about.'' Brick friendly smiled back at me, making me wonder if he was sincerely nice to me.

''Don't worry Momoko, it's not going to count for your grades.'' He suddenly said, making me wonder as to why I made the quiz in the first place. I again looked surprised but this time, I was also smiling a little.

Brick looked around and when he saw no other people were around he moved closer to me and whispered in my left ear. ''I trust you so do not tell this to anyone, but it's actually a test to find the Powerpuff Z by their interests and intelligence.''

I believe my mouth fell open from surprise…NO, If this test was working I was in big trouble when Brick got the results. ''I guess that's very smart of you'' I said as I fake smiled at him, making him glisten from confidence. You cannot imagine how much I wanted to burst his bubble, but right now I needed to stay calm and act normal.

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Today was a very tiring day as I was constantly thinking about Dai. Was it really true? I know Mom didn't want to know a thing about it yesterday, but I do trust Momoko just as much and if she believes it…

I gave out a frustrated sigh as I laid my head down on my desk, trying to focus back on the teacher without the use of any energy. I wanted to ask Butch about my brother but I guess that would make me very suspicious.

Giving out a deep sigh again, I noticed that Butch was watching me. I was not in the mood to talk with him or do anything at this moment. Knowing that Butch was also tired from lack of sleep, I knew that getting on his bad side was not a good idea.

As soon as the bell went I wanted to run away towards the soccer field and away from Butch. The only thing was that an arm stopped me from doing so. Butch his arm to be precise. Annoyed I looked at him as everyone else left the classroom.

I rolled my eyes when Butch closed the door when we were the only once left, but he surprised me when he opened a window and sat down next to it while taking out a cigarette. ''I know something is bothering you Kaoru…''He said as he took his lighter and burned the tip of his cigarette. His eyes only focusing on my face to see my reaction.

For the first time in my life, I thought Butch really cared about what I was going to say. He seemed interested in what was going on in my mind and that was something that scared me. I gave him an annoyed look as I sat down on the table before him and thought about my answer.

Should I ask him about Dai or not? He knows who I am right? He already checked my profile before I became his assistant so he must know? Or is it too risky to ask?

''Nothing special…just some teenage problems'' I told him as I crossed my arms in front and kept on watching him. Butch raised a brow in an expression of disbelieve. Instead of talking back to me Butch offered me his cigarette. It was very tempting as I too had smoked before but I had no need for it and it wouldn't get me out of this mess.

I waved his hand away and looked straight into those dark green eyes again, who were trying to hypnotize me for the truth he so dearly wanted to know. ''Fine, there are some rumors going and I don't know what to think of them….''

A long silence fell as I tried to hold back any emotion that I felt in my body when thinking about my brother. Butch seemed to notice he had found what he was looking for, but he was a little surprised about the impact it had on me.

**Butch's P.O.V.**

I never thought Kaoru could be hurt by rumors and I wondered what it had all been about. She didn't cry but I could see It did hurt her. It might seem weak from some points of view but I have a heart and somehow I liked having Kaoru around me. Her disobedience seemed to add some spice to my life and I didn't want to lose that.

''What are the rumors?'' I asked while inhaling some more smoke as I tried to make sense of her facial expression again. The doubt of telling me was back on her face and quickly she avoided eye contact with me.

''They say my dead brother isn't dead Butch'' She said with pain in her heart. It felt like I had swallowed a stone and it got stuck in my throat as I thought about how it would be if I were in her position.

I stood up and gave her a rub on her back, only to earn a discomfort able glance. ''You know what? Why don't you take the day off from being my assistant? That way you can sort out your thoughts and tomorrow you can help me with my list again.'' I suggested, only to remind myself that I was also skipping school to get a little more sleep.

Kaoru looked a little weird to me before she responded calmly. '' Really, you would let me do that?'' In response I jumped out of the window and hovered there, just to say goodbye. '' I'm going to skip school for some sleep anyways so I don't care…. see you tomorrow.''


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter: **You are worth it

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

Lunchtime was good for us as the sun was shining and the clouds stayed away. The cheer team was practicing their solo moves while Annika was telling me what had happened to her with Brick.

I was a little surprised that Brick had such an interest in that book and was willing to hurt an innocent girl like Annika for it.

''If I would have known... ''I mumbled while Annika smiled back at me and gave me a lollipop from her lunch bag. ''Don't worry, they have nothing to use it for.'' She responded as I took the candy and ate it.

''So….what's going on with you and Boomer? I heard some gossip about him kissing you!'' Annika teased as she sat down next to me on the benches. The only thing I did was smile and look to the ground.

Boomer was so happy with that book that he kissed me on the mouth before he took off, but I wonder if he had noticed himself doing it. He probably realized afterward, making me giggle at his action as I thought back.

Apparently Bland had noticed as she was giggling while she stood before me. ''Is that a yes or a no?''

I looked around before I gave a small smile. ''I guess that in his enthusiasm he kissed me'' I said while already regretting telling them. I had really mixed feelings about Boomer and that kiss didn't help either.

Boomer also got my phone number and is sending me all kinds of cute messages throughout the day. I already knew I had no heart of stone, but he is really beginning to touch me. I'm smiling every time he sends something to me, I think about hem when he's not here and I really liked that kiss…

Bland and Annika both giggled until I reconnected my eyes with theirs. '' I knew Momoko was going to be a great distraction for Brick, but you dating Boomer is more than just a distraction….you two would make such a great couple'' Annika said as she began stretching her legs for some practice.

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

Miyako made me so happy today, I can't believe she gave me that book and let me kiss her. The kiss wasn't something I had planned or wanted to do but it just happened and it felt good. I knew I wanted another kiss as it was like heaven when our lips touched.

I dreamed on not realizing that recess time was flying by. I looked at my clock again…five minutes until recces ended and I had done absolutely nothing. Looking at my food again I realized that I wasn't hungry for food…I was hungry for another kiss.

Using my last few minutes I searched for Miyako who I found next to the soccer field with the rest of her cheerleader group. As I walked up to her the girls from her cheer squad began to giggle. I guess she told them or the gossip goes fast.

'' Miyako, can I talk to you in private?" I said as I came close enough for her to hear. She agreed and walked with me to the back of the benches. There we stood a moment in silent before one of us spoke.

''Look, I'm sorry that I surprised you today but you make me feel so warm inside…. If I rushed you then I'm sorry, I can wait for you to trust me.'' Miyako smiled lovely at me and that was when I had to admit something else to her. ''Also, I made you these and I want you to have them''

Boomer took a few drawings from his schoolbag and gave them to Miyako, who was impressed by what he had drawn for her. The first three drawings were beautiful, he had drawn her in a cowboy outfit, a long dress and her in his signature outfit.

She loved it and slowly turned to the fourth drawing. Unlike the drawings before this one was not what she had expected and looked at him with big eyes in surprise. On this picture, she wore her PPGZ outfit and she knew instantly that he knew.

''I know that if my brothers find out I will have a big problem, but to me, you are worth it. I love you Miyako and I would never kill you.''

* * *

**Bricks .P.O.V.**

As recces ended I brought Momoko to her class and walked over to the technology lab. The principle told me that one Lesley Ireland was a genius with computers and she was in that class now.

As I entered the room everyone stared at me in disbelieve or fear. ''I'm here to pick up Lesley'' A few seconds later I noticed a small girl with brown hair coming towards me. '' HI lord Brick'' she said as she stood before me and held her V-pad tight under her arm.

''Walk with me'' She obeyed and walked with me to a nearby empty classroom. I mentioned her to sit down and I showed her the security breaches I have had the last few days. She looked at it for a moment before she made eye contact with me. ''What do you want me to do?''

I gave her an evil grin before I replied. ''I want you to find out who was behind it and fix it so no one ever comes through my firewall again.'' The girls looked a little anxious but she was thinking about what to do. ''And what if I can't?''

I made my fist glow red a few inches from her face. ''I guess that violence or jail time would be the best option for you.'' She agreed immediately and I watched as she worked for the next few hours.

Watching her I noticed a few things. This girl was still on my list and could possibly be Blossom so I need to watch her every move. She was intelligent and ….she looked very tired..

''Lesley, you look tired. Did you stay up late last night?'' The girl looked at me before she nodded yes.'' I helped Momoko Akatsutsumi with studying Lord Brick, we were done in the middle of the night.''

I doubted that, but it did gave me one more excuse to talk to Momoko again. I again had to choose between Momoko or sleep and again Momoko won.

After school, I used my data to find Momoko's house and flew to it. There a little girl opened the door to me. She seemed a little scared of me but let me in when I asked her.

''Is Momoko home?'' I asked her while she brought me to the living room. She crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke to me. ''Why?''

I smiled at the girl before asking her what I actually wanted to ask Momoko. ''Did she study with Lesley last night?'' She seemed to think about it and gave me an answer I had not expected. ''Yeah I believe they were skyping about some Math problems until the internet stopped at nine. You really need to fix that for your people you know.''

I looked weirdly at the girl at first but then I laughed at her. She was still so innocent and I really did not want to spend more time on waiting. ''Alright well tell Momoko she has 4 hours to meet me at my castle or else I will have her arrested.''

* * *

**Later on..**

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

OMG, why didn't my sister tell me sooner I had to meet Brick before eight. I'm running as fast as I can towards the castle. I had no idea why Brick was calling me but I had to obey. Stupid Rowdyruffs!

I stopped to catch some breath when my watch beeped. I had not made it on time and knew Brick was going to use that against me later on. I walked the last part since I was already late and arrived at the entrance a few minutes later.

Brick opened the door and let me in. ''You're late. Some trouble finding the place?'' He asked a little sarcastic. I replied not all to nice back at him. '' No, just a little sister who always forgets things.''

Brick grabbed me by my left arm and took me to a big room. I noticed Butch and Boomer sitting on their throne as I got placed in the middle of the room. Brick then seated down between his brothers. ''I have a question for you and you better answer this correctly?'' What time was it that you stopped studying with Lesley Ireland yesterday?'' he asked me while he relaxed back in his throne.

I was a little surprised by this question and asked myself what outcome my answer would have. I stayed quiet and blinked a few times, to many discomforts of the boys. Then Butch jumped off his throne and walked towards me with glowing fists.

''I don't know! We stopped when the internet connection fell.'' I said with some panic in my voice. Butch looked at Brick who seemed to think about my answer. A long silence made me feel very uncomfortable and I was almost happy when Brick spoke again.

''What time do you think you were sleeping, after midnight or before?'' I answered much quicker than before as I came to the conclusion that my little sister must have told him about it. '' Before?!''

Butch seemed unpleased but Brick looked happy. ''I told you my Momoko wouldn't lie.'' He said as he jumped off his throne and walked towards Butch. ''I guess we have enough information to arrest that girl but please try to catch her in the act''

Butch and Boomer then both ran out of the room, leaving only Brick and me behind.

I didn't get much time to think as Brick hugged me from the back as soon as his brothers left the room. ''Come on Momoko, why so stiff? Can't you enjoy being around me for once?''

I sighed frustrated but almost yelped when he lifted me up off the ground. I had not expected this to happen and was very happy when he placed me back on the ground near his throne. He moved before me and took my head in his right hand while slowly lifting it.

Our lips were only inches apart but he didn't kiss me, he just stared in my eyes as I stared back. I had never felt someone having so much power over me and it felt very confusing. He then lowered my head and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

''I don't care how long I have to wait for you, I can feel we are meant to be''

Somehow that was touching but the feelings of justice were still there. I could not let myself fall in love with a bad boy like him and looked a little sheepish at him as my mind raced. Brick was already a step ahead and was planning his next move on me. ''Because you were five minutes late, I have some movies and Netflix for you to watch with me''


	22. Chapter 22

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

As I reluctantly watched the first movie with Brick, I noticed that he was having a lot of trouble to keep his eyes open. It didn't take long before he was sound asleep, giving me a chance to go home. I looked on more time at the boy who had made my life a living hell in the past but was now so different and nice to me.

His moves were a bit too cheesy for my liking but at least he tried, unlike so many other boys. Boys only loved Blossom, never Momoko. I signed frustrated as I thought about my former archenemy being the only boy who loved me for me.

I slowly walked away from Brick until I had left the throne room. Knowing he couldn't hear me, I walked casually towards the exit and left his castle. I guess that Brick will use this against me in the future but I didn't care for now.

**Next day**

When I arrived at school the next day, a lot was going on. Apparently the boys had installed their camera's last night and had captured a lot of suspicious activities. They had captured Anna booby-trapping Butch his locker, but when Butch went out to look for her he didn't come back resulting in Boomer, Brick, and the Ganggreen gang searching the whole school for them.

While Ignoring everything around me I walked to Lesley who was watching the boys their search. When I arrived next to her she looked at me and said. ''I guess the _sunshine_ isn't coming today''

I soon realized what she meant and asked her to walk with me. Lesley lifted up her bag and placed it on her back. We walked to class, where she wrote me a small note.

_The sunshine surrounds the school, isn't that lovely?_

So, cameras were everywhere in school. This wasn't good.

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V.**

Why is it so dark? ''Anna, I know you are behind this and if I get my hands on you!'' I could hear she wasn't alone and if I had to guess her sister Ann was at least one of them. I wanted to kill them but somehow I was held in place on a chair with some sort of cuffs that blocked my powers. I calmed a bit as I heard them whisper and wanted to know what they were saying. Focusing on every sound in the room, my super hearing was ideal to filter out any unnecessary sounds.

''I freaked out okay, the only thing I knew was hitting him really fast.'' I recognized that voice as Kaoru's which surprised me but then again she was friends with Anna and Ann. Wait, she was the one who had hit me so hard?!

''I know but we can't ask Blast to keep on clearing people's mind. It takes to much of her normal energy and we should only use it when it's really necessary. Besides she's the only person next to the boys that I know who has superpowers without transforming and I have a feeling we're going to need her healing powers in the future.'' Someone (Anna?) responded to Kaoru.

I heard Kaoru agree before the door opened and three more people walked in. One walked to me and laid her hands on the sides of my head.

''Are you sure this will…..''

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

''Are you sure this will work?'' I asked Annika who had now joined us. Annika nodded yes and watched with us as Blast her eyes and hands began to glow around Butch his head. ''Butch is hard but doable for her, she has erased his memory before. As long as he doesn't get triggered he won't remember anything. Boomer is quite easy but Brick is another story. He's too intelligent to get brainwashed.''

I was relieved and watched Blast do her work on the blind faulted Butch before her. It took a few minutes before she stopped and looked at us with desperate eyes. ''I'm not strong enough to erase his memory again, but I can try to replace the last ten minutes with another one. Any volunteers who want to be in it?''

My mind rushed back to ten minutes ago. When Butch found Anna his wrath was hell and without his brothers there was no one to stop him from killing her. That was when I transformed behind Butch to save her life. I have been lucky Butch had wracked the cameras in his anger else not only Ann and Anna but also the boys would have known who I am. I was lucky to knock Butch out with one shot because normally he was way to powerful and if he had gained consciousness while he had not been strapped down all hell would have broken lose again.

''I will do it'' I said, making the girls next to me look surprised. Butch was my responsibility and so it was going to be me who was going to deal with him and his new memory.

''Don't worry, your secret is safe with me and Anna, thank you '' Ann said before she and the other girls left the seller, leaving me and Blast alone with Butch. As silence filled the room as thoughts about how dangerous everything was, came back to me after being concealed from my head the last few months.

I wanted to fight, I wanted everything to go back to normal, I wanted my normal life back. The promise I made to Blossom and Bubbles was one I had to keep. No attacking, killing or spying the boys but wasn't this getting too far?

I watched as Blast removed Butch his blind fault and chains and watched carefully as she came near me. ''Butch thinks he punished Anna and locked her up in her locker. After that, he searched for company to smoke with and brought you here into the basement because he didn't want to smoke outside as Brick is going to give him a lecture as soon as he steps outside this room. ''

Blast then left, while I watched who Butch awoke from his sleep. He was almost opening his eyes when I realized something. If he was smoking, where was his cigarette? I quickly grabbed his smokes and lighter and light one up before I took in some of the toxic air.

Just in time as Butch woke up the second I inhaled. He first looked a bit woozy but then he had the all-knowing self-confident smile back. ''I knew you were a smoker!'' He said with a lot of pleasure while I gave him a dirty look. ''I try not to smoke but It's hard when I'm stressed.''

Butch crossed his arms as his smirk suddenly vanished. ''Are you still bugged by those rumors?'' He asked while relaxing in his chair. He almost looked concerned but I knew better and tried to ignore him by watching some of the smoke leaving my mouth. Soon thoughts about Dai came back to me, almost getting me into tears. I was not going to let Butch see my tears but I was thinking about asking him what he knew. His newfound relaxed self was someone I was able to trust and I liked that.

Maybe I should just be bold and ask?

I looked at Butch one more time and watched as he too light up a cigarette until I asked what had been on my mind for the last few days. ''There are rumors going around that my deceased brother is still alive.''

Butch his eyes grew wider and somehow I could see It was concerned but was he concerned about me or his empire? Knowing the leader of the first resistance was still alive, was probably not a happy thought for him. Unless he already knew and Annika was right about the informative she got.

''Do you know if they're true? Is Dai still alive? '' I asked when silence formed around us. Butch looked at him as I saw gears turning in his head. The boy was thinking about the best thing to answer me as he his facial expression changed from concerned to thoughtful. Then he looked me straight in the eyes, stood up and walked towards me until he was almost in my private zone.

''I can answer your question but I need something in return'' I should have known that, but being so close to the real answer I wanted to do anything for it. ''Name your price,'' Butch smiled victoriously as he thought about all the things he could name and soon came up with his price.

''I haven't been to a party for ages and with your fathers birthday this Saturday I think an invitation for Brick, Boomer and myself plus dates would be great.''


	23. Chapter 23

**chapter 23: **Talking about some private stuff

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V.**

I saw Kaoru flinch at my proposal before she crossed her arms in defense and it made me wonder why. Her mom had been nice to me and she had nothing to hide that I already knew, right? Yes, I knew Kaoru and her family had a criminal record when it came to my brothers and me but they stopped their activities a long time ago. To be precise, the day that we faked Dai his death.

He had been just as bad for us as the PPGZ and had tried everything to stop us. So when we saw a chance to stop him we took him down immediately. He is now locked up in our castle where he will stay for a long long time.

Kaoru knowing her brother is still alive doesn't surprise me with our systems down the last days, but I do wonder who told her. I stared into her eyes who were still connected with mine as she finally spoke.

''No….''

''so you don't want to know?''

Kaoru now looked angry at me, making me laugh. If she really wanted to know, she was going to give in soon and although her face went red she tried to stay put. Doubt was probably on her mind but she didn't show it. She was a strong girl and I liked that. Maybe I liked it even more than I had realized before….I mean...I'm beginning to care?

When the realization hit me of me liking Kaoru, I stopped laughing and looked at her from another point of view. If it wasn't for the boys clothing Kaoru was a pretty girl, she was strong, had an own will and even I wasn't able to control her.

Kaoru seemed to notice that I stopped laughing because something in my mind changed and she took the opportunity to try and calmly explain why I wasn't welcome. ''Look, Butch, your brothers and you aren't very wanted guests at my dad's party. My parents still hold a lot of regret for Dai his dead.''

Kaoru didn't look desperate, but I could hear it in her voice. I was pushing her and she wanted to end the conversation quickly. Maybe I could try something else...wait...why am I being soft...I'm one of the three lords, I can do whatever I want...Invited or not..I crossed my arms as a defense before I spoke again.

''You want to know or you don't want to know.'' I smirked confident at her but Kaoru also looked a little more self-assured than before. ''Fine then, thanks for the help Butch'' She said sarcastically before she walked to the exit door. Kaoru angrily pulled the door handle, breaking it and unintentionally locking us in the basement.

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

Today started out as a good day for my brothers. We had found the prankster and got every girl's test result. I already knew who Bubbles was, so I pretended not to know and play along. Brick his list shrunk from 380 to 10 girls, which was incredible but Butch had less luck. He previously had 40 girls on his list but 30 girls still remained now. I had 10, but already knowing that Miyako is Bubbles I only looked at her results. She matched the test for 60%, making me realize that for her this test wouldn't have worked.

Once on school ground, we did lose Butch, which Brick and I didn't mind until a small alarm went off on Brick his wrist. It only beeps when me or Butch are unconscious, alarming me and Brick that something bad was going on. We searched for a few minutes and found Anna, who committed her pranks and begged Brick to not let Butch kill her.

Brick laughed loud and took out his girls list, crossing her off. ''Anna, I will talk with Butch about it okay?'' I heard him say as he looked in the direction she came from. ''Did you see Butch already?'' My head shot to the left to face them again as I knew Brick could read a lie from a lot of people's faces, but Anna stayed relaxed and pointed to the other side of the school. ''I believe he was searching for me around the soccer field?''

When Brick and I arrived we noticed that the soccer field was destroyed, just like the camera's hanging around it and I began to fear that maybe someone had indeed killed Butch. Brick examined the ground while I called the Ganggreen gang for some backup.

While Brick looked for more clues, he made me note everything he mentioned. '' Most damage is made by physical impact of fists. By the size and force, I think most or all the damage is done by Butch. It's very unlikely but since there are no burnings on the grass Butch might even have lost his battle against someone without superpowers. There is no sign of drag marks, so the person who had lifted him had to be strong enough to carry him or he walked away himself.''

Brick seemed to stop and think for a moment before he got distracted by the Ganggreen gang calling him. They had found footprints on the other side of the field. It looked like three pairs of shoes and Brick scanned them with his watch.

When we were almost finished, we were both relieved to get a call from Butch. He and Kaoru had locked themselves in, in the schools basement. Brick didn't show much of his emotions but I did know he was happy that Butch was okay.

When we arrived a few minutes later we opened the door and found a very angry but thankful Kaoru and a smiling Butch. Brick looked irritated at Butch as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Butch looked a bit questioned as Brick gave him a pound against his head. ''Butch, what the hell have you been the last twenty minutes?!'' Brick growled as he angrily looked at his brother. Butch raised his hands in defense and answered his brother.

''I was talking about some private stuff with Kaoru.''

Brick tried to stay calm and pinched the bridge of his nose while he signed frustrated. ''And before that? What happened on the soccer field?''

Butch seemed to think a long time before he answered but he did smile maliciously before telling what happened. '' I gave that Anna a little lesson about pranking me when Kaoru stopped me by telling me in how much trouble it would get me since you don't like me killing people. She then took me here to cool off and we started talking.''


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter: **play a little game

* * *

Miyako's P.O.V.

Chaos was the right word to describe today. The Gangreen gang has closed half the school, Butch was missing and cameras were everywhere. Everyone was acting different from usually, making me feel very uncomfortable.

I tried to pretend like nothing had happened and walked to class, only to be surprised by Momoko being in the same classroom. ''Momoko, what are you doing here?'' I asked knowing we didn't share the same class.

Momoko looked seriously at me and softly said. ''The boys moved everyone who is still on their profile list to two classes. I guess we are going to share classes again.'' She smiled while saying that last sentence. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

I sat down and watched as other students entered the room. Ann, Lesley, Annika, Blast and Bland entered the room, surprising both me and Momoko. I guess that the girls did make themselves noticed by the boys the last few days.

I looked a little better and noticed Ann sank down in her seat. She looked like she had just finished coaching her team and was relaxing the stress away. Her sister Annika didn't look any better as she looked totally exhausted. Maybe it was from lack of sleep?

Blast had her hands on her head like she had a headache while Bland looked a little worried about her. The only one who looked better than yesterday was Lesley. She looked less tired and was busy working on some kind of electronics that she took with her to class.

To my surprise, 10 more students took place in our class of which two were Robin and Kitty from the cheer team. I realized that my whole team was here and wondered if they had a direct clue to a PowerPuffZ being in the cheers quad. Then again Boomer knows about me and I have a feeling he wouldn't help his brothers to find me.

The class then started and after 10 minutes Anna walked in with some sort of excuse, followed by all the boys and Kaoru a few minutes later. It was then that I realized that the boys might have more clues than we thought.

Brick interrupted the teacher and took place before the class. He looked upon us and gave one of his evil smiles. ''I guess I should explain why you are here and not in your normal classes. You see, you are here because you scored high in one of our tests to filter our the Powerpuff girls Z. To make sure you are not one of them you are being evaluated on everything you do in this class. I have to admit that there are some exceptions in this class because I just don't trust some of you regardless of being a Puff or not.''

He then looked at Anna who shrunk down in her seat of guilt, before he looked at the rest of us. I thought about swallowing but I knew I would make myself noticed if I did and watched the rest around me. Momoko was chewing then back of her pencil and Ann was still drawing doodles on her paper. Annika seemed to have a faceless expression while Lesley looked a little scared. I understood her fear, Brick could be very intimidating.

I then watched at Boomer who gave me a wink when Brick wasn't looking my way. I now understand why I was in this class. Not because I was a suspect, but because Boomer wanted me to be in the same class as he.

* * *

Momoko's P.O.V.

I laid down my pencil and looked a bit annoyed at Brick. I was really curious at why I was in this classroom. Was it because I had indeed scored high on my test results or was it because someone wanted me to be here.

I had seen the wink Boomer gave to Miyako and I knew more than enough about her. Miyako was never going to be a suspect, she had escaped the dance by being friends with Boomer.

A small thought about me trying the same thing with Brick came to mind for a second, but it went away as fast as it came. Brick was indeed trying but could I really be so forgiving as Miyako? Was it worth it?

I pushed the thought away as Brick ordered us to move all chairs into a circle and handed out cards with names on it. Then he sat down on a chair next to me. ''so we are going to play a little game. You all have a card in your hand and you have to mention someone in this room who might be the Powerpuff Z on your card. ''

Brick then pointed to me and I looked down at the card. Blossom was spelled in big black letters, making me sweat a little. I turned my head up and faced Brick again. He seemed to nod that I needed to do this or else and so I reluctantly accused Leslie. ''I think Lesley could be Blossom because she's the smartest kid in school'' I then looked from Lesley to Brick, who seemed pleased and pointed to Miyako next to me.

''I think Anna would make a great Buttercup because she just as soccer crazy as Buttercup.''

Then all the other girls continued as I watched until we were at the last person. Kitty McTimes. She had always been the gossip girls and knew a lot about everyone. But what surprised me the most was that she named me as Blossom.

''Well, Momoko would make a great Blossom because she can be a little bossy and likes to play the leader while she's not. Besides she used to be all boycrazy until you guys showed up, so she obviously has something to hide.''

I didn't know what came over me but I was a little shocked that Kitty guessed right. Of all the fingers that had been pointed out she was the only one to connect the right Puff with the right person.

Brick also seemed a little surprised and tried to see if I looked guilty. ''Are you Blossom?'' He asked, making me almost panic and reveal myself, but I stayed calm and reminded myself that everyone was just making up stuff.

''No..I just...I got a bad experience with trusting crushes , so I'm not acting all in love around people anymore...'' I said with a soft voice as I looked to the ground, hoping that Brick would fall for my lie.

Brick seemed to buy it but he wasn't done with me. '' and the wanna be a leader stuff?'' I looked up again and said to him the truth. ''I guess it's because everyone I know is popular because they have something that makes them special and I sometimes want to be special too. Like Ann and Kaoru who are fantastic at soccer or Miyako and Bland who can draw everything perfect.''

Brick laid his hand on my back and I waited for a cheesy answer, but instead he said something nice to me. ''Momoko, everyone is special in their own way and I'm sure you can accomplish anything if you start believing in yourself,''

I smiled at his friendly words and was about to say thanks until he had to ruin it. ''Besides, you are always special to me'' I gave him an annoyed look and crossed my arms in response.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter: **Something isn't right

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I loved Momoko's annoyed look and noticed I was more and more focussing on her. If I really wanted to catch at least on of the PPGZ then I needed to stop this. The only problem was that Momoko was still on my list because she did have a lot of similarities with Blossom. The things Kitty mentioned were the things I already knew but Momoko had indeed really good answers for them.

''well since you all have been so cooperative, I suggest we resume the remaining hours with our usual school work,'' I said before I stood up and took a seat in the back of the classroom. My brothers did the same and also watched as everyone worked together to get everything back into place.

I noticed the three Carter sisters didn't need to communicate like they already knew what the other was thinking. Momoko and Miyako also worked out fine, as one of them moved their chairs back and the other moved the tables. Kaoru was less helpful and only did her chair before she sat down before Butch again and turned around.

''I still want to know...''

''And I still want to go to your party''

I had no idea what those two were talking about but both of them kept their foot down during their argument. It looked like Butch had found himself a girl that was able to match him and I liked the way this was going. He could really use someone else in his life besides us.

I looked away from them and watched Boomer instead, who was drawing hearts on his school paper. I could see his drawing skills had indeed improved a lot in this last week but I don't think he has at least one clue to find his counterpart. Luckily for him I'm also keeping a list for him, Bubbles isn't getting away so easy.

* * *

It felt like hours and it was, but then school finally ended and the weekend started. All students left the school while my brothers and I went to the soccer field. We had to fix the benches, the grass, the walls, the cameras...Luckily the Ganggreen Gang was already working on it and while Boomer and Butch helped them, I was playing the surveillance tapes.

I noticed that not only Anna had been on the soccer field but also her sister. It had indeed been Butch who had destroyed the camera's but what was most interesting was that I had also a tape of the entrance of the soccer field and it seemed that Kaoru had indeed come, but later on she was carrying him with Anna. Butch looked lifeless, making me aware that something isn't right.

I watched all the tapes of the school building and has now seen that Annika and Blast also joined them in the basement. It seems that one of them has done something to erase Butch his memory but how? and how did they know I had no cameras installed in the basement?

I looked from my phone towards Butch and called him to me. ''Can you please tell me again what happened this morning?'' He looked a little irritated but after a big huff he answered. '' Like I said this morning, I gave that Anna a little lesson about pranking me. Then Kaoru came and told me in how much trouble it would get me since you don't like me killing people and then we went to the basement to cool off and could talk privately.''

I observed him but I couldn't find a lie, which was very strange since I did have another truth on tape. I didn't know what to do, so I showed Butch the footage. It gave him a headache and even more questions than I had.

* * *

**Kaoru's p.o.v**

School ended but since Butch destroyed the soccer field, practice was canceled.

Luckily for me Ann Invited me for a one on one soccer match at the nearby park so both of us could do what we loved the most, sports.

Both Ann and I ran away from school as far as possible and met at the entrance of the park. Normally the Gangreen gang was surveilling there but now they were helping to restore the soccer field this was an ideal place to hang out. Ann even had brought drinks for us and some snacks.

''May I ask something...'' She asked when we sat down at a nearby bench. I moved my green cap higher up my head so I could see her face more clearly and noticed that she was just her curious self. I waited for her to pop the question and wondered what she wanted to ask.

''About what happened this morning...I always thought you girls weren't strong enough to defeat the boys...but you knocked him out in one blow...'' Ann said softly so no one could hear her. I wanted to tell her so much about the boys but the truth is more complicated.

''It was a lucky shot, Ann. We had one battle in which I kicked him against his head for 15 times and still he didn't move a muscle. Those boys somehow found something that made them immortal and until today, I didn't even know that it was possible to injure one of them.

With the professor in jail, we had almost lost the hope of winning until my brother came to help us. He was designing a special weapon that could take their powers away for a few hours, but when he was testing it with us girls and the boys found out all hell broke loose.

My brother, leader of the resistance died that day and with that all our hope of ever winning from the boys. '' I believe I looked sad while I told Ann this because she had the tendency to feel others emotions with them and she looked sad as well.

''But Dai isn't dead, Annika would never lie about something like that,'' Ann said as she roughly pushed her soccer ball in my hands. I rolled my eyes in disbelief but her voice was one of confidence. She only used that when she was 100% sure about something.

I stood up and released the ball from my hands, letting it fall to the ground and towards my feet. ''My parents don't believe it and I confronted Butch but he's not telling until I get him to a party.'' I watched the ball as I moved it between my feet a couple of times before running away with the ball, only to be followed by Ann.

It didn't take her long before she got her ball back as my mind quickly got back to the boys and my brother, getting me a little more frustrated than before. '' So you don't want to believe my sister by her word...what kind of proof do you need?''

I stopped in my tracks and looked at her with a serious thinking face. Was there a way she could help without getting in trouble? ''I don't think there is a way Ann, your sisters and you already get yourself in more than enough trouble.''

Ann quickly moved the ball between my legs and I watched as the ball went through my legs. damn, this never happened... She then began to uphold the ball with her feet and gave me one of her mischevious glints. ''We promised to help and so we are going to help, but the thing is we can't do it with such a little group as us high school girls...Maybe you know some people who can help us this weekend outside of the school?''

I went in for an attack again and tried to take the ball from her, only to be surprised by one of her new moves. ''I could ask my father's friends tomorrow...''


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: **Why did you panic again?

* * *

**kaoru's p.o.v.**

''I could ask my father's friends tomorrow...'' I said before I got interrupted by Ann, who had stopped and looked behind me. She then pointed behind me and I turned around to see what was going on.

The Gangreen gang has come back, accompanied by the three I didn't want to see. A little frustrated I gave a hard kick against to ball, who then flew out of my sight. Ann crossed her arms while she gave a big huff from frustration before she reluctantly ran after her ball.

I almost thanked god for Ann's fast return and went in for the attack again, only to find myself on the ground a couple of seconds later. With my body on the ground, I turned around and reluctantly looked up, only to find Butch standing next to me.

''What now? I'm off the hook remember'' I growled while I stood up, only to get an evil glare back from him. Something was off. I could see in his eyes that something had changed this afternoon, but what?

''I saw the schools surveillance tapes and you two better start talking before I'm going to kill you.'' I swallowed but refused to step back. He might have seen de tapes, he still doesn't know I'm Buttercup. If he knew I probably wouldn't be standing here alive.

Ann stepped forward to answer him but Butch held up his hand, stopping her from saying something. '' Kaoru..'''I could hear his voice was more serious and cold than before, but what kind of excuse can I make?

Wait...I know were all the cameras are...maybe I can use this for my lie...thank god he's not Brick.

''I don't know what happened. Ann called me because you were trying to kill her sister and as I tried to calm you, one of the bars of the goal came down on your head. We then panicked and thought if we would inform Brick that he would skin us alive, so we took you to a place were your brother wasn't going to find us.''

I saw Butch look to the side and suddenly Brick appeared out of nowhere . F*** if he was looking at me he might have found out that I lied about everything. Brick seemed to think but he didn't look angry, only more curious. A silence grew around us as all of us waited for Brick to say something.

''Why did you panic again?''

Omg no... he saw I lied..what now...'' We all heard rumors...'' Brick then stopped me and stepped closer to me. I wasn't scared but this wasn't going well. Brick had an impressive black aura that was intimidating even for me. ''and now the truth Kaoru''

I swallowed and said the first thing that came to my head. ''I was worried because I thought he was death okay,'' I said softly while I looked at Butch. Brick seemed to buy it and took a step back, towards his brother.

pppppfffff, that was a close call!

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V.**

I realized that I had been lucky but still something wasn't adding up. I do remember walking of the soccer field...How the hell did they gave me another memory? I looked at Brick for more answers but he seemed to leave it for now. ''Alright you two can go'' Brick said as he made a hand movement towards them. The girls didn't need to think about it twice and quickly grabbed their school bag and left the park.

I wasn't satisfied with what just had happened and wondered why Brick had let them go. ''Why did you let them go...their obviously hiding things from us.'' Brick then turned to me and smiled mischievously back at me, like he already knew enough answers.

''I notice someone using mental powers on the surveillance tapes before and she had also entered the basement when you were there. Blast isn't a danger to us but I already filed a report for her arrest. Kaoru and Ann are definitely another problem, so I already planned a house visit for the Carter sisters tonight and I believe we have a party to attend at Kaoru's tomorrow.''

That did get me satisfied and we were about to go home when our mobile phones began to ring. All three of us knew that unexpected phone calls are never good and Brick quickly took the call. Apparently someone was trying to break into our system again and it we finally had a location. As fast as we could fly we flew towards our destination that seemed to be the school.

We landed before the building, kicked the door in and both ran after Brick, who knew where we had to be. A few seconds later we arrived at Library but there was no one to be found and with only one computer it was quit easy for Brick to stop the virus or however you call that...

''Smart...whoever was going into our system knew what our countermeasures were...They used a timeclock so they could get away before we came'' I heard Brick mumble while I looked around. The library wasn't a place I have been so much and it was a lot bigger then I thought.

''She even disguised herself'' I heard Brick say while I was on the other side of the library and I presumed that he had just watched the surveillance tapes. It was weird that we only had dead ends and it made me wonder what was going on behind our backs. But then again Brick was probably already thinking about that.

* * *

**Annika's P.O.V**

Lesley and I had a lot of things to prepare as we had made a few preparations for tomorrow. I know we promised Momoko to stay out of trouble but this dictatorship has lasted long enough and needs to stop.

The book I had purposely passed around was still in the Rowdyruff castle and luckily for us, that meant we were able to use it to scan everything in a hundert meter radius. Believe me, I had thought Brick was smarter than this but he never found out the book's cover was realy a little piece of technologie which we could use for scanning and echoing.

Kaoru might not believe her brother is still alive but Lesley and I have found his location inside the RowdyRuffs Z Castle. The only thing we needed now was a picture or something in order for Kaoru and the PPGZ to believe us and help us break him out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter: **Spying at the Carters

* * *

**Boomer's .P.O.V.**

I so badly wanted a date with Miyako tonight but Brick had to be the kill-joy. Getting everything under control around us was indeed more important the dating but I just mist Miyako and thought about her when she wasn't near. Even with knowing she's Bubbles I never spoke about it with my brothers as she also hadn't told her friends yet.

It did get me curious to who her two friends were as Miyako had a lot of people she hangs out with. Although I knew Annika wasn't one of the PPGZ as she liked me and Miyako as a couple, she and her sisters were worth to investigate after what had happened this morning.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was a little before 10 o'clock in the evening, as I was just in time to meet my brothers at the Carters house. Brick and Butch had been spying on them for the last few hours but found me an annoyance because I wasn't as good at spying.

''So, anything new?'' I asked while I saw my siblings didn't move their eyes away from the house and wondered if we actually were going to gain something from this. As it stayed quiet I did began to worry, Butch mostly blurred something out but this time, it wasn't coming, like he was concentrating too hard.

''We found out that Lesley, who I already have a close eye on, is working together with Annika. They seemed to have mapped our castle and have stolen a lot of our data.'' Brick answered me as he had narrowed his eyes in anger while he continued to look at the girls.

''What about the twins?'' We were actually spying on this house because of Ann and Anna, not because of their little sister. I waited for an answer from Brick but this time, it was Butch who answered back to me. '' Ann and Anna had been playing with their soccer ball for the last hour and a half, after that, they went inside. Anna did her homework while Ann watched sports on the TV.''

I watched as my brother Brick suddenly jumped down from the roof and landed before the Carter's house. Butch and I quickly followed and joint Brick as he crossed his arms.

''Boomer, I want you to take care of Anna who is currently in the Livingroom, arrest her for vandalism, lying and withholding information from us. Butch, you will go and arrest Ann for lying and withhold information from the lords. I will surprise Lesley and Annika as I go through the window, arrest those girls for breaking in our files and security wall.

But whatever you do, make sure you don't destroy any evidence.!'' Brick said while grinding his teeth as a little anger took hold of him. He was clearly done with people rebelling against us.

Both Butch and I agreed and within second we stormed into the house, surprising the girls inside. I quickly had Anna to the ground as the still astonished girl was only blinking at me. It took some time for her to process what had happened and then she began to fight against me. She was strong for a girl without superpowers and I took a mental note to tell Brick about it as I needed to use my superpowers to keep her down.

Eventually, I gave her a light shock which startled her and I was able to turn her around and cuff her. Then I took her downstairs where I found Brick with a cuffed Annika and Lesley next to him. ''Did you see Butch? I want to collect some evidence'' Brick said in a demanding tone as I settled Anna next to the other girls.

''No, I haven't seen him, maybe he got distracted?'' I asked only to earn a punch against my arms from my brother. I guess that Butch wasn't so easily distracted when it came to fighting as I'm and I did get why Brick wasn't happy for my saying it.

''Ha...Ann got away didn't she...typical for someone nicknamed 'the lucky one''. We heard Anna mumble while she gave a small satisfied grin. We looked a little surprised at her as bells began to ring in our heads. Too much relieve Butch then came down the stairs, making me very happy to see him. The only thing was he didn't have his target with him...O no, Ann really did get away.

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

It was just past midnight when I heard someone throwing small rockets against my window with precise accurate to wake me from my sleep. Not knowing who it was I opened it to have a better look. Underneath my window stood Ann who was waving at me and looked around her. '' Miyako can I come in?''

I nodded sure and was astound as Ann took a running start, used the vines against the house to climb inside the house and then went in through my window. ''I don't have much time, the Rowdyruff Z's have just arrested Lesley and my sisters.''

Ann seemed to look out the window behind her before she took something from her black backpack. It seemed to be a few blueprints and she quickly handed them over to me. ''Give these to Kaoru or one of the Powerpuff Girls Z, on the map is a red cross. That is where Dai Matsubara is located. I will go into hiding and I'm going to make contact with the PPGZ as well, as I can disable the Rowdyruffs security system when it's off the grid.''

The she looked behind her one more time, only to realize that someone she didn't want to see was near and she quickly dove underneath the bed. It took me a few more seconds before I realized that a Blue bright light was coming my way.

As fast as I could I opened my closet and dumped the blueprints in them. I was just in time as a few seconds later Boomer was knocking on my window. Thank god he didn't see me still holding those blueprints.

That was when I looked down and realized I was still in my too short nightgown. I pulled it down a little with my hands as Boomer happily smiled back at me and stepped through the window. ''It's kinda cold in here, do you always sleep with the windows open?''

I nodded yes and sat down on the bed as I had no good excuse for it myself. Boomer sat down next to me and took a relaxing position on the bed. ''Sorry I couldn't take you on a date tonight but we had to make some arrests and one of them escaped. I guess the classes in school are going to be a lot smaller than before with Lesley, Blast, Ann and Annika all in prison. But that wasn't what I wanted to share with you. I found out that Brick is also keeping a list in order to find your alter ego Bubbles because he thinks I'm too incompetent to do that.''

I stared blankly at him as it rushed slowly through my mind that Ann was also listening to this conversation. She didn't know I was Bubbles...I tried to forget about it and focused back on Boomer. I gently grabbed a hold of his left hand and gave it a light stroke. ''We both know you are actually the best in unmasking the PPGZ as you are the only one who has actually found one.'' There was no need to hide it from Ann anymore but I did wonder what she was thinking about it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:** Romeo and Juliet don't end well

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

''We both know you are actually the best in unmasking the PPGZ as you are the only one who has actually found one,'' I said to Boomer, making him smile out of happiness towards me. It made me feel good that I could make his whole day but I still didn't trust him enough to share everything with him.

''Thanks, but I still have no clue on how I'm going to keep this a secret from my brothers forever. I just don't want you in danger.'' He said as he now switched our hands and took mine. I guess that he did do everything necessary to be with me, even the dangerous stuff.

He then stood up and gave the hand he was still holding a kiss. ''I guess I should be going so you can sleep'' He waved before he stepped out the window and gave me a flying kiss as he took off. My heart raced at this point, making me believe that this boy was really what I wanted.

I can't believe I'm falling in love with Boomer. One week had never passed as fast as this week, with old enemies, new friends and a lot of drama. I guess that this is a point of no return, after this, it's only going to get better or worse.

I turned around when I heard some noise behind me and guilty looked at Ann. She had her arms crossed and stared at me with a blank face. ''So Bubbles...mind explaining this whole Romeo and Juliet thing?'' She asked as probably a lot of questions came to her mind.

I told her everything that had happened and even talked with her about the other PPGZ, of which she apparently already knew Kaoru was one. We didn't talk for long as Ann wanted to leave my house as soon as possible. '' I'm sorry for leaving so soon but if the boys find me here you will get yourself in a lot more trouble then you are in right now.'' Ann said as moved herself through my window, leaning with her feet on the vines against my wall. There she stayed and thought for a few seconds until her eyes connected with mine again. ''Miyako...Romeo and Juliet don't end well...please be careful.''

* * *

The next morning I continued my Saturday like normal. First, I went to work at a local shop before I went to the Animal shelter in the afternoon. I was happy that Bland was able to take Annika's shifts but it was hard for her with both Blast and Annika gone.

When I arrived Bland hugged me and let out her tears. The last few hours had been hard on her as she had worked all alone, but now I was here I did my best to cheer her up. ''I'm sorry Bland, I wish I could do something about it.''

Bland stopped sobbing and looked at me with watering eyes. '' It's not your fault, it are those three stupid boys who keep taking fun things away.'' She said while she pouted and tried to dry her tears with her sleeves. Giving her a backrub did help as she now only seemed a little sad.

''Before I forget, Boomer came in and told me to give you this.'' Bland then gave me a blue envelope while her face went from sad to a small smile. I opened it and found myself a letter that explained that I was invited to go with him to a party this evening.

I saw Bland with a doubted face and wondered what she was thinking. '' I'm sorry to say this but you and Boomer might look a good couple, he is and will stay one of the lords. Are you sure you want to go through with this?'' She asked as she was probably worried that she would also lose me.

I gave her a hug and smiled happily at her. ''I trust him, Bland, he can be quite nice if he wants to.'' We then broke the hug and she held on to both my shoulders as I again saw the worried in her eyes grow. ''It's not Boomer who I think is the problem. His brothers are.'' Bland 's eyes pierced into mine with a lot of force, alarming me that she might be right. Boomer did tell me Brick was also keeping a list to find me.

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

Although I did have a nice and carefree day, I did feel strange. Something was going to happen soon, I could feel it in my veins. So when my doorbell rang I just knew I was on high alert, but very happy to see it was only Kaoru.

''I finished your cake. Do you think he will like it?'' I asked as Kaoru inspected the three layered cake that stood on my dinner table. She seemed to inspect everything before she used her finger and tasted some of the frostings.

''Seems good to me.'' She said not all too enthusiastic, making me wonder what was wrong with it. Although she would deny it, Kaoru had always loved my cakes before. This cake wasn't a new receipt or something to try out, so I knew that she had to like the taste. Maybe she hated the fact that I pictured her father's mask on it, as a lot of mini masks decorated the cake.

I hesitated to ask her what was wrong and apparently she had noticed herself. ''The cake is good Momoko, I really like it. I'm just having a rough day. With Anna arrested and Ann suddenly vanishing soccer practice got canceled for the next week. Finals are starting within two weeks so unless a miracle happens we are not going to win this year's championship...''

I watched as Kaoru's expression changed from depressed to anger and back to sad again. Realizing how big of a deal the championship was for her I understood her emotions all too well.

''Wanna know the strangest part? Yesterday Brick and Butch confronted Ann and me about the 'incident' and they let us go way to easy. A few hours after that I heard that Annika, Anna, Blast and Lesley got arrested while Ann had suddenly vanished.

Now this might be all random but I have a hunch that the boys are visiting my dad's party tonight. Butch stopped asking or bribing me to come and somehow I can't stop thinking about him. I can just feel something is going to happen tonight but my dad won't listen...'' Kaoru said while I gave her a pad on her back. It did earn me an angered glare, but it did seem to help her a little.

When the doorbell rang for the second time I again raised my guards up. This time, I wasn't expecting someone and slowly walked to the door before I opened it. No one. Just a red box with a pink card on it.

I picked the box up, closed the door and took it with me when I walked back to Kaoru. While I walked back to the kitchen I opened the card and read the writings on the inside.

_Date tonight at eight,_

_Wear the dress inside the box_

_or you go nude_

My eyes widen as I realized that Brick had once again found a way to annoy me. Kaoru seemingly saw my aura and knew enough as she crossed her arms and took a laid back position with her feet on the dinner table.

''Brick is forcing me on one of his stupid dates again'' I said as I opened the box and looked at the dress on the inside. A black seamless dress that ended just above the knees and looked very tight was what I pulled out. ''Even for me this is a little too revealing...''

Kaoru seemed to inspect the dress before she made a few gagging sounds and smiled happily. ''Alright, It could be worse!''


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter: **Dai Matsubara, it's been a while.

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V.**

After delivering my invitation to Momoko I went straight back to the castle. Boomer was inviting Miyako for tonight and Butch had been searching for Ann Carter. She surprised me as she wasn't the smartest of her family but still she knew how to escape from me and my brothers.

When I arrived, I noticed that my brothers hadn't come back yet and walked towards the cells while I thought about the things I could encounter tonight. Crashing a party was one thing but crashing a party at the Mastubara's household was another story.

Tokyo Matsubara had been the only person alive that was able to stop a super-powered criminal without the use of any superpowers. He had never played a big part in the resistance but his son did and he was also a lot stronger than a normal person. It also explained why Kaoru was able to hurt Butch when she stomped on his foot. She had it in her genes to be a lot stronger than everyone else.

I looked down to the ground as I took the stairs towards the basement. Was it really a good idea to bring dates along when everything could get out of hand? I don't know how the Matsubara's are going to react at our presents but let's hope they stay nice because of the innocent people we bring along.

Finally, after a long walk, I reached the cell that was most secured from every other cell. As I opened it I came face to face with the only man that had been just as close to defeating me as the PPGZ.

''Dai Matsubara, it's been a while''

Dai looked at me with sharp eyes that wanted to strangle me. He was chained to one of the walls with one of the strongest materials I could find. If he was able to escape all we had done the last two years would have been for nothing.

I watched to see if he had lost any of his fighting lust but it hadn't changed much. Even after a year he was still as strong as ever. Concerns about it were indeed crossing my mind but I wasn't going to back off.

''I met your sister ...'' That did seem to alert him more than before as I believe his brotherly instincts took over. His anger was still the same but I could see something had changed in them. Did I finally find something I could use against him? This was interesting.

''Kaoru...She's just like you and I have a wall of arrest forms filled in for her. Maybe you can help her clean her slate by naming one of the PPGZ.'' His anger was amusing but I did take a step back just to be sure of my own safety. If he ever got hold of me it would be a pretty painful encounter.

Having enough of Dai still not giving in to my will, I turned around and walked out of his cell until I stood in the doorpost and turned around. ''Are you sure you want your own sister to rot in the same hell as you do?'' I then stepped outside and locked the door behind me.

I hadn't giant any information about his family and somehow I did feel a little disappointed. There had to be something I could use against Tokyo and the remaining persons of his family.

As I walked a few feet I stopped in front of another cell I hadn't been for a while. Maybe I could ask him? As I opened the door I saw his coat at first. It wasn't white anymore but I could still see it in the darkness.

''Professor, how are you today? Remember anything new today?'' I asked when looking at the scared looking figure before me. The Professor had his arms hanging forward and his back was bent. Still he looked me straight in the eyes, who to me had lost any hope in them.

''Prof... have you ever heard of the name Matsubara?'' The professor seemed to stare at my like I had made shit fly but answered anyway. '' No I don't think I have...although it does sound familiar...Wasn't he a wrestler? '' He answered to me while I could see he was trying very hard to remember.

With even the professor not giving me new information I was still at a dead end. Maybe I would have some more luck tonight.

* * *

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

I looked in the mirror to see the dress Brick gave to me hanging tightly around my form. I blushed a little as I thought about how short it was, but I did look good in it. Somehow my orange hair, the red jewelry, and my pale skin made the dress more stunning, or was it the other way around?

After brushing my hair one more time, I had enough and walked downstairs. The confrontation with my sister and parents went surprisingly well. When they found out I went on a date they stopped questioning my clothing choice and were happy for me. If they only knew that I didn't even want to go on this date…

It was around eight when the doorbell rang. As I mentally prepared myself my sister ran to the door who got the surprise of her life when she recognized Brick. I could help but laugh when I saw her step back from a light shock. Before anyone else could ask questions I swiftly moved out the house and closed the door behind me.

When I looked to my side to see Brick inspecting me from top to toe. As a sudden shame came over me as blood found the way to my cheeks, dying them red . I wanted to curse at him but then I saw what looked like a blush on his face too. While I crossed my arms in defense and thought about it, he scratched his head.

Then our eyes connected and while red met pink some of the hostility that was normally there, had suddenly vanished. I relaxed and let my arms down, only for my right hand to be caught by Brick his left hand. ''Let's go for a little walk'' He said as he pulled me along. I had no idea where we were going but Brick seemed to know the way.

''Momoko you look really great tonight and I'm sorry, I didn't know the dress was this short.'' I didn't see him blush this time but he did avoid looking at me. Could it really be that Brick likes me so much he may even respect me? The thought of someone caring about me did make me feel a little warm on the inside. It has always been me who crushed on a guy, never the other way around.

''It's okay I guess…'' I answered when we slowly walked along as I tried to forget the shortness of my dress. Brick was trying to be nice and something inside of me could appreciate it. Maybe it was just the hold of his hand on mine or maybe not… but something had changed.

''Why of al girls did you pick me?'' I asked as all kind of questions came to mind. Brick stopped in his tracks and again connected his red eyes with mine. I saw how relaxed he was and almost forgot that he was my worst enemy. This was not a good sign.

''You're good looking, not afraid of me or after my power. Not many girls possess those qualities Momoko. '' Brick said with a sincere voice while he lifted my hand and kissed it. I couldn't help but think about how sweet it was for him to say this.

While we walked and talked it came more clear to me that Brick relay had the potential of being a good guy which I liked very much. Another thing I noticed was the direction we were going, we were going straight to Kaoru her house.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter: **to match my level of craziness

* * *

**Butch's p.o.v.**

At precisely eight thirty I landed before the Matsubara residence. Brick and Momoko had already arrived and were waiting on the sidewalk beneath the apartment. Boomer and Miyako were just coming around the corner and so I took the liberty to push the bell.

It took a few seconds before someone pushed the button and opened the door for us. This was going really smoothly and the five of us walked in before taking the elevator to our required floor. When the doors opened I already saw the party decorations hanging on the wall and followed them to the right door.

Again I found myself pushing a doorbell but this time I was more excited. I couldn't wait to see Kaoru reaction and eagerly awaited before the door. When Kaoru opened the door I couldn't help but smirk satisfied.

''Goddamn Butch, I knew you would come without an invitation'' She mumbled while opening the door further. I was about to make a remark when I noticed what Kaoru was wearing. A lime green halter-top that was wide on the bottom and black sports pants. I never realized that Kaoru could look so good in such a sportive clothes. I was a bit stunned and totally forgot what I wanted to say, so I stepped into the room and ignored all the other guests already there. Apparently no one else at the party seemed to notice us because they all kept doing their own thing.

As my brothers took their dates with them to a nice dancing spot, I turned to Kaoru again who just rolled her eyes at seeing me stare at her. ''And where is your date?'' She said in a demanding tone as she crossed her arms in front of her. ''I didn't bring a date. There is not a single girl strong enough to match my level of craziness….. What's your excuse?'' Kaoru seemed to laugh at me before she punched me against the chest with her fist. ''So there is no girl crazy enough to go with you? That seems legit….and for your information, I don't do dates.''

Although I felt attacked by what she said about me, I knew she wasn't telling everything herself too. I quickly stole a beer from someone who passed us by and took a sip. Alcohol was nice and although I wasn't allowed to drink at my age, I stood above the law. Then I focused back on what I liked to do the most, annoy Kaoru. ''Yeah right, You don't do dates…you never had a date didn't you?'' I told her and walked to the balcony to get a smoke. Kaoru was getting a bit predictable and like I expected she followed me.

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

As soon as we walked on the balcony I asked myself if guarding Butch would indeed be a good idea. I mean Momoko and Miyako are keeping Brick and Boomer out of trouble, but this is Butch we are talking about.

Butch stepped before me and offered me one of his cigarettes which I declined by holding up my hand. ''Butch, why did you come? What part of Butch free weekend don't you understand?''

''Relax, I just wanted to party. Besides if it wasn't for this party we would probably have thrown you in jail with Anna for lying and withholding information from my brothers and me,'' he said casually as my anger level went to a new level. I narrowed my eyes, which seemed to intrigue him. God***** he just likes me getting mad.

Not granting him his pleasure, I somehow calmed a little and thought…..wait, didn't Butch promise me to tell the truth about my brother if he could go to a party? A sudden smile on the inside of my brain appeared. I didn't want to sound too enthusiastic about asking it and tried not to look too happy.

''You promised me the truth about Dai If you could go to a party. '' I said a little too spontaneous and I quickly covered my mouth. Butch looked around If no one had heard, but we were the only ones there. ''No you didn't invite me, I invited myself.'' He responded as he continued to smoke. Well if he wanted to play hard, we were going to play hard.

''Then I'm telling Brick you smoke,'' I said before I plastered a satisfied smirk on my face. He was going to tell it to me tonight, no matter what It would take me. I don't care If I'm going to be so bold that he recognizes me as Buttercup. I just need to know now. Butch had a fire in his eyes and took a step towards me. ''We made a deal about that'' he taunted me as I stayed on my spot to face him. I liked how this was going as he still thought he had a chance.

''Let's see… living in uncertainty about my brother or being your slave for the rest of the school year? Guess what I'm going to pick.'' Butch seemed to notice that I was bloody serious and narrowed his eyes on me. I copied him and we both gave each other deathly looks. I was very happy it was indeed Butch who leaned back first.

''I will tell you at the end of the party if you get me a date before the night is over'' Now again his self-esteem rose as I watched his every move. Thinking about who would be at the party I realized one thing. The only girl around his age that is still available is….

''Me…you want to go on a date with me?'' My voice rang in surprise mode. In my opinion, there was no reason he could want that but as I thought about it, it all made sense. He didn't bring a date because he couldn't he wanted me to be his date.

My stunned face only cleared when I saw a little smile crawl onto his face. ''You bastard, you tricked me'' Now I punched him against his chest, making him take a few unwanted steps back but it didn't seem to stop him from grinning at me.

''This is why I like you. Your violent nature and daring attitude is something that caught my eye, but it's your strength and your real personality that makes you more interesting than any other girl I have met so far.'' He answered as stood back up and walked passed me to open the door, to go inside. Knowing I didn't have much choice I silently agreed and followed him inside.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter: **It was like Magic.

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

Boomer treated me like a lady this evening. He had been kind enough to get drinks for us and danced with me as an angel. We even got compliments from Kaoru her mom who told us we were such a cute couple. Boomer and I had both blushed but we tried to keep our dancing and chatting to a certain level.

When the evening had ended Boomer had walked me home. Our hands tangled as we moved through the cold air on the sidewalk. Boomer looked calm and happy, his eyes only fixed on my form. I didn't really know what to say or what to look at so I stared at the road ahead. The silence around us wasn't awkward, it was more one of quiet peace.

''What do you miss the most about being transforming into a Powerpuff Z?'' He suddenly asked, making us stop our movement. His soft blue eyes searched for an answer as he observed my reaction. I had always excepted things the way they were and honestly I do miss being a hero, but I never thought about what I missed the most.

''I don't know…I guess I wish I could fly again?!'' Flying was nice. Of course, I did miss helping the people, but I did enough voluntary work to already to compromise that. Boomer seemed to like the answer and smiled happily at me before he took my right hand in his and kissed it.

''May I fly you home then?'' My mind raced as I thought about what he meant. He didn't wait for me to answer and wrapped his free hand around my waist while the other held onto my hand. Within a few second we flew high above the sky. At first, I was scared but then I remembered that Boomer would never hurt me. I did hold on to him tightly until we were back on the ground, before my house. I had almost forgotten how much faster flying was until now.

After I was gently placed on the ground, I blushed at our closeness and looked up towards those hypnotic blue eyes. Just like movies we both leaned forwards and kissed each other on the front porch. It was like magic.

* * *

**Mokoko's P.O.V**

Brick treated me nicely. He sometimes acted like a douche but when I told him to let it go or mind his own business he listened and took my advice. This was a great relief. I had never thought Brick would take someone else advice seriously.

I was relieved the evening had gone so smoothly and I had indeed enjoyed tonight. I had seen Boomer his courtesy towards Miyako and wondered if Brick could be like that too. I guess he did because he offered me his jacket when we walked home. He held onto my hand and took me to another surprise he had in store for me.

Unlike normal he was less on his guard and it made me more relaxed around him. I don't know if he noticed but he did seem to be less demanding. I could see the red in his eyes light up as we walked through the night and stopped at my house. Wait…my house?

''Weren't we going somewhere else?'' I asked him as he stood next to me, watching my form. He seemed to take his time and took a deep breath before he answered back. ''Before I take you somewhere special I need to know If I'm fighting for a lost cause or not. I like you but I don't want to get heartbroken over someone who doesn't care for me from the start.''

I looked down towards my hands and thought. Yes, he was demanding at times but he could also be very caring about other people. Today he had been nicer to me than any man had ever been before. Thinking back to our walk towards the party, he did seem to have some influence on my feelings towards him.

Brick took my long silence as my answer, because when I looked up I saw him walk away from my house, towards his castle. His fists in a red glow and his eyes a little weary. At this point, I didn't hesitate a second and ran after him. This did make him stop and turn towards me again. I wasn't going to let him go this easily.

''You want the truth? Well, the truth is that I don't know. I used to hate you. '' I said while a chill ran down my spine making me shiver from the cold wind. His red orbs still connected to my pink once as he seemed to search for the truth. I began to feel scared…was he going to leave me here in the cold or was he going to talk to me again.

''Why did you hate me?'' He suddenly asked as my mind still raced. I tried not to think too long about it and told my fair answer. ''I was a big fan of some of the heroes you killed'' Now it was my time to look sad and I pouted while fiddling with my fingers that I seemed to stare at jet again.

I then suddenly felt Brick his fingers lifting my chin. My body shivered at his touch but I didn't move away from him. Although I felt horrible, I did want to know what he had to tell me. ''I'm sorry I hurt you like that, Momoko. I promise I will make it up to you.''

He then lifted my head up higher and gently but softly kissed me on the lips. This was the first time a boy kissed me and so I was a little surprised. I did kiss back as the soft and warm feeling in my tummy became warmer and my mind began to lose from my heart. For a few seconds, I forgot who he was and who I was. I never thought that a kiss could make me feel so different about a person.

When we broke up the kiss, both of us blushed. It seemed so unreal as the realization hit me. OMG, I JUST KISSED THE LEADER OF THE ROWDYRUFFBOYSZ!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter:** curse at myself

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

Butch had been an ass the entire night. He had been chatting with everyone and pulled me along with him. Not that I cared, but we didn't even dance. We had discussions about the most random things and both annoyed each other.

I so hate that boy.

Even worse, If my dad would get the impression of me getting pushed around by Butch…All hell would be upon us. Luckily some of Dai's old friends seemed to notice what was going on and helped me to keep Butch and me away from my dad. My mom had indeed seen that Butch was pushing me around, but she hadn't told it to my dad yet. She probably wanted him to have a good time or she was very pleased with the gift the Rowdyruffboy Z gave to her. A four-week vacation to Mexico for her and Dad. At first, my dad thought that it was a joke but Brick was very serious about it. He said that it was to compromise their unannounced presence at his party. They hadn't gone on a holiday to another country for over 15 years and so they happily excepted their gift.

Now the party ended, I watched the girls and their dates leave as I was sitting on the bench on the balcony. Butch was seated next to me, looking at his brother's departure. Only when they were out of sight he turned to me and crossed his arms as a malicious smile crept upon his face. What now? I was getting so tired of his presence.

''I guess we should end it the proper way don't we?'' I jumped up at his words as I immediately knew what he wanted. No way I was going to kiss this faggot. I had to endure more than enough of his smart ass remarks and raised my right hand as a fist in my anger state . ''You only asked for a date Butch and I have been with you from the beginning to the end. I don't even know if you're going to tell me the truth after this so...''

''He's alive''

My red face cleared as amazement and disbelieve took over. Did he just confirm what I wanted to hear? I just didn't know how to respond to it and stared at him as I lowered my fist. He understood my confused state and took my lowered hand in his, only to try to pull me closer to him.

''How about I show you after you kiss me?''

**** Well, he got me there. He knew exactly what I wanted and how much I wanted it. I had never thought I would go this far, but at this point seeing Dai was worth more for me than any words that told me he was still alive. I sighed deeply and went against my own values as I reluctantly agreed and stepped towards him.

''If you break this promise I will make it my life reason to kill you,'' I growled as I took another step closer. Butch now wrapped his left arm around my waist and put his other hand on the left of my neck just underneath the jaw, his thumb resting on my cheek. He stared into my eyes and we just stood there for a few more seconds.

''You are such a bad influence on me Kaoru, but you just drive me crazy'' He said before our lips came together. It all happened so fast that I was a bit overwhelmed and unintentional closed my eyes and kissed him back. At first, that surprised me but then I noticed that he wasn't such a bad kisser. As we parted a few seconds later we gazed into each other's eyes a little longer. My heart was beating like crazy and I recognized the unpleasant feeling of butterfly's in my stomach…. Shit, shit, shit, this is not happening to me.

As my mind began processed what was going on Butch spoke again. ''We need to be fast about this Kaoru. I swear if Brick comes back home and finds out….'' As his words rang through my head I again got a reminder about the dangerous game I was playing. But at this point, I had already gone too far to go back.

'' Alright, bring me to him,'' I told Butch, who immediately teleported me to his castle? I had no idea the boy was capable of doing this and stared at him with wide eyes. That was indeed a cool move. Maybe if he could do this then Buttercup could also learn how to do this. It was valuable information for the resistance to know too, but for today, I just took a mental note.

Butch held onto my hand as he pulled me down the stairs towards their prison cells. I observed my surroundings and noticed the security around these parts were the highest I had ever seen. It was probably easier to break in than to break out as most of his security was aimed inwards. Eventually, we found ourselves in a hallway with reinforced steel doors. Butch had to type in a few codes before we could resume our way but after five minutes we had stopped before one particular door.

I connect eyes with Butch as I summed up the risks Butch was taking here before I focused back on the now slowly opening door. Just like in my dreams Dai was there, chained to the wall behind him. He was dirty and I could smell him from the other side of the room, but that didn't stop me from running up to him and hugging.

Dai was alive and for the first time in my life I cried and I didn't care that Butch or my brother cold see it. Dai seemed to take his time until he understood who I was and hugged me back. For us, it was a long man hug because a Matsubara actually never does hugs but today was different. ''God damn*** Dai, I thought you were death '' I said when I let go and took a step back to look at him. Dai didn't respond to me and looked at Butch while he ignored me. ''Why is she here Butch?''

Butch leaned against the wall on the other side of the room were Dai couldn't come. He chuckled as he watched my brother but didn't answer. He then walked to the door and made a hand gesture that we needed to go. This time, it was me who looked upon Dai and I stood up straight. I couldn't say to him that he needed to be strong but I did mirror it from myself and I hope I got the message through.

Then I walked back to Butch, who he secured everything behind me and then brought me home. Who would have thought that this night could have so many surprises I thought as Butch teleported me back on the balcony. We hadn't been away for more than fifteen minutes but I was sure my parents would have missed me.

Butch then flew home, leaving a green streak at the horizon, while still waving at me. It made me curse at myself for letting Butch use me and I told myself it was actually the other way around. Without him, I would still have thought that Dai was death.

I opened the door and walked inside, only to see my mom, dad and two of my brother's friends sitting at the table, waiting for me. While I was away they had searched the house for anything that might got placed by the boys for spying on us and they had indeed found it weird that I disappeared with Butch. This was going to be a long night but this time, I did have some good news to tell them.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter: **dating advice

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V. **

After Brick had kissed me I had panicked on the inside and so I tried to stay calm on the rest of our date. We arrived at the nearby park where he had organized some kind of night pick nick for me. It was really sweet and romantic but I couldn't get the feeling of my own betrayal out of my mind. Luckily time passed quickly and Brick didn't try to kiss me again. Maybe he had noticed something was bothering me.

* * *

The next morning I had overslept and I awoke in the middle of the day. There wasn't much I had missed but it seemed someone had been waiting for me. A young man a year or two older than me was waiting for me. I was told to take my time and so I did as my mind kept strolling off to yesterday. Why did I let him kiss me?

When I changed into my normal clothes and went downstairs to the Livingroom. The bronde guy with blue eyes looked familiar, but it took me some time before I recognized him. ''You were at the party last night...'' He nodded yes and asked me to take a walk with him. I gave him the benefit of the doubt and walked with him. I had a feeling that he was someone of the remaining part of the resistance but he didn't know who I was right?

''Momoko, My name is James Carter. I'm the brother of your classmates Ann, Anna and Annika…. and I'm also the best friend of Kaoru her brother.'' This explained a lot, as he and the twins did have a lot in common. The only thing that wasn't making sense was that Ann told me James was living in Europe to study at a Dutch University. Why was he here?

''I thought you were studying on the other side of the globe?'' I needed this question to be answered for a little peace in my mind. Reminders of last night still got my senses high. Luckily for me the boy smiled a friendly smile back.

''Ann must have told you about our mother. Let's say it's only better for her to think I was living far away instead of doing the dangerous stuff I actually do. '' This made me connect a few dots. If he did 'dangerous' things and was a friend of Dai then that means I was right and he is a part of the resistance.

''Okay I understand, but why are you here?'' James pushed his hands in his pockets and looked around him. It was only when he was sure we were alone that he answered back to me.

''My sister ….the remaining free one…has contacted me. She told me that you and I have the same goal as it comes to keeping the PPGZ safe. I wanted to tell you that if you ever need help, we will be here for you. ''

I gave a little relieved smile towards James when he stopped talking. I was happy to hear that at least Ann was safe for now. James then said his goodbye to me and quickly left for our own safety. If Brick was going to link me to the Resistance I was going to be in a lot of trouble.

And so again my mind trailed off to Yesterday. Why had I been so nice to him? Why had I let him kiss me? Was I still doubting about this?...Yes of course I was doubting about this...If I could only talk to someone who's in the same situation….

Wait…Miyako is dating a RRBZ!

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

I was surprised when Momoko awaited me on my doorstep but she didn't seem to be under much stress so I guessed that everything was right and let her in. I did stay aware that us together could be summoning a lot of questions with the boys and carefully asked what was going on.

''I...uh..need some dating advice?'' Momoko said as she scratched the back of her head while a big blush covered her face. It was very cute to see Momoko have a genuine blush on her cheeks and I wondered who she could be talking about until I remembered she was to the party with Brick.

''Are you and Brick dating?'' Momoko gave me an angered glare while she crossed her arms in front of her. It seemed she wasn't agreeing with dating him but the blush on her cheeks told me a different story.

'' I don't know…I think Brick want's too, but I just don't know…How do you cope with dating someone who wants to destroy your alter ego? '' Now I understand why she choose to come to me and not any other girl for advice. She wanted someone with experience on dating a RowdyRuffboyZ.

''Boomer had been really sweet to me from the beginning and that touched me but just like you I was scared. I tried to keep him away from me but that only made him more persistent than before. When he had surprised me by kissing me, I could no longer deny that I felt something for him. It was only when he had figured out I was Bubbles that I had no choice then to trust him.'' Momoko looked shocked and it reminded me that I hadn't told any of the PPGZ that Boomer knew who I was. I guess she knew now.

''But how? And why did he let you live?'' She managed to say in her surprised state. I smiled happily back at her and showed her the drawings Boomer had made for me. ''I guess that drawing me as a PPGZ did the trick for him, but as he already loved me he let me live.''

I saw a lot of question marks appear as Momoko thought deeply about it. I could see she was troubled about not only herself, but also about me now. ''But they always say their made to destroy us… that that's their Destiny''

Momoko did have a point but it wasn't Boomers perspective or mine anymore. ''Boomer doesn't believe he's made to destroy me. He believes he's made to love me. '' Now Momoko was more at ease but she was still overthinking things. I understood how that was, Boomer used to have the same impact on me.

''No matter how impossible or unimaginable it may seem, If it's meant to be, it will be. I'm not saying that the love between you and Brick is the same as Boomer and mine, but you could give him the benefit of the doubt.''


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter:** Dai speaks

* * *

**Boomers P.O.V.**

My brothers and I were having dinner when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I know how much Brick hates it when I look at my cellphone while eating and sitting at the table but I couldn't resist the temptation. I quickly peeked at it and saw I had a message from Miyako. The thought about her made me smile but I didn't open it yet. I didn't want to get a lecture from Brick….. again….

I observed my red brother, he wasn't eating his food and stared at it with a disappointed frowned look. He seemed really troubled by something but both me and Butch didn't want to ask what was wrong. I guess that Brick his stubbornness and dictatorship also had an unexpected influence on us.

''Boomer, why are you staring at me?'' He asked with his eyes still focused on the food on his plate. I knew there was no avoiding of his question and bit my lip before I answered him. ''Something seems to bother you….''

I didn't even get to finish my sentence as Brick interrupted me while his red eyes pierced into mine. Brick could be so scary at times, why did it have to be me to start this conversation again?

''Nothing is bothering me, I'm only having a small setback on everything right now. Dating is a disaster, we haven't found one clue about those PPGZ and the resistance in this town is growing by the minute.''

I swallowed as Brick stood up with flames in his eyes. Luckily for me, this was when Butch stepped in and mentioned to him to sit down. Reluctantly he agreed and watched as Butch took out his cellphone and pressed a few buttons. At the other end of the room, a screen came down from the ceiling and soon a projection was seen on it. ''I had a very productive day and this might cheer you up.'' He answered as Dai his cell came into view. Both me and Brick were very interested as we had never gotten any information from him before. On the curtain you could see Butch stayed a good end away from Dai but it as their talking we tried to focus on.

_''You sister is quit a girl Dai. We had a really fun date last night.'' _

_Dai looked more angry then he had ever been before. I didn't know this was possible but I guess his brotherly instincts were playing a huge part now. If he wasn't chained down I was sure he would have killed Butch. Butch himself seemed to enjoy it more than he was scared._

_''You know…..Kaoru isn't the easiest girl but if I try hard enough I can manipulate her into doing anything I want. She already kissed me Dai, it's only a matter of time before I get her to do other things'' _

_I could see the horror on Dai his dirty face increase as Butch continued about his little sister. I guess Butch had finally used the right leverage to get him talk and like I predicted in my head he popped the question._

_''I will make you a deal. If you tell me the identity about at least one of the PowerpuffGirlsZ I will leave her alone.''_

_Dai took his time and thought about his options. Or he was going to sacrifice his sister of he was linking out the PPGZ. None of us believed he would go as far as telling the real Identities of the girls but then again, who knew he was so protective of his little sister._

_''The PowerpuffgirlsZ refused to use their own name . I only knew them by the names Sugar, Spice and Miss nice.'' _Dai's confession surprised every one of us but suddenly I didn't feel as happy as before….if he's going to tell who Bubbles I, then my brothers will know that I kept her identity a secret from them.

A little worried I looked to Butch who paused the vid. ''You know the beauty of it all? I can use Kaoru to persuade her brother and I can use Dai to force Kaoru to keep on dating me.'' Butch seemed happy that all his worries were over but I was questioning his morals about this all. If he wanted Kaoru to love him he was doing the wrong things. Brick seemed to agree with me and spoke to him about his behavior. ''Butch, using a girls feelings for you own benefit is low, even for you.'' Butch crossed his arms in defense while I watched as angered looks went back and forward between my brothers. I just felt this was going to end bad and tried to avoid looking at them.

'Yeah like honesty got you far with Momoko!'' Butch his voice rang through my head as I could feel the anger and disappointment towards both of them grow. I tried to ignore them as I ate my meal but I couldn't help but get angry about them thinking they know the best while their not even in a serious relationship yet. After a few minutes, my patience was gone and I did something I had never thought off.

''Stop it! Both of you know nothing about dating or keeping a relationship. All you two do is center yourself, but that's not how relationships work. You have to respect your date and listen to her!''

My brothers calmed immediately and stared surprised at me. For the first time, I was going to tell them exactly what they needed to know. Let's just hope this works. ''Look… You two can force anyone on a date but that's not how it works.

Brick you need to listen to what Momoko tells you…Miyako told me that Momoko is scared of you. Don't force her on dates anymore and show her in some other way that you love her…Butch, you of all people should know how it's like to get your heart broken, why do you wish Kaoru the same? Do you hate her that much?''

This seemed to let them think and so I sat down on my chair to watch the rest of Butch his tape. Butch and Brick settled down in their chairs again as they tried to follow my lead and so I pressed play on my phone to resume the tape.

_'' This isn't helping much…I need more about their appearance Dai….Just imagine me touching your sister in inappropriate places…..'' Butch said in an evil tone. Again I could see the horror spreading on his face as a chill ran down his spine. For the first time since Dai was locked away he was calm and so I prayed that whatever would happen, he would not link Miyako to Bubbles._

_''Their real eye color matches that of yours.'' Dai seemed emotionless and was already regretting everything he had just told him. _

It was indeed true that Bubbles and I indeed had the same eyes and it did make me wonder who many people could also make a match to that. I guess that the eyes are just a reflection of the soul.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter: ** Butch his memories

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V.**

With only 2% of the entire human population having green eyes I got lucky. Normally I would have happily smiled about this but with Brick still annoyed it was better to keep all my happy thoughts to myself.

Brick had a problem, not only did no one of his list match his red eyes, there only lived one girl in Tokyo with red eyes and we had already examined her. She was a Vampire that lived on the edge of the city by feeding off Cattle and wild animals. It did make me wonder as to who ells could have red eyes? Not even 0.5% of the population had red eyes.

When dinner ended I rushed myself to my room and looked my list up on my computer. Of the thirty girls on my list, only two of them had green eyes. This was a breakthrough and I swiftly clicked the button to reveal which two were a candidate.

Anna Carter and Kaoru Matsubara. I stopped when I read Kaoru. I had totally forgotten about her being on this list, but Dai would never tell on his own sisters if she is the reason why he told us this information in the first place.

I began to think. Did Dai lie to me? He has lied before but he seemed honest this time. I took my checkpoint list in my hand and compared Anna with Kaoru. Both girls weren't hiding anything from me…

Assuming that Kaoru isn't Buttercup because I have some feeling for her, then that means It has to be Anna. But what if it had been a plan from the beginning? With Kaoru as my girlfriend I would never suspect her right? Again I looked at my list, it was indeed too soon to cross Kaoru off, but I was sure about one thing. If Kaoru Is Buttercup I don't know if I can kill her…

It made me feel weak that someone could have so much power over me. I might be tough but I do have a weak heart when it comes to woman. Sophia Yamauchi had broken my heart when I was little. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and I did everything for her. Unfortunately she didn't feel the same way and only dated me for my control over the city. Eventually she broke up with me and ran away with a random guy. I wanted to kill the both of them but I felt too sad to go after them. I felt horrible and I still do if I think about her. After that Kaoru was the first woman had I opened up to and now I began to doubt if it had been the right choice.

Again I looked at the facts. Maybe there was a girl who I had missed? Or maybe my counterpart didn't play soccer at all and I had made a big mistake in the beginning. Frustrations took over and soon I was angered beyond believe and flew myself to the ocean to cool down. A nice dip was just what I needed to clear my head.

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V. **

I sat on my bed, looking out the window. I was thinking about yesterday until a green streak crossed the sky. That Green baka had tricked me in kissing him but he had also betrayed his brothers by showing me that Dai was still alive. Some part of me wondered if I was indeed this special to him but the other part refused to believe that Mr. Sadist could care for anyone outside of his family.

I blinked a couple of times as I thought about him being so unpredictable. Butch had never shown me he liked me so much as he had done yesterday. Of course, we both liked to annoy each other and if he would have been a normal boy that doesn't rule the world, then we could have been friends.

Him wanting to date me was suspicious. Or he was faking it or he something had triggered his feelings. My mind raced back to the point he had begun to ask about the party. It took me a few minutes of thinking before my eyes widen in surprise.

Blast had reset Butch his memories Friday morning…..Wait, she told me what his new memories were….that he believe he had punished Ann by locking her up in her locker and after that he searched for company to smoke with and brought me to the basement because he didn't want to smoke outside.

As I thought about it more and more I began to doubt that Blast had given him the memories she said she had given him. Could it be possible that she's the reason Butch thinks he loves me? The only one who could tell me the truth was Blast and as she was currently in jail my only option was to go and ask her friend Bland.

I waited until it was completely dark and dressed up in black clothing. This wasn't the first time I was Ignoring the Sunday clock curfew off the RowdyruffboysZ and I had learned to keep a low profile. I swiftly moved out the apartment, onto the streets. They were as good as empty but I stayed in the shadows just to make sure that no one would spot me.

It took me around half an hour before I had reached Bland her house. It was very small and it was covert in blue-green flowers. The lights were off but I knew this had to be the right address as her Bike was lying on the front lawn. Not wanting to wake her sisters or dad I walked around the house and searched for her room, which I found on the second floor. I then used the roots of the trees to climb up to her window and opened it.

Bland woke a little startled when I closed the window behind me and quickly shushed her. Bland seemed to realize who I was when she heard me voice and stepped out of her bed. ''Kaoru, what are you doing here?''

I seated down on her chair as Bland stood before me in her pajamas and mentions her with my hand to also seat down, but on her bed. ''Bland, I have a question about blast…Could she have lied to us about the new memory she gave to Butch this Friday?''

Bland her eyes widen in surprise before she walked to her white desk and took a journal out her top desk drawer. She then gave it to me with a blank expression. ''Blast gave this to me an hour before she got arrested. She notated every time she used some of her powers to calculate how much time she needed to sleep in order to restore to good health. The answer you seek should be in there. ''

I looked at the green journal in my hands and for a moment I didn't want to know if my suspicions were wrong or right. Reading in this thing could change everything, but I convinced myself it was better to know. After a few pages I found what I had been looking for.

_Friday the…._

_\- Lain, hypnotized to stop bullying. _

_-Kitty, hypnotized into acting like Bubbles of the PPGZ._

_\- Jake, taken away his headache _

_\- Butch, replaced old memory by a new one. The normal approach didn't work, used stronger brainwaves in the form of romance to make sure he couldn't get his old memory back, not even after getting triggered by someone._

I looked in shock as I read the words '_in the form of romance'_. Godda**it Blast! It would have been less off a mess if you hadn't replaced his old memory with a romantic one. . . Godd**mit. Why did I volunteer to be in his memory again? WAIT…what the hell did I do to him in his new memory?


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter: **That's exactly why

* * *

_Next day_

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

It's around 5 am as I laid wide awake in my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about the whole situation with Butch. At first, I could curse about it but I knew that the butterflies in my stomach weren't just something I had made up. I indeed had developed some kind of feelings for that stupid Baka and I really wanted to know the truth about it.

Bland had told me that Blast is only capable of making new memories. She cannot have given him new emotions or feelings. This is what is actually keep me up right now…Had those feelings really been there all the time and what I the world had I done to release it? If I wanted to know what Blast had imprinted in Butch his brain I needed to ask him or her about it, but both are not really an option.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the city

**Brick's P.O.V.**

It was five am and I couldn't sleep. Thanks to Butch I had found a new drive to find my counterpart and my enthusiasm was keeping me awake. The problem now was that Dai his clue didn't count for me. Blossom her eyes were probably a little more off the spectrum than mine. It would mean that she had Orange, Pink or Purple eyes instead of red ones.

From the girls living in Townsville Tokyo, around 0.1 % had red eyes, 1% had pink or purple eyes and orange was another 4 percent of them. I looked at my small list and notice that out of the ten girls on my list, six of them had Purple eyes and four had pink eyes.

I was about to read their names again when a signal went off. Someone was caught walking on the streets and had beaten the crap out of the Gang green gang. I quickly rushed out the door and flew to the spot that was the alarm had signaled.

As I landed I recognized the gang that was scraping themselves off the ground. Blood had been spilled on the street and it made me aware that I needed to watch out. If all three puffs would come now I could not beat them. I needed my brothers with me for that.

The Ganggreen gang quickly told me the description of the person that had gotten into a fight with them and they had told me that this brown-eyed person had rushed into a nearby house. I ordered the gang to be my backup and went towards the house they mentioned.

When I found out the house they were talking about was Momoko's, my heart skipped a beat. I didn't want to arrest her but something inside of me told me to do what was necessary. I went into action and flew through the window only to spot the guy at the other side of the room.

I went after him as he rushed op the stairs. The guy eventually ran into a dead end and had to turn around to face me. He pulled out a gun as used by the resistance, the only guns that could hurt me… a little. As I wanted it all to be quick and over I now formed a blade that I threw into his chest.

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

When I woke up by what sounded as someone breaking in, I rushed to the hallway. As I stepped out of my room I saw movement from my right and quickly focused on the persons standing there. I was just in time to see Brick fling one of his red glowing knifes, right into the guys his chest.

I stood there shocked until Brick turned around. My now watery eyes met his harsh red ones, making him realize that I was not okay with what just had happened.

As he set a step towards me to comfort me I took a step back and ran to my room as tears came rushing out. I could hear Brick banging my door and I knew that if he was going to use his superpowers it would be easy to come in for him. At this point I wanted to be as far away from him as possible and opened my window. I couldn't climb-down but I could go onto the roof.

With a few attempts I had managed to crawl onto the roof and seated down on the shadow side in the hope Brick wouldn't find me. Unfortunately, a pair of arms that hugged me a few seconds later told me he had indeed found me.

''I'm sorry you had to see that. If it makes any difference, he isn't dead and only paralyzed for a few hours. '' I heard him say in a soft tone. For him, it had all gotten normal but I couldn't get used to the blood and gore the boys used as they took over the world. Seeing someone with a knife in his chest wasn't something I even wanted to get used to.

Brick was still rubbing my back a little as I calmed down but for the first time in two days my hatred towards him was greater than the part that liked him. To make it worse he even said something I never thought he would say.

''Momoko, It's my destiny to rule the world and punish everyone who comes in the way''

At this point anger and frustration took over. I stood up and looked down on Brick while I crossed my arms. '' and that's exactly why the two of us isn't going to work…. Your destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice Brick!''

Brick stood there speechless while I looked to the ground. I had let my anger do the talking and with it I had chosen the part that I knew could really hurt him; His likings for me….

I could see that I had indeed hurt his feelings and began to feel a little guilty as I just realized what I had done. I know that some part of me was glad I told him how I really feel about all of this, but I couldn't help but feel bad about it.

Suddenly Brick gave me a small but heartfelt smile. Something was going on in that boy his mind and although I would love to know what. I didn't get to chance to ask him as he then left without saying anything. Leaving only a red streak coloring the sky.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter: **discussion and love

* * *

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

I know that Monday mornings are supposed to be terrible but my Monday was the absolute worst. I have had little to no sleep last night as I have been arguing with Boomer about a lot of things. Eventually, I must have slept for two maybe three hours before he started sending me messages again, only this time about Momoko and Brick. We don't know what happened between the two but Boomer obviously took Brick his side, while I tried to talk from Momoko her side.

I know I have to face Boomer in class but I'm done with this dumb discussion. Still a part of me wanted to talk with Momoko about it and I found myself waiting at her locker until. It took some time but eventually I found Momoko talking to a new girl.

Dark brown hair, Green eyes, pale skin and a light denim skirt with a lemon lime spaghetti strap shirt. Her puffy cheeks and athletic body gave her a real cute and sweet expression. I liked her sense of style and introduced myself when she and Momoko stopped beside me.

''Hello, I am Miyako Gotokuji '' The girls smiled happily at me and bowed towards me. ''Nice to meet you Miyako, I'm Callie Yamauchi'' I smiled satisfied back at her before I focused on Momoko and like Callie knew what I was going to talk about, she left us to search for her class.

Momoko opened her locker and stuffed it with her books while trying to avoid my eyes. ''Momoko, please tell me what happened?'' She then stopped, took a deep breath and turned towards me. I could see she had a blank expression and so I didn't know how she was feeling about it.

''I told Brick that we couldn't be together because he believes he's destined to rule the world…''

My eyes widen as I processed her words. From what I heard, Momoko was Brick his first crush and he was willing to try everything to make it work between them. It must have stung when he knew that she and his destiny weren't on one line with each other. Now I could suddenly understand why Boomer had chosen his side, but then again Brick was now finally learning that you can't force everything in life.

''Miyako, Brick is ignoring me since then and although I thought I would feel better about him not being around me or texting me….I feel absolutely nothing. I'm not sad about it, but I'm also not happy about it. It's driving me crazy.''

I gave her a soft backrub and tried to distract her a little. ''If it helps, Boomer and I aren't on the same page either and he knows remember '' I could see Momoko her eyes widen as she too realized that Boomer had the power to make or destroy my life. I really wanted to talk more about this but with all the cameras at the school, I decided to talk about it another time.

I was about to ask Momoko if she could meet up with me after school, where we could talk freely about the boys when like on clue, they came around the corner. I could see they hadn't heard us and ignored both Momoko and me.

I watched Boomer and forgot my interest in Momoko. I really wanted to talk with Boomer about our discussion.

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

I tried not to watch Miyako as I laid my books inside my lockers. I had been preparing a gift for her to ask her to officially be my girlfriend but with this feeling of betrayal inside of me, I told myself to take a step back. I did care about her but I was very aware that I was playing with fire and it also made me connect a few dots.

The fact the Miyako was so protective over a girl she just knew made me very aware that Momoko could possibly be a Power Puff Z. She fitted almost perfectly in Blossoms description but I wasn't sure about it. Miyako was caring towards everyone so It could also mean nothing. Heck, how great is the chance of a second Powerpuff Z ending up in a relationship like me and Miyako?

I softly smiled as I realized that it must be just as hard for Miyako to love and trust me as I do with her. Our love had proven us to be strong enough to go against all our values. Both of us betrayed our group, both of us played with fire.

Not wanting to ignore her any longer, I turned around and walked towards her. She seemed a bit surprised but I could see she liked me coming to her. I guess we both felt horrible about this lame discussion driving us apart.

I took her right hand in mine and kissed it before I looked her in her eyes. ''I'm sorry for fighting, you are one of the greatest things that have ever happened to me. Please forgive me.'' A quick peck on my lips and a blushing Miyako were the answer. I liked it. ''I love you'' I said, not caring that everyone around us could hear.

While everyone in the hallway seemed to find it cute, Brick and Momoko were showing some sign of envy. I couldn't make out why but I didn't care as I had the sweetest girl standing before me. ''I love you, two Boomer.''

My belly flipped as she said those words and I kissed her hand again, knowing I would get in trouble with Brick if I kissed her here on the mouth. ''We shouldn't try to mingle with other people's lives when they haven't even asked for advice themselves.'' Miyako nodded yes and hugged me, showing me once again that I was more important to her than her own values of following the rules.

As we stood there hugging I could hear someone making gagging sounds and we broke up the hug to look behind us. Kaoru stood there and swiftly pushed me away from Miyako. ''No hugging in the hallways please.'' Miyako frowned and reluctantly complied. I myself had other plans.

''Don't be so harsh, I heard you have a soft side too'' I said to her as I blocked the path between her and Miyako. In her thoughts, she probably threw a few daggers as she looked very angered right now.

''Come on, I know you kissed Butch...there is no denial.'' Now the hallway fell silent and everyone stared at Kaoru. Miyako looked just as shocked at the rest of them while Brick stayed calm and Butch smirked satisfied.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter: **What happened between us

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V.**

Kaoru's face didn't change as anger was still displayed towards my brother. She was very willing to punch Boomer's light out, but she held back and narrowed her eyes once more. ''I don't do public affection'' she hissed at him as she walked around him towards Miyako and Momoko.

I was very happy Kaoru hadn't denied it and I found it very amusing that my little brother wanted to hear it from her personally. Boomer was still confidently smiling as he now stopped her in her tracks and looked her straight in her eyes. ''But you did kiss him?''

As she was about to answer she raised her fist at him but got hold back by Miyako. She looked at Miyako who's eyes were pleading her to be nice. Then something happened I hadn't seen from Kaoru before, she complied.

''Fine! I kissed Him! I kissed Butch and I regret every part of it!'' The girls around us were no longer surprised and Boomer looked at me for a moment. He knew I didn't want her to lie about it as I knew she had liked our kiss just as much as I did. Now it was my time to step in.

''The way you kissed me back told me otherwise Kaoru'' I now moved my brother away and quickly pushed her against the lockers behind her, trapping her between me and the lockers. Her still narrowed eyes found their way to mine and she swiftly crossed her arms in front of her.

Like she knew what I was about to do she leaned against the locker and looked behind me, towards my brothers. ''Again, I hate public affection…and you don't want Brick to punish you for breaking the school rules right?'' She did have a point but I couldn't resist trying. Kaoru seemed to notice this as well and her verbal communication was telling me she didn't like it one bit.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, knowing I wasn't going to let her walk away this easily and she suddenly relaxed. '' Fine, but not here and I want something in return.'' I didn't need to hear this twice and pulled her out the school building, leaving my brothers and their friends behind. Once outside I took her behind some trees were no one could see us.

Once I released her she seemed to rub her wrists and it reminded me I needed to be a little more gentle with her and try not to break her bones. Then again I wasn't soft and I don't think Kaoru minded as she leaned casually against the tree.

''What happened between us Friday morning?'' I ignored her and stepped closer, only to be blocked by a hand. This is so annoying about Kaoru, she really makes me work for her. Tiredly I sighed and stared into her eyes as I thought back to Friday morning.

The incident on the football field had happened that Friday morning and it summoned some questions form my side as well. Did she want to know my fake memory or does she want to find out if I have my old memory back? ''I think we both know what happened between us that morning?''

Kaoru again looked angry but she wasn't going to give up. ''It's just that I can't remember anything from that day and I really want to know.'' In response I grabbed hold of her hands and gave her a quick peck on her lips. She didn't move away but I could see she was very unsatisfied with my kissing her right now and rolled my eyes.

''We talked about my personal life, things that had happened in the past.'' Kaoru frowned as she processed my words, making me wonder what the hell she was thinking.

''That's it?'' I could see she wasn't believing my answer but I wasn't going to tell her about it in every detail. I didn't like talking about my pervious relationship and how it failed. How I was searching for someone strong enough to handle me but rebellious enough for some (illegal) fun.

From the moment I have met Kaoru I liked her but that conversation made me realize that she was indeed everything I had been looking for. She didn't need to be the smartest or wear a dress, all she had to do was to be herself.

''Yeah, That's it…. The real special things only happened Saturday evening and we both remember that don't we.'' As I spoke I moved my right hand up and lifted her chin, only to roughly kiss her afterward. She did kiss back for a little while but as soon as the school bell rang she pushed me away.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I didn't mind to get late for class again but it was a good excuse to push Butch away. I felt a bit discussed by myself, letting Butch use me for some answers. Luckily he was a good kisser and my feelings were asking for more and more of him. I really needed to stop making out with Butch or I was soon going to lose control over the situation, but how?

''We're going to be late for class'' The words had just left my mouth when Butch teleported us to our classroom. I again was a bit stunned. I knew from last Saturday he was able to do that, but it takes a tremendous amount of energy. How he was able to do that within two days was only a reminder of why us girls had become so careful about our actions.

Without saying anything I seated down and Butch sat down beside me. He kept his eyes on me while I tried to ignore him by putting on my hoodie. He didn't like it but with Brick sitting behind us he wasn't going to flirt too much in class. Well, at least I hoped, ells this was going to be a long day.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter: **The talk

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V.**

Kaoru and Butch were indeed entertaining together, but somehow I couldn't enjoy it as much as I wanted too. My plan to make Momoko love me was a little more difficult than I had previously thought off.

If Boomer was right, then she needed to come to me from now on and not the other way around. This waiting was driving me crazy but I knew he was right. If I wasn't going to try this I was probably going to scare her away instead of holding her with love.

_Your destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice_

Yes, those words were still in my head. They hadn't left me after it had left her lips. I kept on thinking about how far I was willing to go for her. I always had demands when I thought about dating but Momoko has learned me to love every part of her. Even her abhorrence against my violence and world domination didn't make me love her less.

Momoko had been looking at me with a meaningless expression and I knew she was still overthinking everything that had happened on her roof. She knew she had hurt me in my weak spot, but she didn't know I wasn't so easily giving up. I didn't conquer the world without any setbacks and building a relationship wasn't going to be any different.

I despised Boomer for his loving and caring relationship with Miyako, those two are just so perfect and lovable together. I wish my relationship with Momoko could grow into that, but that is very unlikely.

Butch and Kaoru are fun together as their relationship will never get bored, but I would never ever want such a relationship. I would get so tired off a woman constantly trying to defiant me in such a way it could literally piss me off and kill her.

I sighed tiredly and tried to focus on my list, as I didn't want to make any more eye contact with Momoko for now. I need to completely ignore her If I want her to come and talk to me.

I also had some more interesting things to do. A few new students have entered the school and I need to check all of them. It wasn't much work but there was one student who stepped out. I needed to move Callie Yamauchi to our special classes immediately, she resembled Buttercup way too much for my liking.

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

I knew Brick is ignoring me for a good reason but as time passed I began to feel very uncorrectable. I was proud of myself to tell him the truth but I felt horrible about the way I had done it. The whole morning I had been overthinking and I had only smiled once. It was good to find out I was still having people to back me up on school grounds and I was sure Callie was going to do a great job.

As lunchtime came I couldn't bare it anymore. I needed to talk with Brick about it and searched for him in the entire school until I found him on the rooftop, looking down at everybody beneath him. At first, I was doubting again as my morals and feelings were again fighting. It was breaking me and for a moment I thought about Miyako and Kaoru, how were they capable of dating one of them?

Brick his eyes locked onto mine and my heart skipped a beat. I guess that love can indeed change all boundaries. There was only one thing I wanted to do now.

''I'm sorry, I should have been a bit more subtle tonight. The thing is that I can't deny that I have some feelings for you, but I despise your self-centered ego so much that it is literally tearing me apart…..And It's also the reason why I don't want to date you. It feels like it's going to kill me in the end.'' Brick stayed calm as he processed my words, he was searching for a way to overwrite my words and change my thoughts.

''If it's a matter of choice, are you willing to give me a chance?'' This was what I predicted but somehow I couldn't help but feel my stomach stir. He was never going to give up ruling the world for a girl but I could try.

''You know there is only one way for me and it's not the choice you want it to be.'' We both knew what I meant but something inside of me told me Brick was not agreeing with this and the scariest part was that I was going to except every outcome. That's when I understood my harsh reactions towards him. I wasn't scared of loving him or going against my own values. I was scared of being killed by the only guy who ever truly loved me.

''Are you sure we can't compromise in that?'' I looked to the ground and smiled softly. This was it, this was where it was going to end. After this, I could finally live again without having to worry so much and maybe I could even go back to the point of kicking them off their throne .

''I'm sorry, but no'' Brick balled his hands into fists and narrowed his eyes on me. He was everything but pleased by this. I just stood there, waiting for his response as I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I expected him to try something more but he calmed and focused back on me instead of his rage.

''Okay''

Just one simple word. Okay. It had been all he wanted to say about it for now. It left me empty and a little bit unheard. I guess a little part of me had hoped he wasn't going to give up on me. Not willing to show him this, I turned around and walked away without saying anything.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter: **that's either a plan or faith...

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

As school ended and I walked home, I got stopped by no other them Boomer. He had a surprise for me had gently lifted me bridal style before he flew me to the park. He had arranged a group of fifty kids who were blowing Bubbles all around us.

I had never seen so many sparkles around me and watched in awe. It was so beautiful that I couldn't help but feel warm inside. Boomer had proven to be more than just a sweet guy and sometimes it was weird to think he was ruling the world right now.

After a while, Boomer and I sat down next to one another and tangled our fingers. It was quite romantic and I soon understood why as he gave me a little gift. It was wrapped in blue paper and had this time little card on it.

_Please be my Girlfriend, you would rule my world_

I giggled as I read its words. It was cute that he had tried so hard to make it special. It was times like these that I almost forgot his brothers and him ruled the world. If I could wish upon all the bubbles around here, then I would wish for them to stop and let everything go back to how it was. Except for the relationships between PPGZ and RRBZ of course.

As I opened Boomer's gift I found a small silver necklace that had a small heart with Boomer his name on it. This was officially the best gift someone had ever bought for me and I softly kissed him in response. ''I would love to be your girlfriend Boomer''

I have never seen him smile so brightly and watched his happiness, it was so contagious that even I began to smile brighter. When his face turned back to serious he still seemed happy about my answer.

''It's weird knowing Blossom knows you and I are dating and nothing has happened yet. If It would have been Brick in her place I would be toast.'' He said while scratching the back of his head. I couldn't help but giggle at his remark. It was the absolute truth.

''Blossom has her own worries to take care off right now and she knows I'm responsible enough to lead my own life.'' Boomer seemed to agree with and gave me a tight hug, before giving me a peck on my nose. Making me giggle once again.

''Yeah, I do think Momoko's way too busy with Brick…'' I looked weirdly at him as I tried to hide my real thoughts about it. How did he connect Blossom with Momoko? And if it really was that obvious, why had he figure it out sooner than his brothers?

''Don't look at me like that. You stood up for Momoko like you have known her for years…'' O my gosh, this was bad. NO, I linked Momoko to Blossom…I'm such a….wait a minute… if he's just lying words in my mouth I'm actually confirming it.

''Seriously? Momoko?'' He seemed a little stung but I was right, he didn't know it for sure and wanted me to tell about my friends. I suddenly laughed before giving him a kiss on his forehead. ''No, the girls have other priorities then dating boys. Blossom is working on her grades because her dad promised to take her to Disneyland once she gets good grades and Buttercup is way too focused on the upcoming sports season.''

Boomer peered deep into my eyes as I felt him moving his hands to mine. He was still happy and kissed me again on the nose. ''That's a shame, because if Brick was dating Blossom then it's only natural that Butch is dating Buttercup…''

I now giggled and squeezed his hand. ''Ow the Irony…if those two were going to date they would literally destroy themselves and the city.'' That came out harsh knowing that Butch does want to date Kaoru but at least I wasn't telling Boomer the identity of my friends.

Boomer agreed, knowing how destructive our green team members could be and released my hand as we again watched the bubbles flying around us. It was a great distraction but something deep inside of me told me I needed to be a little more careful if I was going to talk about my friends in the future.

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

I had just left school when Callie joined me on my way home. She was very careful and observed her surroundings before talking to me. ''Momoko, what's going on? I know we can cause chaos on multiple levels but dating them is a bit drastic don't you think?''

I pouted and stopped in my tracks. Worries must have been displayed on my forehead as she suddenly looked a little worried too. My mixed up feelings about Brick weren't helping, but how was I going to explain this to her?

Callie crossed her arms after a few seconds and looked away from me before she began to talk. '' Bubbles dating Boomer could be luck. Adding Butch dating Buttercup, that could still be a sheer coincidence, but you also dating Brick...that's either a plan or faith…. Which one is it?''

The girl next to me wasn't going to leave me without an answer and so I gave her the most honest answer I could think of. '' Ann…I wish this had been a plan…but at this point I'm just happy Brick has agreed to leave me alone'' I was about to cry from the stress it all had caused to me when Ann quickly pulled me into a hug. She had always been the one to easily relate to others and was able to know what I was feeling.

That was when I realized something else, how did Ann know who we were? I grabbed her shoulders and moved her backward, to look at her. She was a bit stunned and questioned my motives for breaking the hug. '' How do you know about us being…''

Ann blinked a couple of times before she knew what I meant but then smiled friendly at me. ''I can keep a secret. Besides, I do think you have bigger concerns…'' Her smile faded as she looked towards the sky. It was a darkish red color and it looked like it was about to rain. For a moment, I thought I was going to lose Ann to her thoughts but eventually, she looked back at me.

''You know just as well as me that Brick always gets what he wants. If I were you I would be on your guard. He's still the undefeated ruler of this planet and is allowed take everything he desires.'' Ann said to me, causing chills to run over my spine. At this point, I realized there was only one way to escape Brick and that was to rejoin the resistance and defeat him once and for all. I could only hope I could convince Miyako and Kaoru to do the same for their counterparts. Damn, this was going to be one hell of a job.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter: **Hubba Bubba bubble tape?

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

As I walked towards my home from school, I looked at my shoes and thought about my day. Butch had been annoying me like he always did, but today he also had some periods that he was more sincere and not the perverted freak I labeled him with the last few days. It was strange to see he could be more than the destructive maniac people always said he was.

It was also strange that I felt so at ease next to him and his brothers but then again I had always been the one with the most guts. Maybe Butch his blind trust towards me also helped me feeling a little more comfortable. What he had done for me last Saturday could be described as death wish and I could appreciate it.

I looked up towards the sky as I tried not to think about the boy. It looked like it was about to rain and I grunted a little, knowing I was never going to make it home before the rain would fall. I don't hate rain as it is great to sport in, but the wet underwear is so uncomfortable and I didn't want to have wet books again.

Running as fast as I could, I tried to make it home before the rain and was very relieved to have made it just in time. As I opened the door I saw James and my mom were sitting at the dinner table and closed the door silently behind me. After dealing with Butch and his brothers I needed some alone time and decided to ignore them by going straight to my room. I did eavesdrop on them while walking to my room and I heard something interesting.

''…. these last years have proven that staying hidden isn't going to help us…..She's even going to ask her sisters to help us again Mitsuko….. ''

I frowned as I procced his words while walking along the hallway. He was right about the not staying hidden part, but the sisters part did bug me. If he meant Blossom, we were a bit in an impossible position with Bubbles dating Boomer, especially since I found out Boomer does know who she is.

As I entered my room I wondered if Blossom could indeed have contacted James and searched for my compact in my closet. When I found it, it was already blinking and confirming my thoughts.

I opened it and looked at Momoko who was sitting in her room with her back against the wall. I could see her curtains were closed and the lights were on a low. She looked straight at me but before she could say anything I interrupted her. ''I overheard James downstairs. How the hell do you think we can help? Bubbles is never going to fight Boomer!''

Momoko's facial expression didn't change and she kept staring at me before answering. '' How about you? Are you still willing to fight Butch?''

I frowned for a few seconds until I knew what she meant and quickly narrowed my eyes at her. ''Of course I'm still going to fights Butch, nothing changed between us.'' I don't know what she was thinking about but even if Butch would somehow unchain some feelings within me, I would still fight him. I'm more loyal to my own family then I would ever be for any boy.

Momoko frowned a little but then gave a small smile. ''Good…then we might not need Bubbles if we can get Dai back. James is trying to convince your mom to help breaking Dai out with the data you gave him. Annika's research on the building was also an incredible help.''

This hole plan sounded good but it just made me wonder about one thing. ''And what are we going to do once Butch connects me to leaking information I wasn't supposed to tell? If it was

a preconceived plan I'm busted. ''

I saw the gears in Momoko's head turn but then she suddenly smiled quite brightly. ''I believe the Carter sisters already took care of that, so don't worry. The only thing we have to do now is wait for instructions.''

Not knowing if this was a good plan, I stared at Momoko until my mom suddenly stepped in. In response I closed compact and looked surprised back at her. '' Kaoru Matsubara, were are your manners? We not only have guests at the house, you are also expected to say something when you come home!''

I guess that my tactics of avoiding conversations didn't work on my mom and I still had to get to the living room. ''Fine, I will be down in a minute. '' My mom crossed her arms in response and I laid down my compact underneath my pillow before going with her.

I thought I was just going to greet James and after that I was going back to my room to continue my conversation with Momoko, but unfortunately life had other things planned for me. Once I came around the corner I got a little heart attack as Butch was sitting next James.

**Butch's P.O.V.**

''you always calculate the Matsubara's taxes for them?'' James smiled a little too brightly back at me, making me frown but excepted his answer anyway. I could only inspect the papers one more time before I saw Kaoru had stepped in the room. When she saw it was me she got a bit startled but regained her posture fast.

''We were going to work on our project remember?'' I said as I held up the fake assignment. I saw Kaoru think about what it could be and quickly jumped up and grabbed her by her arm. ''Let's go to your room so James can finish his paperwork.''

I pulled Kaoru with me towards the room I hoped was hers and found myself stopping before her door. Kaoru's narrowed eyes told me she wasn't liking this but let me go in anyways. As I opened her door I inspected her room inch by inch. It looked like a boys room but instead of a mess on the floor I could see she had a mess in her closet floor.

Kaoru closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed, staring at me for answers. ''Butch….We don't have any assignments…Why are you here?'' I sat down next to her and crossed my arms.

''I'm hiding from Brick to test one of his new chips and since he was only going to activate it after half an hour, I thought I could visit you.'' Kaoru seemed to process what I had just told her and swiftly pulled her legs up and crossed her arms over her legs. She looked intensely at me, expecting there to be more than 'just a visit' and maybe she was right.

''Don't give me that look, you know I would do anything for you.'' This seemed to relax her a little, like it did every time I reinsured her about me caring for her and not wanting to hurt anyone. I wondered a lot if this insecurity was there because she's a girl or because of the suffering my brothers and me inflicted on the world.

I leaned back and moved my hands over Kaoru's bed sheets as my weight shifted to sit in a more comfortable position. My right hand slipped a little underneath her pillow were I felt something Plastic touching my hand. Now, I could make all kinds of excuses but I was very interested in what it could be and instead of talking to Kaoru I grabbed the round plastic thing from underneath the pillow.

Hubba Bubba bubble tape was spelled on the plastic cover and it wasn't very interesting but Kaoru's reaction to it was surprising. ''HE! Give me back my bubble tape!'' She almost jumped on me to get it back and to be honest I had to use my super strength to keep the thing out of her reach. Kaoru was strong but I was bigger and a lot stronger than her. There had to be something special about it and I watched as Kaoru tried to grasp it from my hands.

Finding it very entertaining I kept on fooling around with the plastic case until she gave up and seated down on the bed again. She even showed me she could ask it nicely with the right leverage.

''Butch, can I please have my Hubba Bubba back.''

I smirked evilly back at her and held the thing in front of her but just out of reach. Kaoru crossed her arms as she waited for my demands. ''First off all…It's lord Butch and secondly…No….''

Kaoru rolled her eyes in response and I couldn't help but smiled.

My watch suddenly bleeped, indicating that Brick was going to search for me soon. If I really wanted to get something done between me and Kaoru, then I needed to be fast. ''Okay, I will make you a deal….I will give you this thing back once you have gone on a date with me.'' With that I stood up and walked out her room, waving at Kaoru with the pink plastic thing still in my hand.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter: **Escaping

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V.**

I looked strangely to the girl standing before me as I thought about why this thing was so important to her. Maybe it used to belong to her brother, but whatever It was she was willing to do anything for it. As I was still thinking I could hear the doorbell and I knew it was probably Brick. With such a small time in mind I made a new suggestion.

''Give me a goodbye kiss and I will hand it to you now, but you will own me a date in the future.'' I saw Kaoru doubt, but once she saw Brick enter her house she reluctantly gave me a small peck on the lips. I wasn't really satisfied but then again, I could kiss her again on our date.

**Brick's P.O.V**

When I noticed Butch was at Kaoru's house I wasn't surprised, but she kissing him swiftly on the lips did surprise me and annoy me. Why were my brothers so much more successful with their relationships then mine?

I kept on overthinking everything that evening until one of my alarms got triggered inside the castle. Finding it strange that only this alarm went off as It was in one of the deepest parts off the castle, I thought it was just a default and went back to bed. Within a few minutes the city alarm also rang and it made me aware that maybe a default wasn't just a default.

After seeing it was just an uproar, I ordered Butch to arrest them and since Boomer was still hanging out with his girlfriend I took it upon myself to investigate inside the castle. I didn't find anyone and I was going to look at the camera's one more time when a blackout occurred.

Now I was sharp and alert. This was definitely the work of the resistance and my mind rushed towards the rumors from the last days. If the resistance had indeed found out Dai was still alive I could bet my entire ruler ship on it that they were going to try and get him back. With my night vision activated I rushed downstairs, towards the cells.

No one was there but I could hear a small metal noise from my left. It was coming from the other side of the door that was known as Dai's room. I cures a little in my head as I thought about him getting away. It was impossible for me to enter with the code to open the door with the power still out and I was sure my lasers couldn't burn through it, then sure he couldn't get out as well…

I laid my right ear against door and focused my hearing. There saw something there burning trough metal I was sure there was someone trying to get Dai his chains off. I needed to get in there before he's freed and I saw no other chance then reactivating the power circuit.

I found myself flying towards the powerhouse and found out that it had been set off by little bombs that were only one millimeter. It was strange they used such small explosives but I didn't think about it as I had more important things on my mind. Like the bigger alarms ringing now. Looking at my watch I notice Butch was in big trouble fighting Blossom and Buttercup at the city center and as I rush back downstairs I tried to call Boomer for assistance. He was going to get one hell of an talk because for some kind of strange reason he had turned his watch and phone off.

Once I had found myself in the basement again, I entered the code fast. I was relieved to see that Dai still had a lot of his chains on him, but what surprised me was the little robot that was trying to break him free. Once I took in the shape of the small robot everything became a little more clear as it looked like the flower of the 'Filia Naturea' book.

I cursed at myself for bringing this thing in the castle myself and not notice it was a part robot instead of paper. How could I have been so stupid? I thought as I gripped the little robot and crushed it in my hand, just out of reach from Dai who saw all chances of escaping vanish again.

I observed his metal chain links and found them strong enough for now. I had more important things to do right now, like killing my counterpart who was probably giving Butch a hard time. I closed the door behind me but as I flew towards the outside I came across another door that was open and I looked in shock at its emptiness. ******** they freed the professor!

* * *

**Ann's P.O.V.**

With some help from my brother I broke into the RowdyruffZ castle. My heart was pounding the entire time as I could only hope James was operating our 'flower' robot well. It had been designed for me but with Anna, Lesley and Annika locked away I took it upon me to free them while James was going to try and free Dai.

Once the lights went out I made my move and found myself unable to navigate through the darkness. I cursed at myself for forgetting the route towards my sisters cell and tried to navigate on instinct. That didn't start very well as I tripped a lot and found it was hard to not make noisy footsteps. I came to the conclusion that spying and breaking in wasn't something for me unless I could sit safely behind a computer screen.

Once the lights went on I noticed Brick rushed by me. I have no idea how he couldn't have spotted me but I was glad he didn't. A few seconds later I found myself at the cell I believed my sisters were kept in and used a simple device that could break the entry code for me.

After seeing the code appear on the screen, the door opened slightly and I peeked inside. At first I was displeased because I had picked the wrong door and didn't have time to open another one. Then I saw it was actually the Professor in there and I smiled happily.

At first he didn't want to trust me but once I told him I was a friend of the PPGZ, Dai and a Carter he worked along and ran with me to the exit of the caste.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for following and favoring this story. It makes me very happy to see so many of you enjoy reading it. Next update will be soon! ^^


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter: **lying to everyone

* * *

**Boomers P.O.V.**

My date with Miyako went well. We didn't do much but she introduced me to her grandmother and we skyped with her parents. It was nice to get to know her family and I was happy we could have some alone time again.

As we kissed and hanged out in her room she got a text on her phone that she found important enough to talk about. ''If something would happen at the city tonight, would you really have to go?'' It was a strange question and I wondered what reason was behind it, knowing she was Bubbles. My smile faded as I thought and worry came to mind.

I decided to be honest with Miyako and answered her question. ''Yes, Brick will punish me harshly if I don't.'' Miyako then seemed to think about it and eventually made a little pout. She wasn't happy with what she was hearing and wanted another answer. ''Are you sure there are no exceptions to that rule?''

I kissed her on her forehead and held her hand. I could tell her money, power and sex were these exceptions, but I am already rich, rule the world and I want her to stay a virgin until me get married. ''Yes, there are but they don't apply on me.'' It stayed a little quiet while Miyako had hoped for another answer and I wanted to know more about what was going on.

At one point I decided it was enough, because whatever was going on I needed to know it now. ''Sorry, but why do want to know? What's going on?'' Miyako looked sad at me and squeezed my hand. She was having a hard time and I instantly knew that it had something to do with Blossom and Buttercup.

''The girls are planning to cause chaos in the city center….. I really don't want to fight you Boomer''

I felt her squeeze my hand harder and harder. Her friends probably asked her to join them and she doesn't want to because of me being her boyfriend. I don't want her to get hurt either and I bet she would probably be worried about me too. This not only gave me courage against my brother, it also gave me an Idea. ''Okay I might have an idea…if we play this right we don't have to leave the house tonight.''

Miyako frowned and stopped crushing my hand in hers. She was trying to think what I was thinking but failed miserably. I now took her hand and kissed it lightly. ''The question is…are you capable of lying to everyone...including your friends and my brothers?'' Miyako seemed to doubt about it, but she felt herself in a hard position and took every chance to let us stay together and away from the fighting.

''One of the rules for turning off all my communication devices is…..well…'' I believe I blushed as I talked about it but then again who wouldn't. I was going to ask my girlfriend to lie with me about sex. If we would both pretend we had intercourse, we would be free from Brick and Butch his wrath. I could only hope Miyako would agree with me.

''What I mean is….I can turn my phone and other communication devices off….but It would mean we have to pretend we ….lost our virginity tonight.''

Now both of us blushed as we thought about it. I never excepted Miyako to agree with it but she surprised me as her smile found his way back to her face. It was still mixed with worry but at least she was a little happier than before.

She texted back to her friends and then turned off her phone. ''I guess I just made the first move. Now it's your turn.'' I took my phone and texted to Butch about what I was going to do and if he could cover for me. Then I turned my phone, my beeper and my watch off. The next half an hour I would be completely unreachable for the outside world and so would Miyako. We were indeed a good team and wondered how things would have worked out between us if we hadn't been enemies when we first met. Would I also love Miyako once she's transformed? Only one way to find out!

''Miyako, I know your Bubbles but I have never actually seen it…can you show it to me?'' There was no denial after she picked up her belt from a drawer in her dresser, placed it around her hips and transformed. It was strange that I easily recognized her now I knew who she was, but I was relieved I still loved her even in her PPGZ uniform.

As Bubbles transformed back to Miyako I mentioned her the dangers of having her belt in her dresser and asked her to put it away were no one could find it if someone ever dared to come by with a search warrant. At this point I wanted to keep her save above everything else.

As we talked and the times passed by I became more nervous. The sound of buildings collapsing and the bright pink light flashes, combined with the two shades of green flashes were not making it any easier. I know Brick wasn't helping Butch and I did not know if he could handle Blossom and Buttercup alone.

My mind only kept me sane because of two facts. Butch was probably getting help from the Ganggreen Gang and the Powerpuff girls Z never killed. Miyako also seemed to struggle with her thoughts as we tried to avoid any subject including my brothers, her friends or anything connecting to the war outside.

As half an hour had passed only two sets of lights were filling the sky now. Pink and Green. I did wonder what was going on as my senses told me Butch wasn't in a very good shape and why the hell didn't I see the other green light anymore? Had he just killed his counterpart?

Suddenly the lights and sounds stopped. I feared for my brother's life and was about to turn my phone on when a red light colored the sky. Never in my life had I been so relieved to see Brick rushing towards the city center.

Once his light had disappeared I looked at Miyako who by now had turned on her phone already. She nodded 'yes' and I too turned on my phone. Seven missed messages from Brick. This wasn't good. Once I turned on my watch I saw Butch was still alive and again a weight fell from my shoulders. Then it was time for me to join my brothers and I gave Miyako one more peck on her lips before I opened her window and took off rapidly towards the city center.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter: **Blossom's breakdown

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

After I told Momoko about how close Butch had been to my other identity, she began to talk about more drastic measures. Yes, I had disguised my compact as a roll chewing gum and Butch had not recognized it, but her actually taking it away from me went a little too far.

We argued and argued about it until another incoming call stopped us. Momoko transformed in Blossom and answered. It sounded like James and he was telling he might have a plan…but the faster it would go into action the better it would work. I frowned and wondered what his plan was until I heard Blossom answer in a emotionless voice. '' Both Buttercup and me can help tonight. Freeing Dai is a high priority to us as not only an ally but also a friend.'' …she never said something about freeing Dai. This was going to be the best day ever if we managed to get him back.

I quickly transformed into Buttercup before joining the conversation with my camera on. ''How about we do it in one hour? I mean it's fast but the boys would never expect it.'' On my screen I could see it was indeed James who was talking and behind him was Ann, playing a game on her phone. He looked back at his little sister and stared at her for a few seconds. She was probably part of the plan, but I could see the worry displayed on his face.

As Ann looked up from her phone she smiled back at him. ''James…we practiced this like a million times. I have studied the layout until my brain hurt and you have practice with the miniature robot from Annika to help me ….everything will be fine as long as the boys are distracted. ''

James his worries were like those Dai always had for me and at that point I felt the need to convince him Ann was right. ''We're going to kick Rowdyruff butt so don't worry James'' This wasn't entirely true as I knew very well we couldn't win a two against two fight with the boys…If all three showed up it could be our end.

James agreed and closed his window to prepare for tonight, not even thinking about me lying. Still I wanted to share my concerns with Blossom and told them to her. ''Blossom…I'm the strongest of us three and sure I can handle Boomer or Butch and maybe even Brick…but what if all three of them showed up…I can't handle two of them at the same time''

Blossom smiled victoriously back at me and held up her phone. ''I'm going to take care of that. Just make sure you're ready in one hour.'' As she closed off as well, my longest waiting time ever began. The hour seemed to go by slowly while my thoughts went to my friends, Dai and the boys. What if Butch indeed got me to the point that I transformed back to Kaoru…would he keep me alive or still kill me?

Ironically I was the only one of the PPGZ that actually wanted to kill her manly counterpart a few years ago. I always thought I would still do it once I got the chance but as time passed I knew revenge wasn't an answer.

Death is final and the fact that even the worst people on the planet were able to spare their worst enemy's life told something about them. They also had saved more lives by ruling the world then the hundreds of divined governments before them.

While looking at my compact at the incoming instructions I was relieved to hear Bubbles was keeping Boomer busy. I prepared myself to battle Butch and Brick as I heard the resistance march onto the streets…it was now or never.

Once Blossom and me got the signal to come out we rushed towards the city center. James his men were having trouble keeping the Ganggreen gang and Butch busy, so I jumped at the gang in a bright green flash as soon as I arrived. All five members of the gang watched in awe as Butch tried to tackle me from behind, but got his face kicked by Blossom.

This is why I loved teamwork and with both Brick and Boomer absent from this battle it was a lot easier to gain the upper hand. I left the gang to the resistance and focused on Butch, who was now fighting Blossom. It seemed like an unfair fight as Blossom lacked both strength and skill in a close combat with Butch and I rapidly moved her away and switched our position.

Butch narrowed his eyes even more at me. I was like a red blanked before a bull but I didn't mind. His anger was only going to help me, just like it had done in previous fights. While Butch jumped forward to smash in me, I move out of the way and formed my hammer. Both Blossom and I then took turns as we tried to hit Butch…tried…damn…that boy had gotten even faster than last time! I knew Butch had gotten a lot stronger but at this point I was amazed he had so much power even after teleporting this morning and Saturday evening.

After a fifteen minute fight full of explosions and counterattacks I got lucky and managed to hit Butch on his head again, at the precise spot I had hit him the last time on the soccer field. His body ended up flying into the rubble and I flew towards him to make sure he was really out. His body was lifeless and that was when something happened I had feared…I felt concerned.

Still I wasn't going to show my worries and turned around to face Blossom. She was charging her Jojo to throw it at Butch and knowing the state he was in she would probably kill him. ''Blossom, what are you doing?! Heroes don't kill remember!'' I yelled at her but she still fired at him. Now I made the hardest decision of my life and stepped between them. I was just in time to throw my shield up before her attack reached me.

Of course Blossom her attack failed and she was very angry at me. She began yelling at me as I tried to stay between her and Butch. ''You said nothing had changed between Butch and you !'' As seconds passed by I was feeling a little trapped between an angered Blossom and drowsy Butch. I didn't want to choose for Butch and I still wanted him behind bars just like the rest of the world. I just didn't find it necessary to kill him anymore.

''Blossom…If we arrest him and get that new chip out his head we will be good too. Besides this was only the distraction remember!'' Again she fired one of her jojo attacks on me but this time I caught her jojo and pulled it, which ended up with her crashing into the ground. With none of this in mind I signaled some persons from the resistance, who I instructed to remove the chip and take Butch prisoner.

Blossom got even more angry now and It felt like she had turned into another person as I dodged her attacks one by one. If one off Butch his brothers would come now we again would be screwed and I took the responsibility to take down Blossom before she could hurt herself. My attacks were weak at the beginning…she was my friend and I didn't want to hurt her…but she really needed to focus on the topic of distraction before both of us were getting caught by Brick.

As minutes passed by my attacks got heavier, to the point I wasn't sure if Blossom could survive it if she got hit. This made me desperate enough to use one of my martial arts moves combined with a wrestlers move. I never used it because only pro wrestlers could use it and the boys could find me more easily if I did. Desperate times ask for desperate measures but at least I got Blossom to ground and she stopped firing .

It again took her a few minutes to calm down but to my relief she did calm before someone else arrived or Butch awoke. Then something happened I had not expected. Blossom began to cry. I had never seen her in so much tears and stopped holding her in a locked position. ''Blossom…talk to me''

She didn't answer at first but then she removed the tears from her face with use of her hands and looked straight at me. ''I can't keep going on like this Buttercup. I feel like I'm disappointing everyone around me. I'm losing all my friends to my archenemies and I am no were near to freeing the word from the ruff's dictatorship….''

A long silence filled the air as I thought deeply about what she was saying. I was very bad at talking about this kind of emotional stuff. Luckily for me she wasn't done talking and continued on her own. ''I'm so confused between what my heart wants and what my head tells me to do… I'm just breaking down…''

A sudden explosion behind us told me Butch had awoken before the resistance was able to restrain him enough. Such a shame but at this point I had other worries. Blossom needed help and as I watched the sky turn red I quickly and reluctantly gave her a hug.

''We need to go before Butch spots us again or Brick arrives. You need to talk about this with Bubbles and Ann. Bubbles knows everything about relationships and Ann is the best at empathizing.'' With that said Blossom quickly agreed and left the scene. I turned around and watched Butch for a couple of second. I was in the exact same position as her, but I didn't fear my counterpart, worry about our friendship or the world…..but maybe she was right and I did stop her from killing Butch for a lot more reasons than the one I gave her.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter: **Love is unconditional

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

Once I came home I transformed back to Momoko and ran to my room crying. I was losing grip on everything I had. Wanting to have control over everything to the point it was stressing me out, did not came as a surprise. I had become a perfectionist that was eventually destroying herself by too much negative thoughts and emotions. Now I had even tried to kill someone and I was everything except proud. I felt horrible, especially when I realized I had become like my worst enemy. My self-confidence was on an all-time low and at this point I couldn't see a way out of it.

I laid on my bed and waited for sleep to come to me when my compact bleeped. It was James and he wanted to speak to me face to face. I guess Buttercup must have told him what happened and I reluctantly stepped out of bed, transformed and went to their hideout.

Once Inside I got greeted by Ann, who told me Buttercup had indeed told her what had happened. I expected her to choose a side, but just like Kaoru predicted Ann knew how to look things from my point of view.

''I understand.'' Were her words and then she stayed quiet for a while. She seemed to think about giving me the best answer and I was no longer feeling distressed once she finally answered again. ''You feel betrayed because their spending more time with their counterparts then with you and although you hate being around Brick you do miss the times he made you feel special?''

I had never looked at it that way and although I wanted to go against her, maybe she was right. I never had friends until I met Miyako and Kaoru and now I could only see them in school or when we were fighting. Brick indeed had given his best but I couldn't live with the fact that he was a world dictator.

''I just feel like I betrayed my friends and myself by loving Brick…'' I said softly while Ann and I walked to her brother's room on the other side off the hallway. Ann gave me a soft rub on my back as we walked along, but her eyes never left the door in front of her. ''Kaoru and Miyako are in the same position as you are, they understand…. but more importantly you do know you just said you love Brick?'' Her eyes connected to mine as I felt the unpleasant feelings of butterfly's go through my belly. It didn't stay unnoticed for Ann and she suddenly smiled back at me.

''Love is unconditional remember. You can't love someone if you can't look passed their imperfections. Brick might be the worst case scenario, but maybe you can relate a lot more to him then you thought before….You just tried to kill one of your worst enemies remember?'' Ann answered me as we reached the door. She took out her key and turned the lock but she didn't open the door yet as she waited for my response.

Both realization and guilt went through me as I realized she was right. I did know what frustration, angry and a heartbreak could do to you. Maybe Brick hadn't meant to kill everyone he had killed before and emotions had taken a hold of him. He did care about the people on earth as he had cleared all hunger and wars around the globe. He had also instructed to never kill someone unless it was his counterpart…me.

This was the moment Ann again placed her right hand on my shoulder and looked me deep in my eyes. '' You're afraid he will kill you even if he loves you… but you're even more afraid you will feel alone and heartbroken if he does leave you alone….. I think you should take the gamble as it's better to have loved, then never to have loved at all.'' I have no idea how she figured that out but what she was saying was already on my mind. The thoughts of getting killed by the guy I have feelings for were slowly killing me from the inside out. Maybe she was right and I should give Brick one more chance?

Ann then smiled brightly back at me and widely opened the door before us. James was relaxing in his chair and look exhausted. His hair and body was covert in sweat and his eyes were barely open. He was happy to see me and bowed to me once I stood next to him. ''Welcome Blossom, I know It's been a long time since we met in person but I have something to share with you.''

I was given a chair on the opposite side of his desk and seated down. I was praying he had fulfilled his mission successfully but knowing Brick, we probably didn't achieve much tonight. He showed me some footage of Dai still being strapped down in the Rowdyruff Z dungeon and it confirmed my suspicion.

''I guess I wasn't much help today but my sister was having one of her luck streaks again.'' James answered me as he looked towards Ann who was still standing in the doorway. She gave us a confident and happy smile before she moved away to let someone in the room.

There in front of me stood the professor. I had heard he was still alive, but I never imagined I would see him again before the Ruff's would give up their ruler ship. Again tears found their way to my eyes, but this time out of happiness. I jumped up and hugged him tightly with the intention of never letting him go again.

''Blossom…''Professor Utonium said as he hugged her back. She had been the first person he had recognized besides James and he was very happy to recognize a face he had been longing to meet again. He didn't remember why but he knew Blossom had only been good to him and his son.

Blossom broke the hug and looked closely at him. She could see he had recently shaved and he had gotten a few new wrinkles from the last time she had seen him. His voice was still the same and his character was still as nice as before.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter: **how couldn't I have seen it before

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

When I joint my brothers on the battlefield Brick was livid at me for not showing up and when Butch stood up for me he got the full load off Brick's anger. Brick accused me of being stupid and reckless and scolded at us for a good five minutes before he told us to get lost. He wanted to do search the area for evidence off Blossom and Buttercup.

As ordered I flew away from the scene with Butch. I thought he would ask about my night or at least give me a high five once we were out of Brick's hearing range, but he didn't. He flew with an clouded look in his eyes and I wondered what was going on. He was always very excited or angry after a fight with the girls, but now he was calm…a little too calm for my concern.

''Butch…what's going on'' I asked as we landed back at a nearby park. Butch frowned but I could see he was a bit sad. He always tried to avoid talking but I wasn't going to let him walk off like this. He was my brother and I was concerned.

''Talk to me….you know I can keep a secret from Brick if you want me too'' Butch still didn't answer and crossed his arms. Instead of looking sad he now looked annoyed. Still there had to be something that was bothering him and I crossed my arms as well.

Angry stares switched between us for a few seconds before Butch suddenly seated down on the grass and gave up. I had won and now I was getting the answer I wanted. I smiled and seated before him while I observed his every move.

''I'm so stupid Boomer…how couldn't I have seen it before..'' Butch said as he looked down into the grass and rubbed his temples. I frowned as I tried to connect his words with his actions. What hadn't he seen before? Was he referring to Buttercup? Had he figured out who she was?

Butch looked up to me with an emotionless expression and continued his talk. ''I can't kill Kaoru Boomer…'' This made me smile as I finally knew what was going on and it made Butch stop his babbling. Maybe this hadn't been my best move but I had to confess now.

''I can't kill Miyako either ''

It stayed quiet while Butch thought about what I had just told him. Suddenly he laughed and happily smirked at me. I guess he understood what was going on and I guess both of us had a lot of question to ask.

''Really Boomer…Miyako is Bubbles?'' I guess that I could no longer keep it a secret now I had said her name out loud. Seeing Butch his reaction I knew he wouldn't kill Miyako so I took the gamble and told him everything.

''Yes she is Bubbles….Remember that time in the bathroom I told you about not wanting to kill Bubbles? Well that was when I suspected her for the first time and since I loved her already, I didn't wanted her to be Bubbles…. I kept on denying it until I drew a drawing of her in a PPGZ uniform. Then I knew for sure.''

I watched Butch his reaction and he stayed calm. He was probably feeling the same things for Kaoru as me for Miyako and It felt great to not be the only one in this impossible position anymore!

''Wait …so…you lost your virginity to a Powerpuff Z tonight?'' Butch suddenly said to me. I hadn't expected everything to turn out this way but that lie was something I needed to continue. Butch just like Brick needed to believe it or else it wouldn't work out. Butch is terrible at keeping secrets.

''Yeah, I was made to make love to her Butch, not to destroy her. … Although I might have destroyed something tonight… '' I yoked only to earn me a rough pad over my head and a big smile from Butch. He didn't seemed to mind it at all that I was dating a PPGZ and that was something that made me wonder. ''Butch…Why are you so at ease with us two falling for our counterparts?''

Butch shrugged his shoulders and looked down to the ground again. He had no idea what love was able to do with him and that made me smile brightly. Him accepting Kaoru for who she was told me he cared a lot about her but still one question came to mind. ''How did you figure out Kaoru was Buttercup?''

Butch averted his eyes from the grass again to mine and smirked. '' first off, unlike you I had been following my list…leaving only her and Ann carter to have the possible match left. Then this afternoon I was at her house and I found something underneath her pillow. It was the exact shape the PPGZ compact was and Kaoru was willing to do anything for it….at this point I was still doubting but their attack on the city helped me….while I_ pretended to be unconscious_, Buttercup protected me from Blossom and I also heard Blossom yell at her. 'You said nothing had changed between Butch and you !' and that told me more then I needed to know.''

I now quickly thought about Dai as he had given us more information about the girls. Was it possible for him not to know Kaoru was Buttercup? Maybe Kaoru kept it hidden from anyone including her own brother?

Then suddenly another thought rushed through my mind and I loudly spoke. ''Wait, so if I'm dating Bubbles and you are dating Buttercup…doesn't that mean it's obvious that Brick wants to date Blossom?''

Butch his eyes grew big as he too realized what that meant. All this time all three power puff's z had been right under our noses and jet none of us had recognized them. It was more the opposite as all of us had unintentionally fallen for our counterpart.

''Momoko…'' Both Butch and me said as we thought about who Brick loved. The only thing was that Momoko didn't loved him back right? Or maybe she was having a more difficult time to except her feelings for him because out of all three girls she was the least forgiving and had the most dangerous counterpart. I moved my head from side to side as I wondered what we could do about it. If Brick would be dating Momoko then maybe he could spare his counterpart just like Butch and me did with our counterparts.

''Boomer….I know what you are thinking and no we are not going to mangle in Bricks love life….besides…I have other things to focus on now.'' Butch his narrowed eyes and smug smile told me he had gotten over the first shock and was now trying to see the benefits from dating his counterpart. I can't wait to tell Miyako we are no longer the only PPGZ/RRBZ couple.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter: **teamed up

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V.**

After a long night Brick had found out some interesting facts. The Filia Naturae book had been the reason the resistance had been able to scan our castle. It consisted of a high and modern technology that was only used by them before. The fact that Ann Carter was seen on our surveillance tapes when she broke out the professor proved she worked for the resistance and now we had the evidence to lock her up for good. Unfortunately we didn't have the same evidence against her brother but he too seemed to have vanished since last night.

Brick had ruled out the possibilities of Blast, Anna, Annika or Ann being Blossom or Buttercup because they were inside the castle at the time of the upstart. The possibility of them being Bubbles had already been voted out by him, except for Annika. From Bricks point of view it could explain why Bubbles didn't show up at the fight with her sisters.

But the most important thing I learned was that Brick was out of patience. He hated the fact that none of us had found our counterpart (At least he thinks we haven't found them yet.), we haven't stopped the resistance for good and the Powerpuff Z again joint them.

This combined was more than enough reason for Brick to take drastic measures. He ordered us to search everyone's house who's known for being a friend or acquaintance with Ann Carter and is still on our lists. Of course it also meant we were going to search Kaoru's and Miyako's house. Boomer and I teamed up to keep as much evidence away from Brick as possible. He wasn't going to find it out today.

So, while every teenager in Tokyo went to school, Brick, Boomer and me watched the Ganggreen Gang move the Matsubara family out of their condo and I walked in with my brothers. Knowing Kaoru's past and that of her family, Brick found it a good idea to start with them. I knew exactly what I was looking but I couldn't find Kaoru's gum roll again. I guess she was hiding it pretty good now.

To Brick's surprise we didn't find anything, not even evidence that connected them to the resistance. He was sure something had to be there but he didn't want to waste too much time here as he also wanted to search a few other houses. Eventually we arrived at Miyako's home. Boomer didn't like it but Brick hadn't ruled out the possibility of her being Bubbles and with that in mind he found it suspicions she was dating him. I told him that he was just jealous and that Miyako was able to clear her name with ease. She was a classy girl after all.

Of course Miyako her house was clean and her grandmother had even baked us cookies. I don't think her grandmother realized who Brick and me were but it was a nice change and her cookies tasted good. So, except for the cookies we didn't confiscate anything and focused on the last house on our list. The one Brick had been looking up too….Momoko's house.

Her mother let us in without a fuss and while the Gang searched on the ground floor, we searched Momoko's Bedroom. It was mostly pink and very girly but one corner of her room had gotten our attention. A lot of electronic gadgets and an old discolored PPGZ poster had gotten our interest and we took everything with us.

Brick had also found some random notes in Momoko's trashcan. Normally that wasn't interesting but it seemed Momoko was a lot smarter than she had proven herself to be at school. This wasn't a complete surprise as I already thought Momoko was Blossom, but it did make me worry about what was going to happen if Brick found out. Was he going to spare her like Boomer and me did with our counterparts or was he still going to kill her?

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I met with Ann before school to practice some soccer moves when Kitty ran up to us… That damn gossip queen had to share something with us even though she knew Callie and me didn't care about rumors. ''Kaoru...is it true?''

I rolled my eyes as I made the connection to me going on a date with Butch. Great….How did she know that? I hadn't told anyone about it and I'm sure Butch hadn't told anyone else besides maybe his brothers. ''Yes Kitty, I'm going on a date with Butch.''

While the words left my mouth I noticed that this hadn't been the thing she had been asking about. I cursed in my head as I saw the two surprised girls stare at me. There was nothing I could say now that could convince Kitty I had just lied to her and with that I decided to keep my mouth shut.

''I actually wanted to know if the rumor about Miyako and Boomer is true…but I guess this is also interesting to know.'' Kitty said, only to earn a punch against her shoulder from Ann. ''Maybe you shouldn't listen to gossip Kitty and focus on your grades instead. Miyako is going to kick you off the cheer team if they stay this way.''

Kitty looked a bit stunned at Ann but as she wanted to retort a defense Ann held up her hand. ''We are not the one you need to convince or ask out this kind rumors. If you want to know what's going on between Miyako and Boomer you can ask them, not us.'' Ann then turned her back to Kitty and walked to her bag that she had thrown on the ground a few meters behind me.

Kitty crossed her arms and then walked off, muttering that Callie was a Bitch. I watched her joining her friends as Ann walked up to me again with her schoolbag in her hands. She looked at me with a 'you need to tell me' face and I again rolled my eyes. ''Butch was a little too close to my compact yesterday and he only wanted to return it if I promised to go on a date with him.''

Ann giggled as she heard my story, making me frown a her in response. What the hell was she laughing about? ''Really…so you and him kissing last Saturday had nothing to with it?'' I narrowed my eyes at her before grabbing her in a headlock to mess up her hair. She knew I hated being teased and I would always take revenge.

''Callie, I happen to know you also kissed a guy without having any feelings for him…'' If I had released her a second later I might have missed it, but she blushed when I mentioned it. Smirking at her reaction I walked along and seated down in class, a seat before Momoko and Miyako.

It took me a few minutes before I realized some people had been moved out our class and some people were new. Apparently the boys had fused the two classes after eliminating half of us…thinking about the boys…why aren't the boys in school?

''Were are the boys? Shouldn't they be watching us?'' I said after I had turned around towards my friends. We looked around us but not one trace of them. Maybe they were still searching for evidence at the city center? Or inspecting their surveillance tapes from last night?

That was the moment Ann's phone bleeped a sound I had heard before. It got our immediate attention as all three of us knew that sound. It was the emergency sound of the resistance. Without hesitating Ann opened her phone and translated the coded message for us. ''The boys are searching your houses for evidence that might connect you to the girls or the resistance. Apparently my visit to them didn't stay unnoticed as well as they also raised the bounty on my head…''


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter: **Because we could?

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

When I entered the school building Momoko ran up to me and hugged me. For the first time in ages she looked a little less stressed out but I could see her worries weren't over. I didn't know any detail from what had happened yesterday and listened to everything she had to tell me.

I was happy that we had freed the professor but what had happened between her, Butch and Kaoru did worry me. It seemed that Momoko's stress level had risen to a point that she was no longer able to control her emotions but I was happy her conversation with Ann had taken some weight of her shoulders.

As we talked and walked into class we noticed that again our group had changed. It seemed that the boys had eliminated a lot of girls from their list and had removed them from the two classes with suspects. With only thirty girls left they were able to put us in one classroom instead of two and with the chance from 1 out of 10 to find us I held on to the fact that Boomer would never hurt me.

As we seated down at a random desk, Kaoru and Callie also walked in but ignored their new classmates and took a seat before us. I could hear they were discussing something about soccer until suddenly Kaoru turned around and asked were the boys were. I looked around if I could see Boomer but I stopped once Ann's phone bleeped.

''The boys are searching your houses for evidence that might connect you to the girls or the resistance. Apparently my visit to them didn't stay unnoticed as they also raised the bounty on my head…'' Ann looked a little worried at us but unlike Momoko she didn't pale. It caught not only mine but also the other girls attention.

Momoko laid her head down on her desk and covered herself with her arms. ''It's official...I'm going to die today…I left… 'my stuff'… in the middle of my room.'' Our eyes widen when we understood what she meant. Brick would never miss a thing like that if she hadn't hidden it well. I could see she began to panic again as she suddenly moved and began to pack her bag.

''I'm leaving Tokyo...maybe I can get out of here before he comes looking for me.'' She stated but when she was only halfway something happened that none of us had expected. The teacher locked the classroom. Now no one of us was getting in or out and suddenly I understood why the boys were searching our houses while we were at school. We were trapped here and couldn't hide anything from them that might connect us to the PPGZ.

The next few hours our lessons continued but none of us could concentrate. I knew Boomer would do anything to clear my name but that didn't count for Momoko and Kaoru. Even If they had left the tiniest clue I was sure Brick was going to find it.

When the boys came back into the room and walked straight towards us, I saw Momoko looking at me with pleading eyes for help. I knew I would get suspected if I did anything now, so I watched as the boys neared. Butch stopped next to Momoko's desk and Brick stopped at mine, only to lean down and search for something in my eyes.

''Miyako, what did Boomer and you do yesterday?'' I blushed a little as I thought about our lie but decided to start with all the other things we had done that evening. I had to be convincing and telling you lost your virginity wasn't something a girl with a style like mine would like to brag about.

''I introduced Boomer to my grandmother and we skyped with my parents.''

Brick then closed his eyes and pinched his nose while Butch seemed to get more intrigued. I made myself small and kept on watching at Brick, only to give him a shy smile as soon as he opened his eyes again. The smile with the blush probably told him enough…but I guess I didn't answer fast enough as he bluntly asked about the one thing he wanted to know.

''Did you and Boomer have sex?''

Now everyone in the entire room stared at me, while Kaoru's mouth dropped open and Momoko covered her face with her hands. My whole face was turning red and I quickly move my hands to the side of my head before I connected eyes with Brick again and nodded yes.

He narrowed his eyes at me as I kept staring back at him. He then asked me one more question, but this wasn't one I had not prepared for. ''Why? I thought both of you wanted to stay virgins until you got married...''

That was indeed true and although I only faced Brick now, I could feel the stares of my friends who were probably thinking I sacrificed my virginity for them. I hadn't thought about this before so I answered with the first thing that came to mind. ''Because we could? I mean we love each other, so why not? Most modern people do it before they get married.''

I could see Brick still found it suspicious but he left it for what it was and gave me the benefit of the doubt. He walked to an empty seat and sat down, while his brothers did the same. It seemed that both Momoko and me had been lucky for now, but that didn't take the stares of other people away.

Momoko and Kaoru took me to a private spot as soon as we got our break and the teacher opened the door. They were still in shock and rushed me to the rooftop were we were able to have some privacy. I knew I had to lie against my friends, not only because of the camera's but also because of the possibility of Butch or Brick spying on us.

Before I could tell anything to my friends they were yelling at me first, but I politely raised my hand and stopped them from talking. ''Girls! First of…this was my choice…Boomer never did things with me that I didn't gave him permission for…He's a real gentleman…..second…What me and Boomer do in our private time is none of your business. ''

I then crossed my arms while one of my fingers pointed from underneath my arm to the camera on my right. This seemed to calm them down although Kaoru still looked a little angry but I knew she had spotted my signal.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter:** giant slimy monster

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V.**

As lunchbreak ended all girls entered the classroom again. That none of them had skipped class or ran away was a very good sign. I needed all of them here for phase two of my plan, because if I would reveal one of them as a PPGZ they would run and hide, leaving me behind with nothing more than just a simple profile. No, I wanted more….I wanted security.

Once all girls seated down I stepped in front of the class and began my speech. ''Since all of you are still here, I want your DNA scanned again. I don't want any defaults in our system because we made a fast scan last week.'' I then ordered Butch and Boomer to scan everyone in the room.

Of course all their DNA had to match with the previous time….but something wasn't right as we scanned Callie. As Butch walked towards me I saw her looking a little panicking at her neighbors before grabbing her phone from her bag.

I made my way over to her and swiftly grabbed her arm and moved it up so she couldn't type any messages. Butch then showed me the scanner confirming my thoughts. ''Ann Carter…You're in big trouble'' As she procced my words her fear vanished from her face. She was fast to except her fate and It made me smirk confidently at her.

I was about to order the Ganggreen to take her to one of our cells at the castle when suddenly my alarms went off and the ground started to shake. In response I released the girl and she quickly bolted towards the window, only to jump three stories down. Me and my brothers watched her fall until something else got our attention. The school building was under attack by a giant pink slimy monster. It was shaking the building and it actually started collapsing at the other side.

Knowing Ann would at least break her legs when falling from this height I made the decision to first save everyone inside of the school and take care of the monster instead of going after her. I ordered Butch to go and fight the monster while Boomer and me could evacuate everyone. Even with our superpowers I knew it was impossible for us to get everyone out before the whole school was down but at least the count of casualties would be a lot lower.

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V. (A few minutes ****earlier****)**

We didn't get much information out of Miyako but I knew she was playing It safe. Maybe she would tell more about it once we got home and could use our compact….O…I almost forgot….If Brick would have found my compact I probably wasn't standing here. That made me smile but still I had this unpleasant feeling in my stomach that something was about to happen.

When all three of us walked back to class we entered one by one. Kaoru went first and then Miyako stepped in, but when I wanted to enter I spotted Brick next to the door and I stopped. It seemed to get his attention but we just starred at each other for a moment before I resumed my way in. That was strange but the unpleasant feeling of butterfly's again came back to me.

In class I watched as Brick took lead and ordered his brothers to again scan everyone DNA again. I wondered why he wanted to do that again but I guess he must have had his reasons. This gamble of him even seemed to pay off as he found out Callie's DNA was the same as Ann's DNA.

I held onto my heart as I watched him roughly grab her arm. I was sure he was going to burn her when something else happened. The ground began to shake and everyone started looking to ground as the trembling continued. Once I looked up again I was just in time to see Ann jump out of the window. A Fall from this height could kill someone and I felt worried feelings about her rushing over me.

For a strange reason the boys didn't follow her but I had little time to think about it as I few seconds later the roof in the middle of the class fell down. We were now blocked off from any exit and I knew that it wouldn't take long before we were going to get crushed underneath the rest of the building.

I braced myself for impact from any rubble but found a green flash of light protecting me. Apparently Kaoru had gone against our agreement and had taken her compact to school. She had now transformed and was holding the roof up above my head.

I could only hope Miyako was also alright as she was on the other side of the ruble, but at this point I focused on my own safety and quickly held on to Buttercup as the stories beneath me began to fall down. I found the ground disappear and held on tightly to Buttercups form.

Once the smoke cleared I could see we were still hanging above what once was our school and Buttercup quickly set me down on the grass. ''Momoko, Search for Miyako and look if she's alright.'' Buttercup then flew away from the scene towards Butch who was fighting the monster on his own. I did not have much time to form a thought about It as my attention got pulled away to the rubble next to me.

It seemed a lot of students were unharmed but I could see Boomer was still lifting pieces of concrete which had injured students beneath them. I rushed over to them and wondered where Brick was while I heard ambulances nearing from a distance.

Luckily for me I got a text from Miyako that she was alright. She had been saved by Boomer and was now taking care of Brick. This last part surprised me but once I joint them I knew why. Brick was sitting against a tree with an Iron beam through his torso. At the sight I couldn't do more than gasp and feel worried about him.

''Brick'' I said softly as I touched his wound. He grabbed my hand as my touch seemed to make the pain worse. He still had this confided smile but I guess he was just happy to see that I cared. ''It's okay Momoko. I still have some tricks up my sleeve….but you need to pull this out of me first ''

I looked shocked at the boy before me. If I was going to pull that thing out of him he was sure going to bleed to death…or wasn't he? Knowing we never found out about Brick his special power it was indeed possible that superfast healing was possible.

I nodded yes, took the bar in my hands and used all my strength to pull it. Inch by inch it moved until it was out and fell to the ground. My thoughts about his special power were indeed confirmed when I saw his wound disappear through his clothing. Within a few seconds the wound was gone and he was able to stand up again.

''Thanks sweetie'' He said before taking off and helping Boomer. I guess a lot of people got injured and I was happy Brick wanted to save them as fast as possible. Now I come to think of it…the people who died in the war against the Rowdyruffboys Z were killed by guns or explosions from what used to be the government or the resistance. The boys themselves had never killed…

I looked at the ground debating if running away now would be a good idea but even if Brick wasn't going to find out I am Blossom, he was still going to search for me if I fled from Tokyo. He seemed to like me way too much to ever leave me alone. Then again…I didn't want to be left alone anymore...Whatever was going to happen between us, I was going to except it the way it is.

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm going on vacation for the next two weeks, so next chapter will be released 08-04-16. Have a happy Easter! _


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter: **he figured it out?!

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

As the school crumbled down I knew Brick had overestimated the monster and his strength. Butch could never stop it on its own and so I did the most foolish thing I could have done….I joint him.

At first I wasn't sure if he was going to kill me instead of the monster but once I stood next to him on a skyscraper, he seemed to except me being in the same area. ''I guess you can use some help?'' I asked a little sarcastic but he stayed way to relaxed for my liking. Why was he so at ease with me just a few feet away from him?

He didn't answer back at me and quickly attacked the monster again, who now had noticed Butch and me were standing behind it. It was more interested in Butch then it was in me and it followed Butch's every move. This told me it was my time to shine and I launched at the monster with my hammer.

I was able to hit it a few times but all my physical attacks seemed to bounce off. Butch seemed to have the same problem and stinky socks were only making the monster more angry then It seemed to help. I was about to take a break from attacking to watch Brick and Boomer for a second when the monster suddenly turned his anger from Butch to me.

I hadn't noticed it until it was too late and the monster had knocked me out of the air, into the stone street. Of course I wasn't that badly wounded but I couldn't deny I was in pain. Still being intact I looked up, only to see the monster putting his or her jelly foot down on me. I watched as the impact neared but to my surprise Butch jumped in, scooped me up and moved me away from the impact zone.

At first I was too surprised to say anything back, but then I realized he was holding me like a lady in destress and I hated it. ''BUTCH, LET ME GO AT ONCE!'' I yelled from the top of my longs, but instead of letting me go, he held on tighter. I narrowed my eyes at him but he just smiled confidently back at me.

He chuckled as the monster barely missed us with one of its arms, but kept his eyes on me. ''I never imagined you would look this hot in a dress Kaoru'' My harsh stare fell from my face once I heard my own name. This was impossible….how could he have figured it out?!

He then set me down on the ground while I kept staring at him. This told me he was okay with It and that surprised me once again. He wasn't going to kill me! I could barely believe it and I smiled back at him.

As the monster again swiped one of its legs towards us, me and Butch quickly moved out of the way. We needed a better plan then just hitting him as that didn't seem to have any impact. I again raised my hammer and was about to charge at the being, before Butch suddenly fired his socks at me.

'What the hell!' I thought as I crashed into the building next to me. I couldn't see much because of the smoke, but once I saw red and blue light flashes I knew enough. He only moved me out of Brick and Boomer sight to keep me save. I quickly de- transformed and ran towards a save building a few blocks away.

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V.**

After my brothers had joint me it was still a difficult task of getting the monster down. Luckily for us Brick could always come up with genius attack strategies and we managed to take it down in the next hour.

With our bodies sore Brick told us to take the rest of the day off to regain our strength. I was happy to fall down on my bed and take some rest only to find myself staring at messages on my Phone. Apparently Kaoru had texted me, but her text wasn't what I had expected at all.

_Did you really need to hit me that hard?_

I smirked satisfied at her reactions. She wasn't denying she was Buttercup and something told me she didn't mind it at all. I guess she was trusting me like I had trusted her before. I closed my eyes as I reminded myself that I had shown the inner part of the castle and Dai's ware about to a PPGZ. If Brick would find out I would be toast.

_Pussy!I didn't even use one third of my strength._ I texted back only to wait for a retort from her. Knowing Kaoru, she was going to get mad about this and somehow I liked her getting a little angry. Her strength was always at its best when I got her mad.

_…__show off…If you would have balls you would say that to my face._ I rolled my eyes at her response but I guess I couldn't refuse a command like that and flew towards Kaoru's house. (I was a bit too tired to teleport). Once I arrived at Kaoru's address I noticed she was already waiting for me before the condo. She knew I would come and looked a little annoyed at me, before grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

''We need to talk'' She said to me as we walked along towards the nearest park. I couldn't help but look at her in her sporty outfit. It was so much different from her PPGZ uniform. I was almost missing the skirt but at this point I was more interested in what she wanted to say.

''If this is about me shoving you into the building…''She rolled her eyes , making me laugh. I guess we both knew that we were okay with being friends instead of enemies…or maybe even more. I observed her hand that was dragging me along and noticed she wasn't holding back her strength anymore.

''Butch…stop being an ass and walk along...'' I again laughed at her antics and used my free arm to peel off her hand. I wasn't going to let myself get dragged through the city. I did have some of a reputation to hold up too.

''if you want to talk we can do that right here '' I mentioned with my hands towards the ground, only to earn a huff from the girl standing before me. She crossed her arms but I could see she was way to curious not to ask any question.

''Fine…since you know who I am and I know how you are….why am I still alive?'' This was a question I thought she had already figured out on her own, but I guess some confirming didn't hurt. ''I care about you and although I always said I would kill Buttercup, my feelings for you are too deep.'' At this point I cursed at myself for opening up like this again. Kaoru was the only person next to my brothers that got me talking like this. I thought this made me weak in Kaoru eyes but she laughed at me.

''Corny Butch…very corny.'' Now I crossed my arms in defense before feeling a punch from Kaoru against my arm. That was when a thought came back to me that I couldn't ignore. ''I always thought you were the only one who wanted to literally finish me off.'' Kaoru's face didn't change but she kept staring at me as a few seconds passed. She was thinking hard about the best answer to give me.

''Killing is a bit too much…you can't bring people back from the dead. Once it's done, it's done and It will only leave you with hate and regret.'' I frowned as her words were a bit like Bricks but I was happy she was over her hatred towards us.

Kaoru suddenly looked a bit sad but I knew she was going to talk to me about it.'' Butch…I know you want this to be like the relationship between Bubbles and Boomer but we are a little more complicated than them….I'm sorry but I can't date someone who's keeping my brother captive.''

This came In hard. I had hoped Kaoru was going to open up to me but I hadn't expected this. Of course my plan to use the both of them against each other had made everything a little more difficult. Why had I even tried it? Boomer warned me about this and still I had to try. I'm only going to end up hurting myself….

I sighed heavily as I thought about my options here. There wasn't much I could do about our position right now. Letting Dai go wasn't an option and I didn't want Kaoru to see me as a pleaser. I care but giving up my world ruler ship was going a bit too far. ''Look… as much as you hate it…. I'm not going to leave you alone until I get what I want… and I remember you already promising me a date..''

Kaoru's face went red from anger as this probably wasn't what she had expected, but I didn't care. I always got what I wanted and she wasn't going to change that. She was about to walk away from me when I grabbed her arm roughly to stop her . ''I broke more than a thousand rules for you...Believe me, If I didn't believe in Love we weren't standing here.'' I then grabbed her other arm and pulled her into a kiss. She didn't kiss back and so I released her a few seconds later.

In my mind I sighed frustrated….there must be something I can do that pleases us both…


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter: **Was she worth keeping alive?

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

A full week has passed since the school had gotten destroyed. The re-build had been finished today with help of the Rowdyruff boys Z and I was happy Boomer was finally going to have some free time again. I hadn't seen him since he saved me and I wondered how he was.

This week off had given the girls and me the time to catch up and they were very relieved to hear I lied about losing my virginity. I had explained them everything and they had agreed to play along.

Kaoru had also told us Butch had found out who she was and he was okay with it. She also explained she didn't want to date him as long as he held Dai captive, as her morals were still a lot stronger than her feelings for him. I couldn't blame her but I also knew Butch was going to do everything in his power to convince Kaoru to be his girlfriend.

Momoko had finally opened up and had reluctantly embraced her feelings for Brick, but now Brick was playing hard to get and kept his distance. I did text Boomer about it but he told me I didn't need to worry about those two….but the thing is I did worry about those two as I knew Momoko hadn't found her compact back after they had searched her house.

I did dream about all the possibilities that the future could hold for us, but none of them seemed to please all our wishes. Either the boys were still going to rule the world or we were still ending with them in jail for the rest of their lives. Whatever the outcome was going to be… I would never be completely happy and so would my friends…

Maybe I could talk with the professor about this problem? I knew he has a few memories back and at this point he's the least judgmental person around would probably do everything in his power to help me. Maybe even James would help me, knowing Ann was now also locked up in jail.

I flew towards the hideout and quickly went to the professor. He and James were working on some kind of gun that resembled the one Dai had previously used on the boys. I could see it was still in the experimental phase and I didn't know if I liked this or not.

''James…Professor… can I talk to you two about something private?'' Both man continued their work and I crossed my arms in defense. There had to be a way to get their attention right?

''it's about me dating Boomer….'' Now they stopped working and turned towards me. Good! I got their attention. Now I only wanted them to listen to what I had to say and come up with a good solution.

''It seems that every PPGZ is falling for her counterpart and it's making it even more difficult to stop the RRBZ from ruling the world then it previously was. '' James and the professor both stayed quiet as they thought about what to say.

They seemed to realize we had found ourselves in an impossible position but non the less they wanted to find a way out that would please everyone. ''Well, there is one thing you could try'' James suddenly said, surprising the Professor and me. I guess he needed to explain a lot as he walked up to a desk and began to write down some things on paper.

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V.**

The boys and me had worked hard the last week. Townville high was again standing proudly in the city and now I had finally time to enjoy Momoko's texts. Something had changed her mind as she was a lot more open to talk to me.

Of course I was glad to know she cared about me when I got injured, but after that I have tried my best to ignore her and hopefully get her attention. It did seemed to have paid off as she had texted me more the last few day then the last two weeks combined. I love getting a little more control over her.

Still something told me she wasn't quit over her fear jet and that bugged me. Her first approach to me was there but she was very careful at her choice of words. Why was she getting scared all the time? Even if she did work for the resistance she knew I would never kill someone….unless it was my counterpart…

The thought of her being Blossom had crossed my mind before and I always denied it. Yes, she was smart and she loved candy but so did a lot of girls. I looked at my list to confirm Momoko had indeed been crossed off, but she was still on it. I frowned as I checked everything I had written down about her. Momoko fitted perfectly in Blossoms profile.

I refused to believe it and looked at the pile of electronics I had confiscated at her house last week.

Maybe I could find something that proved she was innocent? I inspected everything piece by piece only to stop once I found a round object in my hand that looked way to familiar. Using my hands, I opened it and watch the screen turn on.

…

…

…

I quickly closed it again as my mind rushed off into may directions. Part of me told me to go and destroy her while another part told me to keep calm and look at the facts. I laid down on my bed and I stared at the ceiling. How could I have been so blind?

I cursed… it had been me who had stepped up to her and at this point in time I couldn't deny I was having it very difficult to decide what to do with her. I really didn't want to lose Momoko… but if she never loved me back…was she worth keeping alive?

Heart ache was beginning to tear me apart as I kept on checking the facts. Apparently I had fallen for my counterpart without knowing it and I looked at our texts one more time. Momoko could have given me the attention I wanted because of me having her compact...then again...why didn't she ran away?

Did she love me?

When I got wounded last week I could see that she cared. That wasn't a lie, I could feel it was sincere concern. In that case It could explain why she has such a hard time opening up to me. I'm supposed to be her worst enemy, not her lover.

I then realized that Momoko must have had it very difficult with me flirting with her, but she always stayed polite. She rejected me but she never did something to purposely hurt me or stop one of my plans.

My face softened when I finally understood what was going on. She and the other PPGZ may have tried to get on with their lives after they lost the big fight in which we caught Dai. It would explain why she always stayed so casual…and it also explained why they suddenly teamed up with the resistance again. We came to close to discover who they are.

I looked at my phone again and doubted my feelings. Confusion was still having a hold on me when I got a brilliant idea. Whatever outcome I was going to choose, it was probably for the best to keep her locked up inside my castle anyway.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter: **I know who you are

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

I looked at my phone again and doubted my feelings. Confusion was still having a hold on me when I got a brilliant idea. Whatever outcome I was going to choose, it was probably for the best to keep her locked up inside my castle anyway.

I ordered the Ganggreen Gang to arrest her, but I didn't tell them why. If I was going to keep her alive it was important that no one would know she is Blossom. If I was going to keep this a secret from the outside world it needed to be perfect.

It didn't take them long before they had brought Momoko to the throne room where I waited for them. I hadn't made up my mind yet but as our eyes connected I felt all kind of emotions running through me. Killing her wasn't one of them and that also gave me great concerns.

I ordered the Ganggreen gang to leave us and I took a step closer while I crossed my arms. Momoko looked calm but now I could also see the fear. I took a deep breath before I said to her what I wanted to say for the last few minutes.

''I know who you are Blossom….''

Once those words left me I saw panic rise even more on her face, but what surprised me was that Momoko still didn't try to run. Instead, she crossed her arms and stared defeated back at me. I hadn't expected this but I took the opportunity to grab her and pulled her towards my room.

I felt her shake off fear as I pulled her along but I ignored it. Once we arrived at my room I released her and locked the door behind me. I observed her and watched as she settled down on my bed while holding a pillow in her lap.

That's when I seated down before her and stared at her pink orb. She was almost crying and It was hurting me. Never in my life, I left this horrible….and so did she…

''Blossom…I'm not going to hurt you.'' That not only surprised me but also my counterpart, who was now wiping away some tears. She found it unreal and thought about me lying as she held on her pillow even tighter. Luckily she also seemed to realize that If I wanted her killed, I could have done it already.

''Why?'' She said softly as disbelieve was still having his hold on her. I understood her very well. We had both found ourselves in an impossible position with only a bad outcome for both of us.

''I guess I'm willing to except my lover for who she is, even if she's my counterpart that I was destined to destroy. '' I said with a lot of hatred towards myself. Loving Blossom would mean that I was going to defy my own destiny and everything that would come with it.

Momoko's expression seemed to soften once she understood my words and for the first time, she answered back to me. ''Brick… I'm in so much conflict right now… I am scared for my life but I'm even more scared about you breaking my heart.''

Now I let my wall down and smiled softly at her as I tried to rub her arm and comfort her. ''I'm not going to break your heart anytime soon and If I wanted to destroy you I would have done it already.''

She knew I was telling the truth and now we both smiled a little. The conflict I was having today had been with her from the first time I had asked her on a date….Why hadn't I noticed it before? Did love really make me this blind?

It stayed quiet between us until Momoko suddenly leaned back against the bed board and spoke to me. ''You found my compact didn't you? That was a smart move to lock us up in the classroom.'' Now I smiled brightly, realizing that my plan had worked. If she would have known we were going to search her house, she would have hidden her compact were I couldn't have found it.

The more time we stayed quiet again, the more we began to enjoy each other's company. It seems we are now beginning to realize how much we have wanted to be together. Like fate was pulling us towards each other instead of repelling.

I moved so I could sit next to her and hugged her. The hug I got back was one I had only dreamed of and it made me feel secure. I made the good decision to keep her alive.

Once we broke the hug I gave her a small kiss on her lips before leaning back. Momoko then watched me move as she was debating on telling me something. I wanted to know what it could be and I didn't have to wait long.

''Does this mean we're okay…. and I can have my compact back?'' She looked cute as she tried to convince me to give her compact back. Unfortunately, for her I never wanted to fight Blossom anymore, what also meant I couldn't have her transforming into her superhero form.

''No''

''Why not? If we..''

I interrupted her by holding up my hand. Then I narrowed my eyes at her and quickly stole another kiss from her. Without saying anything I stood up and walked towards my door to open it. Then I turned around and smirked at her surprised but startled face. ''Look at it this way Pinky…without this, I don't need to fight you ever again.'' I moved my right hand in my pocket and took out her compact. Her eyes widen as she now got the ultimate proof of me having her transforming device.

''Get used to your new home Momoko, cause you're not going home anytime soon'' I then stepped out my room and locked the door behind me.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter:**''Seriously?!''

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Precisely one week ago Butch confessed that he knew I was Buttercup. Apart from some texts we didn't have much contact. Rebuilding Townsville high was one hell of a task and Brick had forced his entire army to help him 24/7 including Boomer and Butch.

I knew this was the last day of the build and I expected Butch to show up at my house. I really didn't want a date with him but then again I did…and that was exactly why I found my 'love' life almost as fucked up as that of Momoko and Brick.

I was still looking outside my window when I saw Butch arrive before the apartment. Reluctantly I opened our front door just a few seconds before he arrived. He seemed a little too happy, but I didn't get to ask myself why as my parents suddenly joined us at the door.

''This was the hardest thing I have ever done…..but…I convinced Brick to give your brother Dai visiting rights. He's alive and well at our Castle.'' As the words reached our ears, my mom fainted and my dad's mouth fell open. I still couldn't believe he had done this…but I knew he had done It for me.

''Seriously?!'' I yelled a Butch, who had his arms open for a hug. Damn, I know I had to pay for this one way or another. I decided to put my mind on blank and without too much trouble I jumped in his arms and kissed him on his lips….I had not seen that coming, I swear!

I was a bit overwhelmed by happiness and luckily Butch broke our little kiss to focus on my parents. ''Mrs. And MR. Matsubara, the Ganggreen Gang is waiting downstairs to take you to Dai. Kaoru and I have other things to do right now. We will be joining you later.''

As he told them to go downstairs I realized I had just kissed Butch in front of my parents. My mom hadn't noticed as she was still a little off, but my dad had seen it but ignored it. I was relieved my dad didn't say anything about it and watched as Butch closed the door behind them.

Within a few seconds, Butch had turned around and pulled me into a deep kiss. For the first time, I felt myself kissing back because of more than just chemical attraction…I was actually kissing him because he had made me happy. The soft feeling in my stomach also changed into a more pleasant one as any fear or anger towards Butch left my body.

After the long kiss, we broke up panting and stared at each other. It was nice to have a peaceful moment but as soon as Butch's smile turned into a devilish smirk I knew it was short lasted. He moved one of my hairs behind my ear before he leaned forwards. ''Are you sure you don't want to date me?''

I leaned away from him and crossed my arms in front of me, only to find his hands on my hips, holding me in my place. I guess he did gave his best as I knew the Rowdyruff boys Z would never free Dai and this was probably the best he could accomplish. ''Fine…''

He wasn't pleased with a 'fine' and after a few seconds looking at his unpleased face, I smiled and gave him a small kiss as a distraction to escape from his grip. That didn't work and I got pulled back into another kiss. This time one more rough and passionate than the previous one.

**Butch's P.O.V.**

When I broke our kiss again, I released my grip on her and took out some tickets I had for the upcoming Soccer game at Tokyo City. Again I saw that sparkle in her eyes with a hint of disbelieve. Okay, so I actually bought those tickets for myself but who cares? Kaoru will very willingly join me and that is worth more than just watching the game.

She was about to grasp them from my hands but before she could I held my hands up high. I was keeping these tickets until the game started. I was still teasing her when suddenly my phone began to buzz. Reluctantly I gave Kaoru the tickets and quickly took a look at my phone.

Kaoru was still enjoying her moment when my smile faded as I read the text. She seemed to notice and frowned once I connected my eyes back to hers. ''Kaoru…Brick just arrested Blossom..'' I saw Kaoru's face pale before she bolted to the door. I knew she was going to try everything to get her friend away from Brick, but at this point, it was too dangerous for her.

I used my super speed to gain on her and blocked her path. ''Kaoru you can't help Blossom now…''I didn't get much chance to explain myself as I found myself on the ground a few seconds later. Why was I dating a girl that could lift a car even without superpowers? O…I remember….I love the rebellious attitude.

Even with her now being my girlfriend she was still denying my authority and she still wasn't listening to me. I sighed in frustration as I took note of this, only to realize a few seconds later that Kaoru loved me challenging her…well, Challenge excepted!

Kaoru, who by now had transformed into Buttercup was about to leave the building when I grabbed her by her belt and pulled her back into the apartment. She was struggling to get away but I didn't care. She even tried to hit me, but I caught her hands in mine.

She then began kicking me and I tried to avoid her while holding on to her arms. This got us moving through the apartment and later on falling backward onto the couch. At first, I had no idea what to do now I was sitting on top of her but then an idea came to mind.

I used one hand to hold on to both her wrists and the other one I used to pull her into a kiss again. This didn't seem to work and only left me with a bleeding lip when she bit me. Then I went on with plan B and used my free hand to move it slowly from her knee to her more private area.

This startled her a little and I stopped as soon as I got her attention. '' She's fine Kaoru…now just isn't the time to rush out and do things you're going to regret.'' She went completely calm as she proceeds my words. In response, I released her wrists and seated down next to her.

A few more seconds later she also slapped me against my cheek and I laughed on the inside. I did deserve that, knowing my action was a little too close to her private zone.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter: **How long have you been hiding this?

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

I was still at home when I got a message from Brick that he had caught Blossom. The use of the word 'caught' was a lot better than 'destroyed' and I began to wonder how he had figured it out. He had been talking about dating Momoko the entire week and had not gotten any more clues then he previously had.

Quickly I rushed to Brick, who apparently had locked Momoko up in his room. He locked the door behind him after he stepped out his room and turned towards me. In his other hand he was holding something that looked like Momoko's compact and suddenly I began to connect some dots.

''Boomer, whatever happens you do never open this door under any circumstances.'' Brick threatened as he walked passed me and used his fingers to command me and follow him. I did as he asked and we walked to the throne room where we seated down.

I could see Brick's anger shift from this situation towards Butch as he refused to give up his date with Kaoru and meet up directly in the castle. He was going to stall it a few more minutes and Brick hated him for it.

Brick refused to speak until Butch arrived and we waited in an unpleasant silence for him to arrive. After half an hour Butch flew in and got a lecture from Brick. It lasted a few minutes until Brick settled down again and pointed us to the facts.

''Boomer, Butch…The fact that Momoko is Blossom is not a good sign. It means I not only let my guard down, I also let her come way to close.'' Brick held up Blossom's compact and both me and Butch looked a little astonished at it before he continued to speak.

''I want you to check out your girls and take a step away from them until we found out who Bubbles and Buttercup are. As for me, I'm going to need some time to understand everything that is going on.…I don't think I can kill Momoko guys…''

Now for the first time I saw Brick looked sad when he talked about killing Blossom. I looked at Butch and I he looked back at me before we both agreed and nodded. '' Brick…what if we weren't made to destroy them but to love them….With all three of us falling for our counterpart It would be strange to not think about it that way.''

Brick seemed to think about it before he seemed to realize what I meant and manically laughed. ''You fucking traitors… How long have you been hiding this from me?!'' He had this evil smile on his face, telling us he was only okay with this because he was also in love with his counterpart.

''Me a week, Blue boy here around two or three weeks?'' Butch said as we relaxed in our throne. Thank god Brick was so cool about this. It would have been a nightmare if things would have gone a little differently.

''I hate you guys and we seriously need to work on our teamwork. I know you were just trying to protect the one you love but this can't make us lie to each other. If we want to continue ruling the world we need to resolve our conflicts and work together.''

Butch laughed at his words and got our attention. ''I actually thought about taking away Kaoru's compact because if she can't transform there is no Buttercup around to fight us. The only problem is that she hides it very well.''

Butch was right. If I could get Miyako her compact I could prevent her from transforming into Bubbles and we would never have to fight again. Apparently it made Brick's smile even more dark as he thought about the possibilities.

''Boys…We don't just take their compacts away…If we destroy those compacts the PPGZ will die while their alter ego will stay alive.'' That was genius of him. This way I could still love Miyako but I could also destroy Bubbles.

While all of us smiled I did get that unpleased feeling that something wasn't right. It felt like I was going against all my promises to keep Miyako safe, but I also knew it would be the only way we could be together.

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

When Kaoru stormed into my house and literally broke the door I looked a little surprised. I had just return from the Professor and I hadn't counted on seeing her today. ''We have a huge f**cking problem...Brick locked up Momoko!''

My eyes widen as I all kind of doom scenarios went through my head. I could only hope Brick would come to the same conclusion as his brothers. It was that or a sudden death for Momoko, which I hoped would not occur.

''What are we going to do Miyako?'' she asked me while she was walking back and forward in my living room. I could see she was a little more pessimistic about this turn of events but at this point I had no idea what to do.

Kaoru seated down on my couch and held her head in her hands. ''I just don't know what to do Miyako, even if we could break in we are never strong enough to win from the boys on our own.'' I stared at my friend as I thought about the other option I knew. The bracelets aren't ready yet but It could prevent a lot of trouble and maybe it could even save Momoko's life.

''There might be a plan…James and the Professor made special bracelets that de-activate their powers for a short time. If we could trick Butch and Boomer and capture them, then Brick could be taken down by us, even if that means it's too late for Momoko.''

Kaoru stared at me as If I was mad but then she suddenly sat up straight. ''It could work…but there is one problem…even if we succeed in that plan then we could always end up heartbroken….'' Now we stayed quiet as we thought about the consequences it had. Not only for us, but also for the rest of the world.

''If you're in, I'm in…'' I said after a good five minutes of ear-piercing silence. I could see Kaoru reluctantly agreed but she knew that doing the right thing was part of being a superhero. Our hearts will heal once time passes by but for now freeing the world was our only destiny again.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter: **Start our plan

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

The next day Kaoru and I had agreed to meet in front of the school building. We had been told by our counterparts that they told Brick who we are. It seemed that the rest of the school had also spread some rumors about it because we had a lot of fans coming our way.

Eventually, we found rest in our classroom, were no other persons then RowdyRuffboys Z were waiting for us. They were seating in the middle of the room. Brick was casually lounging in his seat and had his feet placed onto one of the desks while Butch had his arms crossed and gave us one of his evil but satisfied smirks. Boomer stared blankly at me and wasn't even noticing Kaoru next me.

We stopped at the entrance and recognized those expressions immediately. It was their victory looks and that could only mean one thing. They were up to no good. I had no idea what they were going to do to us until I spotted Momoko sitting in the back of the classroom. Thank god she was alright.

I was about to run up to her when Kaoru stopped me. ''Since we're still alive I guess you're willing to compensate on your goal to destroy us?'' Kaoru said as she took a strong but careful position next to me. She was playing it safe and I guess that was also a wise decision.

Brick stood up and held up Momoko her compact with a big smile. ''We want to make you a deal. If you two give your compacts to us, we will not only let you live…we will also grand Momoko her freedom again'' I looked at Kaoru and Kaoru stared back at me. If we surrender our compacts now we could never fight them again.

Kaoru took a deep breath and without any doubt she took out her Bubble gum case from her bag and reluctantly gave it to Butch. Then all eyes were on me and I shyly smiled before answering. ''I don't have it with me right now, I hid it in my room as we girls had agreed.''

Brick rolled his eyes of annoyance but he did step away so Momoko could come to us for a few minutes. She gave Kaoru a big hug and I jumped in too. Kaoru might have hated it, we both knew she was happy Momoko was okay.

''Boomer will walk you home after school and he will retrieve your compact, if not then we are going to hunt you down until you do.'' Brick threatened as he watched us hug. I agreed but I also knew that if I ever wanted to start our plan, I needed to do it today. If all three of us would lose our compact then it would sure be the end of the free world.

As promised I took Boomer to my home after school and I had told Kaoru to do the same with Butch. She understood what was going on and had agreed to help. Compact or not, we were going to do our part off the plan. We needed to put on the bracelets or handcuffs or whatever you will call them, on at the exact same time as James was sure Brick's chips would pick it up and raise some kind of alarm.

As every minute was counting I called James and the Professor as soon as I could, to come and help us. James had arranged two groups of his strongest men to assist us with their arrest afterwards. I could only hope everything was going to go as planned, ells I was sure Boomer was going to lock me away and I would never see daylight again.

When Boomer and I finally arrived at my house I took the time. It was only half past four and we would try putting on the bracelet around five. It tried to keep my cool when I got more and more nervous, luckily he didn't seem to notice as he was excited about how everything had gone today. He was telling over and over how happy he was that all of us had fallen for our counterpart and how they were all seeing a different future from before.

Again I began to doubt if this was the right decision, but if we were really meant to be, it also meant a prison wouldn't separate us. So when the clock hit five I pressed him in a sudden lip lock and swiftly but silently pushed on the handcuffs. He didn't seem to noticed at first but then he wanted to put his arms around me and noticed something was wrong.

His powers seemed to vanish and suddenly I felt a lot more in control then I had been the last few days. That was when something unexpected happened and he fainted. It took me a while before I noticed what was really going on. The resistance had tricked me and I had not taken away his powers, I was draining his life's energy instead.

OMG! What am I supposed to do? In my panic, I looked around and spotted a hairpin on the nearby table. I took it and tried to break the lock before the thing would kill him.

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

After school, Butch brought me home. He was very relaxed and was still celebrating his victory on me when I told him to take me to the forest because I wanted to show him something. He didn't trust me at first but then he reluctantly agreed.

I wasn't going to play out the plan Miyako had made for us. I like to fight for what I believe in and at this moment, I did know Butch was weakened from teleporting. Knowing this could also cost me my freedom I took a step away and told Butch the truth about this morning.

''I want to battle you for the right of my compact. The winner not only gets the compact, but the loser gets to weir these handcuffs and has to do what the winner says.'' Butch frowned at me until I took my compact from my pocket and transformed.

Butch was astounded, but he should have known I gave him an empty bubblegum case this morning. I wasn't going to surrender without a fight and now we were both getting one.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter: **Hard to admit defeat

* * *

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

As I walked towards the castle with Brick I felt a little awkward around him. It was clear he had won. Blossom would never fight him again but I still couldn't help but feel weird as the ruler of the world was escorting me to back to his house.

Last night he had slept in the same bed, he was hugging me until we fell asleep. I did like laying in his arms but I still felt very uneasy. Now it was my duties as a hero that were bugging me instead of my fear and again I found myself overthinking the whole situation.

Of course, I was happy to find out Miyako had made a plan while I was absent but she couldn't give me a set off cuffs and so I wasn't capable of helping them. I could only hope everything would work out for them.

Once Brick noticed something was wrong with Boomer and Butch he locked me up in his room again. At the exact same time, James and the rest of the resistance attacked the castle. I stayed quiet and listened to all the explosions around me. Brick was going to have a tough time to keep the enormous amount of people out his castle.

As the time lasted I began to fear the worst and I searched the room for another key. Brick was smart enough to always have a spare, but where could he be hiding it? After searching for a good twenty minutes I found the key, rushed out of the room and quickly walked towards the throne room.

On a screen, I could see Boomer had no pulse and Butch was fighting a heavy fight. Brick seemed to be okay and he was still down in the cellar. Not thinking about anything but everyone's safety (including Brick) I ran top speed towards them.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

Just a few moments ago I was the one that controlled everything, but now I was slowly losing everything I once had. Aside from the possible loss of my brothers, I was now losing my castle and headquarters to the resistance of Tokyo New Townsville. They had fought their way into my dungeons and were freeing all of my prisoners. Some a little more important than others, but the most important one was still captured.

I rushed over to Dai Matsubara's cell only to find a group of five people in my way. I didn't hesitate and used my powers against them. I also quickly blocked the cell door and watched as more and more people walked in. Eventually, they stopped a few meters before me and waited until some stepped forward from the crowd.

''It's over Brick, give us Dai and surrender!'' James Carter said as he pointed a weapon to me. I saw the weapon was a bad copy of the one Dai had made before, but it would only temperately weaken me. I would stay stronger than the average human. ''I'm not going down without a fight James…give me your best shot''

I saw him hesitate and was about to shoot the gun out of his hand when Momoko suddenly found her way to the front of the crowd. Then something happened that feared me more than anything ells. Instead of pointing the gun at me, he moved it towards Momoko.

My eyes widen as I realized that I had to make a choice. Or ruling the world or saving the life of my love. Momoko had a panicking expression and I began to feel even more worried than before. That's when I remembered what she had told me before: _Your destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice_

I was sure that If I would surrender I would be executed for taking over the world. Japan used to be known for its death penalty but if I didn't I would pay with Momoko's life. I Doubted but I realized that even if he would kill her, there would be a high chance of me losing my position without my brothers. Was it worth to live a lonely life in which I would have lost everything I once cared for? It was hard to admit defeat but there had to be a way to save Momoko's life and stay out of prison myself. For now this meant going into hiding and I quickly used my superpowers to leave the building, I could always come back for Momoko so day.

**Butch's P.O.V.**

Buttercup and I were in a fight that none of us could win. Being evenly matched wasn't a plan we had in mind, it just turned out that way. She was getting tired but she sure was a fighter. It was a big reminder as to why I wanted to take her compact away, but also one part of me liked her being smart around me.

I liked the fact that Kaoru always amazed me. Mentally or physically, Kaoru always did the thing I didn't expect from her. The empty case trick was something I should have known but I had trusted her. That she wanted to fight me about it wasn't surprising and I loved her for that. Nothing made me more passionate about her than a good fight between us.

Maybe it was this passion or maybe it were my gut feelings but instead of fighting her while both of us were out of energy, I pulled her into a deep kiss. We are on one line as her thoughts were the same as mine. Instead of fighting we were now making out on the ground in an empty forest.

We only broke our love making when Buttercup got a call on her compact. I could hear Miyako on the other side of the line screaming to her that something went terribly wrong and Boomer was unconscious after getting cuffed. She had freed him and had reanimated him but he was still in a bad shape as the resistance took him away from her.

My eyes widen but so did Buttercups. I was about to get angry when I saw her break her set of cuffs in two. She looked just as angry as I felt and somehow that calmed me. ''I only agreed with this so you guys would get imprisoned…. but would stay unharmed….This is not what I wanted…I wanted my brother free…I didn't want Boomer to die. ''I could feel the truth in her words and I crossed my arms in front of me, not really knowing what to do until I heard the following words: ''Do you trust me?''


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter: **including you three

* * *

**Buttercup's/Kaoru's P.O.V.**

When I joined the resistance, Momoko and Miyako, they all gazed upon me with big eyes. James ran up to me and took note of my injuries. Still he only asked about on person. ''Where is Butch? We had agreed to meet at your house remember?''

I looked at my friends before I stretched out my hand and handed James a stinky sock with a few other ingredients. '' The handcuffs killed him and turned him back into his original ingredients.'' James was surprised but happy everything had gone this way. James took the stuff with him as me and my friends stayed in our spot. All of us were in no mood of celebrating with the rest.

Thank god, Anna convinced her brother that we needed to rest and he stopped nagging about it. Anna herself knew me a lot better and she was highly doubting about what had happened with Butch. I could see it from the way she looked at me.

That evening the whole world was celebrating their freedom and we got a private party with James and the heads of the resistance at the lab. The funniest thing was that Dai searched for Buttercup while I was standing next to him as Kaoru. God I can't express how happy I am to have him back.

I expected everything to turn back to normal but as the party continued I noticed Dai's behavior suddenly changed. First he was al happy and talkative but when he came back from the bathroom he looked more concerned than happy to me. Something had happened in those two minutes he had gone to the bathroom. I wondered what until he suddenly called me Buttercup in our conversation.

My eyes widen from surprise and I thought he was going to ask a lot of questions or be excited but he stayed calm and worried. As the party continued I noticed something was completely wrong as he continued to act strange. It was around 23:30 when Dai suddenly mentioned something about some friends of mine wanting to meet me in the back of the lab. I did as he asked and when I walked through the hallway I got joint by Miyako and Momoko.

Once we entered the last room we found Anna and Annika waiting for us. We seated down as Anna got to the case. ''I know how much you three cared about the boys and I can't believe James tricked you into this fool trick. Seeing how your relationships were, I was convinced the boys were going to lay down their leadership in the next few year, possibly without any fight or dead's'' Anna said as she thought back to all the things the boys had told her while she was imprisoned .

Miyako began to cry when she thought about almost losing Boomer and Momoko held her tight in response. Anna was quick to silence them and then told them what was going on. ''I know Ann isn't here because of her broken leg, but she gave me some information I can't hide from you.''

Miyako stopped crying and looked at Anna while Momoko did the same. I saw Anna had a hard time telling this as she made fists of her hands before she talked. ''I'm sorry but James is an Ass! He convinced the old government to banish or kill everyone with superpowers…. including you three.''

My eyes widen at the thought of my whole life getting destroyed but then Anna mentioned something I had hoped for. ''We told Dai about it and he wanted to help you girls…then I told him Kaoru is Buttercup and he got even more determent. He asked us to search you for any bugs that James may have place on you and get you as far away from the party as possible.''

All of us girls looked a little sad while they searched us for bugs. Knowing that our lives would literally be destroyed by our own government instead of the Rowdyruff boys Z was the worst thought I ever had. None of us knew where to go or what to do when Annika suddenly stepped forwards. ''This may sound strange but faith might have gotten other plans with your future then you originally thought…''

Everyone in the room questioned her and frowned until she continued. ''What if the boys were meant to love you in order to restore the balance between good and evil? Good being you and Evil being our own corrupt world. No one is strong enough to make a difference except for you six.''

Momoko agreed rather quickly as if she must have thought about this before. ''Then we have a few other problems as well. To begin with, James knows who we are because Ann told him in confidence. Secondly, even if we escape from the city and start a new life, we can never get control over Tokyo without my compact and the boys. They are missing, imprisoned or death remember?''

Anna stared at me before she looked back to Momoko and answered her question. ''I'm sure you're able to find Brick if you try to think like him and once you find him, you five can free Boomer''

''Five?'' Momoko said before she and Miyako looked at me. I smiled big as I thought about Butch and him fighting with us. James was wrong, If he wanted to create a free world then he needed to let it go instead of leading it with limitations like banishing or killing everyone with superpowers.

''I didn't cuff him once I heard what It could do to him. Butch might be an ass but he can be nice when he wants too. I told him to hide and that I would come back for him.'' Miyako was surprised but Momoko smiled softly. It looks like she was finally at peace with us dating the boys and that made me aware that Annika could be right. What If they were meant to help us restore the line between good and evil?


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter: **another list

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

It's a month ago since the Rowdyruff boys Z lost their ruler ship. Butch was gone once Buttercup came back to visit him and so was our chance of freeing Boomer. Brick couldn't find me and I couldn't find him. Both hiding from those who wish to destroy us.

As the world restored to its old self, war around the globe restarted and we are again finding the world in a food and money crisis. It seems that being free does come with a prize after all. But that wasn't my biggest worry. Boomer will be executed in one week and with the help of Lesley and Annika we were ready to free him. Only our lack of power seems to hold us back now.

Desperation drove me to do something reckless and I climbed unto the highest building, overlooking my old house and the castle that was once used by the RRBZ. I knew that If Brick would search for me he would come here because you were able to see most of the city.

Brick wasn't there and I seated down to think about our lives. Once James knew we had fled from the party he had ordered everyone to search for us. Kaoru's brother Dai had gotten enraged at his old friend and eventually ended up in jail for helping us escape. Anna and Annika only got away with helping us because James was their brother by blood. Miyako's grandmother had gotten sick but she pleaded Miyako to run and told her how proud she was that Bubbles was her granddaughter.

My parents had mixed feelings about this. They never were a fan of Blossom but they admired me as Momoko. They were proud of me playing this big role in the city of Tokyo New Townsville. The only thing was that I didn't know if I liked this role.

I looked down from the edge and removed my blond wig while I prayed that Brick would notice me before the army does. The cold of the night made me shiver and cross my arms as I hoped for a warm red light coming my way. Standing there was exhausting and with no sign of Brick I seated down to escape the cold wind.

When I was about to give up and walk down again, a shadow came upon me and I turned around. It was the Ganggreen Gang's leader Ace. He moved his sunglasses a little down his nose and stared at me. ''Ace…what are you doing here?''

Ace pushed his sunglasses back up and crossed his arms as well. '' I heard you're searching for Brick. We lost all contact with the boys now the government is trying to find us, but I might have something to help you.''

Ace gave me a list that was the same as Brick had used to find me. I was sure I could use this to find him and smile upon the green boy next to me. ''Thanks, Ace''

* * *

And so both Kaoru, Miyako and I made a list to find Butch and Brick. I did know that Brick could make it impossible for anyone to find him if he wanted to. Something inside of me hoped he would find me first and not the other way around as I wasn't that good at searching and I really miss him...

My new disguise didn't help me either because blond girls are extremely popular and I had a lot of boys watching me. In the past, I would have loathed it, but now I only wanted to find Brick.

Miyako had dumped her pigtails for long straight hair and wore brown contacts. She was wearing skinny jeans instead of dresses now, a thigh shirt and/or a sweater. She still got a lot of attention from boys but that was mostly because of her sweet personality.

Kaoru was having a similar problem. She didn't use a wig but reluctantly dressed as a girl and straightened her hair. She was having trouble to be a real lady but she managed to fool everyone. Even the teachers did everything for her. There was only one person who recognized her and that was Narushima, who threatened to tell everyone she was Kaoru if she didn't start dating him.

That gave her some problems but I was more focused on mine. All the boys drooling over Kaoru and Miyako were crossed off my list as I was only trying to find Brick. Everyone not smart enough to be him got crossed off and everyone who scowled at me for being Blond got crossed off. At the end of the day, I had around forty guys left.

I frowned as I inspected my list. There had to be a way to lure out there real personality again. Reading over my list over and over didn't work, but it seemed that Kaoru wasn't focused on finding Butch at all. ''I swear if Narushima flirts with me on more time today I'm going to break his neck... ''

The only thing I learned today was that Ace was going to this school as well, but how was I supposed to know If Brick and Butch were here? And what made Brick stand out from the rest? He was patient, liked to have control and he loved me. The biggest problem with this was that multiple guys lived up to that.

Kaoru roughly dusted off her skirt as she stood up from the ground. ''I talked to Ace but he's not any closer to finding Butch or Brick then us,'' Kaoru said while she looked a little angered to her right. Narushima was there and he was coming to pick her up and walk her home. Kaoru would have killed him if her life hadn't depended on it.

I stayed on the grass and watched all other students leave. All of this was showing me how much trouble Brick had done to find me in the past and still he didn't want to kill me. Something inside of me told me that if we were really meant to be together, I would find him.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter: **_a deal_

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

I wasn't focused on Brick or Butch but watched everyone carefully. All I cared about was Boomers life but now his time was running out. If we couldn't contact Brick within the next week then Boomer would be killed before everyone's eyes.

Luckily for me, faith helped me today.

I walked home alone when suddenly Cody appeared in my view and I turned around on my heels to avoid him. I turned so fast that I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. The guy stretched out his hand and helped me up to my feet. I was about to say, thank you when I noticed the red edge around his blue irises.

He immediately saw that I recognized him and was about to knock me out when I stopped him. Without saying anything I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me into the opposite direction of Cody. Brick was surprised but noticed what was going on and mentioned me to walk into the nearest ally.

In the ally, we waited for Cody to pass by until we spoke. ''Miyako?'' He asked me in surprise while I smiled brightly back at him . ''Thank god I found you! You need to save Boomer!'' I said to him while he relaxed and let his guard down. He seemed to doubt about my words but I knew deep inside that he hadn't given up on Boomer yet.

''Even if I disable the cameras and security we can't save him with just Butch and me.'' He then peeked around the corner and looked for other people were nearby. Brick wasn't going to let himself get caught but he was interested in what I had to offer.

''I can ask Momoko and Kaoru to help and….'' I got shushed there by Brick as he interrupted me during my sentence. ''And trick us like you did with Boomer?" I stayed quiet and wanted to cry, but right now I needed to stay strong. There had to be a way to persuade Brick to help, he too wanted his brother alive but there had to be more…

''NO, I made a mistake. I am willing to do everything to make it up to him…even if that means he takes over the world again…'' I looked down to the ground as I realized what I had just said to Brick. Did Boomer mean that much me? I guess he did…

Brick was surprised but he smiled gently at me as I moved my eyes back to him. ''I guess that with you girls helping us it would be possible to save his life, but that means all of them need to be prepared to give their lives as well '' I nodded 'yes' and watched as Brick seemed to think about more things. Eventually, he gave a small and evil smile before he agreed to help. ''Okay, we have a deal, but It's best if we minimalize our contact and I will bring Momoko her compact on my terms.'' I politely nodded again and gave him our address. The thought of Boomer with me made me smile but I had no idea how he was going to react to me once he was free again.

I was the one that made this mess in the first place. Guilt and love made me take risks I had never thought about before. Unbelievable a girl like me can change so much for a boy.

* * *

That evening I couldn't sleep. Thoughts about Boomer were keeping me awake. I wish everything would hurry up as I was counting the days we had left to save him. I wish there was a way I could help Brick right now but I needed to keep faith. He was smart enough to get in contact with Momoko without getting caught by the government.

I listened as the wind blew against the house and made this whistling noise. It was a little spooky but It didn't scare me. It was a good sign that we were only able to hear nature and not the army searching for super powered people.

As sleeping wasn't much of an option I sat up straight in my bed and watched the rain drops on the other side of the window. They reminded me about the bubbles that had surrounded me when Boomer asked me to be his girlfriend. It made me feel sadder than before and I was having trouble not to cry.

When the first tear almost left me I noticed a shadow passing by the window in rapid speed. This made me focus on sounds again while I prayed for it to be Brick. I heard a window opening in the room next to me and I smiled happily while I hoped it was Brick visiting Momoko.

The next day, Momoko came downstairs with her compact and a note. In it, Brick had written down that he didn't trust her but if this was the way to safe Boomer then he was open to let her help. Momoko and Kaoru were both happy about this new development and I smiled brightly on the inside. Now it was only careful planning and soon I will be able to feel Boomer his love again.

Speaking of love, I could see Kaoru and Momoko were missing their guys as well. Kaoru had gotten extremely quiet, except when Narushima was near. She then focused on cursing in many different colors. Momoko, however, hadn't eaten any candy since she last saw Brick and she too looked very lonely. Now she had finally set her mind on him, she never wanted to live without him anymore.

* * *

_Dear Blossom,_

_It seems you want to sacrifice your safety for my brother 's life and I highly appreciate this. I'm hereby giving you back your compact so you can accomplish this task with us. We are still in doubt about our own safety and will contact you when necessary. _

_Kind regards,_

_Red_

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I secretly watched as Momoko brought the news to her friends. Miyako's genuine smile made me realize that I had done the right thing. Momoko looked a lot happier with her compact back and she too was determent to free Boomer.

Instead of going home I walked with my head held down towards high school. Being a world ruler and a teenager at the same time meant I missed out on a lot of things. Friendships, girlfriends, parties…..I guess that before I met Momoko I never knew what happiness was. I always thought that power and money made the world turn but I was wrong….

I miss her a lot but after Butch had told me about their plan with the cuffs, I don't know if we can trust them. They are with no doubt in just as much trouble as us, but I do believe James would only banish them instead of killing them on the spot. I didn't want to take any risks and hope that the girls will help to save my brother. That would be a great step forward.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter: **_I missed you_

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V.**

Brick had a breakthrough and had finally contacted Momoko this morning. I was a bit disappointed when I heard I couldn't come with him as I missed my girl. Luckily for me Brick did have a surprise when I stepped into class.

He kept smiling at me until I asked what was wrong and he pointed to Narushima. ''You need to pay that guy a visit after school…I promise you will like it.'' Brick his dark aura could be seen and this made me chuckle of enjoyment. I was in for some fun although I had no idea what Brick wanted me to do with the guy.

I patently waited and watched as he picked up his girlfriend. As they walked hand in hand, I noticed she hated it and was lightly cursing at everything he said to her. Her words seemed so familiar and I began to observe her.

My eyes widen as I had seen those legs before. That flappable skirt and beautiful eyes were all I needed to know to recognize who she was. In response I jumped into the nearest ally, pulled off my wig and removed my contacts.

I then followed them down the route until they came across another ally and roughly grabbed Kaoru by her arm before I pulled her into the ally with me. Narushima didn't seem to notice as he was way too busy talking about himself.

At first she wanted to scream and I covered her mouth. In response she bit one of my fingers and god that hurt! I released her and she got ready to fight me until she noticed who I was. This did seem to calm her and I took a step closer to flip her skirt '' I missed you my love'' Kaoru looked rather irritated at me for flipping her skirt but slowly a smile came to her face. She too had missed me and before I realized it she had pulled me towards her by grabbing my shirt and started kissing me.

This rough but passionate kissing made me feel complete again and soon I was taking control by pushing her against the wall behind her. Kaoru's hands slowly dropped down while I pushed my body more towards her.

Unfortunately we got stopped there as Narushima had noticed Kaoru's disappearance and had come back to search for her. He was about to tear us apart when I made my fist glow and he stepped back out of fear. He ran away screaming about a super powered being kidnapping his girlfriend and left us behind.

Kaoru broke our kiss and rolled her eyes at his reaction before she focused back on me. ''Let's take a little de-tour'' I said as I grabbed her arm and held on tight as I ran away with her. I knew the army would be here in two minutes and got us in an abandoned building a few blocks away.

We watched in silence as the troops passed us by. I expected them to walk by the building but some of them entered and I got ready to fight. Kaoru transformed into Buttercup and stood next to me as we waited for the incoming fight.

A group of five stepped in our room and connected eyes with me and Buttercup. At first they pointed their guns at both of us but then they looked at each other before they lowered their guns. Then they looked at Buttercup and smiled happily.

The one in to middle grabbed his porto and pressed the button to speak. ''This is figure eight. Building is clear. We are moving down.'' He then mentioned the other four to go and they left us standing there.

What the hell? Why didn't they fight us?

Buttercup was also surprised by this but smiled brightly when she noticed all of them leaving the building. ''I guess they remember the good things I did for the city before you guys took over.''

She relaxed and transformed back into Kaoru. She was still wearing the dress but her hair had jumped into the same mess it was when I first time I met her. Although the straight hair was nice, I actually loved the spiky hair a lot more. When she crossed her arms that mischievous look came back in her eyes and I knew she was going to bring up something interesting.

''Could you do me a favor? Meet me at the Harbor tonight. I have some business to take care off and Momoko and Miyako refuse to help me.'' I stepped closer to her and wrapped my right arm around her as I gave her a kiss and agreed.

* * *

That evening I left for the Harbor without telling anything to Brick. He was trying to contact Momoko by running into her at the library tonight. As long as I wouldn't get myself killed he wouldn't get mad at me.

When I arrived into the shadows I noticed the large amount of guards standing around one particular building and wondered what was so special about it. Buttercup arrived a few seconds later and waited with me until the guards switched position.

''Can you distract these guys? I need to get in there.'' I frowned as I wondered what could be worth taking such a risk when I suddenly remembered a few things about Kaoru. ''Dai is in there isn't he?'' Buttercup rolled her eyes and said nothing. I knew her well enough to know how much he meant to her and if he wasn't her own flesh and blood then I would have been a very jealous man.

I did as Buttercup asked and stole a bus before I crashed it against the building. With all eyes on me It would be easier for Kaoru to free her brother and I hoped she would do it quickly.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

Butch's distraction seemed to do the trick as most guards rushed outside. Getting in was easy, maybe even a little too easy but I didn't mind. I found my brother within two minutes and tried to break the bars that prevented him from escaping with me. I couldn't break them until Dai himself stepped up and helped me.

The strength of a Matusbara was all we needed to bend the bars wide enough for him to step trough. We hugged for the second time in our lives and I made a vow to myself to never lose him again. We broke the hug and continued to run until we stepped out of the building and Dai got confronted by Butch fighting the army.

Dai seemed to notice that Butch was actually fighting for me and stopped me from flying up with him. ''Why is he helping you?'' Dai looked pretty angry at me as I scratched my back. I had no good excuse and told him the truth. ''I never liked the innocent guy and ended up liking the bighearted guy instead. Butch's an idiot but he's has his heart in the right place when it comes to me.''

Dai was very displeased about it but he seemed to except it for now. I grabbed him in his armpits and flew him away to safety with Butch following us behind. Pray to god that those two will learn to live together.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter: **helping each other

* * *

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

I was talking with Anna at the library tonight and she told me some interesting facts. It seems we PPGZ have more people supporting them than James. They remember everything we have done for the city and are willing to help us overthrow James and the new government.

Anna also gave me a blueprint of the building holding Boomer as her guards were also in her plot against her brother. She couldn't live with the injustice that had been done to us girls and had been very clear about it to her brother. Now she was like a little mole that told me all the secrets I needed to know.

I was still inspecting the blueprints when I noticed a few building terms I had never heard of. My mind was set on a dictionary as I walked along for the right lane. Once I arrived I noticed someone else was there and he held out the dictionary for me. I inspected him at first and hoped he would be Brick but he was too small to be him. ''Be careful not to hurt your brain.'' He responded to me as I excepted the book from him.

I cursed in my head at the choice of a blond wig and turned around to walk back to my seat. I had almost turned around when another boy showed up and he looked angry. ''At least she has a boyfriend and isn't 'forever alone' like you''

My eyes widen as the sound of his voice and the fact that he called me his girlfriend made connections to him being Brick. I smiled brightly, quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled him with me towards Anna.

Brick glared at the nerd until he was out of sight and then focused back on me while I held onto his arm. He saw I was taking him to Anna and doubted about this decision. Anna didn't seem to notice it was Brick until I shoved the blueprint to him.

While Anna inspected his face, Bricks studied the blueprints. ''I don't mind you guys helping each other or dating, but is there something that can guarantee you don't take over the world anymore?'' She asked him when she was sure he was Brick.

Brick moved his eyes from the paper to me as I held onto my heart. He smiled softly at me and looked down at the map again. ''Someone once told me destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice….I think it's safe to say that I'm no longer interested in taking over the world as long as the world stays free and safe.'' Anna seemed to except it while I smiled brightly at Brick.

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V.**

We made a plan to go in tomorrow night and we said our goodbyes before we left the building. The more we would be together, the easier we could get caught. The cold wind made it unpleasant to be outside and I wondered how the world was going to react to all the changes yet to come.

When I came home another surprise awaited me. Butch was no were to be seen. I guessed he had run off to Buttercup and went to bed without thinking about anything he could be doing. I regretted that the next day when I read the paper.

''Butch! WTF man! If you two would have failed then you would have screwed up Boomer's rescue plan!'' I growled angrily at my brother who seemed to relax in his seat. The fact that he stayed relaxed made me even more mad at him. Why the fuck was he this irresponsible? ''Cool down. We didn't get hurt or captured and Dai can be a big help. He knows James his troops the best and he knows all their facilities and weapons. He will be a great help to us all.''

I pinched my nose bridge as I found it difficult not to yell at my brother. How could he be so stubborn? I just knew he had done it because Kaoru asked him too and wondered what my counterpart was saying to Kaoru right now. That, however, gave me another idea.

''Butch…how do you even trust Kaoru with your life?...I mean after the cuff incident?'' Butch his head perked up and he smiled at me. His eyes were strangely soft as he thought about her and gave me an honest answer. ''Kaoru could have cuffed me if she wanted but she knowingly made the decision not to cuff me. She loves me and she would never kill me.''

I began to think about my counterpart and the conversation we had before this mess. She did love me, but she was always set on doing the right thing. I don't know if I want to take over the world again, but if it means I can't have her by my side I don't think I would want to do it.

I sighed tiredly as I thought about Momoko and the influence she had on my life. I always thought it were the guys controlling the girls, but dammit it's actually the other way around….Girls can make guys do everything they want.

''Would it be a problem for you if we didn't retake the world after we free Boomer?'' Butch frowned uncomfortable at me and refused to answer. He too doubted about what to do and I wondered what Boomer would think about it.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter: **Freeing Boomer

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

I lost count of the days but some of the guards had told me my time was running out. I knew they would execute me soon and hoped my brothers and Miyako could come and save me. They stripped me of my powers and I had no chance of escaping on my own.

Thinking back to the last time I saw Miyako my heart flipped. I had seen and felt the braces on my arms that drained me from my powers and I was very aware that it had been her fault. But the way she panicked when my heart stopped was unbelievable.

I had never imagined a girl could scream so loud in her panic. Thank god she was able to reanimate me and prevented an early dead. Of course, I had been mad at her for a few days but then realization set in and I saw things more from her point of view. Our lives had been so difficult.

Tiredly I watched as one of the guards opened the little hatch on the door. I expected them to throw in some food but once my eyes connected to familiar bright Blue ones I smiled liked I had never smiled before and rushed up to the door.

''Miyako…,'' I said to her as handed me a small package. I held it close to my body as I opened it and saw a bottle full of chemical Z that glowed white. I looked up to her and saw her guards outfit. She was undercover and she was very carefully looking around.

''Your brothers and my friends will attack the facility around sundown. '' She whispered to me as I hide the bottle underneath my sweater. I nodded yes and expected her to leave, but she didn't. Instead, she teared up in front of me.

''I'm so sorry Boomer…I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to you…and I understand if you don't want to see me afterward.'' I place my hand through the whole and wiped away some of her tears. Smiling back to her I could only say one thing. ''It's okay as long as I can have you near me''

I counted down until the time had come and the sun had set behind the mountain. Everything around me was very quiet, maybe a little too quiet…. Was this a good thing?

My thoughts got answered as suddenly all lights went off and the emergency red lights went on. I quickly drank the chemical Z and felt my powers slowly restore. By now I was also able to hear the explosions on the outside and smiled victoriously.

Not long after, I could hear someone fighting in the hallway and waited patiently until someone opened the reinforced door. Two pink eyes were the first thing I saw when the door was completely open. Without too much thought I walked towards her until suddenly a flash of blue appeared before me and knocked all the wind out of me by hugging me tightly.

I looked down and saw Bubbles hugging me. Wrapping my arms around her felt so familiar and comfortable that I almost forgot where we were and what we were doing here. ''Come on, Brick is waiting for us!'' Blossom yelled at us as she made an attempted to keep some of the guards at bay.

We ran towards the outside of the building were Anna and Annika were waiting for us by the door. It appears to have been them who had cut the electricity and they were helping us to get out. ''Butch and Buttercup are still fighting the tanks on the left side and Brick could use some help with the automatic defense system. He hasn't been hit yet, but he will lose his powers if it does happen.'' Anna explained to us when we left the building.

The three of us flew up high, avoiding the lightning that got shot from the ground to stop us. My brother Brick and Butch flew up to me once they noticed I was outside and ruffled my hair while they smiled relieved but happy. We moved higher so the defense system couldn't reach us and enjoyed the fact that we were back together.

The girls flew up to us but stayed a few meters away from us. They looked a little insecure and I wondered what was going on. Only when Butch and Brick turned back to the girls I saw Blossom looked at her friends for support.

She then cleared her throat and focused back on Brick. He had a feeling what she about to say and stopped while narrowing his eyes in annoyance. ''I'm not going to take over the world anymore, I promised remember..''

Then something happened I had not seen coming. Blossom crossed her arms and looked back at her friends one more time before she smiled almost flirtatious to Brick. ''What if I would ask you to break that promise for let's say... Japan…or more specifically…Townsville?''

All our eyes widen and looked at the pink eyed girl flying before us. She was serious about it and wanted us to take over Townsville again. I didn't really get why but I didn't mind and so was Butch.

''So, you're actually asking us to free the world from James Carter and be the heroes with you?'' Brick said with a rhetorical question before he looked at us. I wouldn't mind playing the hero with Bubbles and I was sure she didn't mind as well.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter: **save the day

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

Now we had the boys on our side we made a plan to take over Townsville and get rid of James. I expected it to be hard but Brick assured us it was actually quite simple. ''The PPGZ are still the most loved girls of the city. If you ask the people to rebel against James you will have an army five times as big as James.''

Brick was right but even I had learned that war meant violence, not verbally expressing yourself. I might despise fighting, I too participated in a lot of fights and felt ashamed in what kind of world I was living in.

''James is giving a speech in front of the Mayor's office tomorrow. He will be expecting us and he will use it against us if we fight him.'' Blossom said as she pointed out our destination for tomorrow. Kaoru looked a little blankly at the page and watched as her brother Dai interrupted them. ''Then why not kill him with words like Brick said. I can get you onto the stage and all you need to do is take the mic and talk sense into the people there. If James decides to attack you, the boys here can protect you without you playing the bad guys yourself.''

Dai was right. ''I'm sure this can work. Most people ask for our return or ignore us when we're transformed. They never wanted us gone in the first place and once they see we would never hurt them they will support us in everything.''

* * *

The next day we waited underneath the stage for James to come and impatiently looked around for something to distract me. My eyes fell on Dai and Butch arguing about Kaoru, who had already blocked the two boys out and played a game on her phone. I smiled upon the two boys, knowing they both did care about Kaoru but were both too stubborn to properly work together. That Kaoru fell for a boy like Butch had probably to do with the resemblance of the men in her family. All of them were hard headed and strong.

Looking at Momoko and Brick I too saw what made them so great together. Their leadership skills were amazing and the two supplemented each other. They were able to grow and learn from each other as time was going to pass them by.

Now Boomer sat down next to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I blushed a little but returned him one. He was caring and loveable like me but more importantly, I never wanted to let him go and hugged him tight.

After an hour of waiting, James had arrived and began his speech. Like planned Dai distracted his guards and us girl flew up onto the stage as the PPGZ. Blossom rushed over to the microphone and grabbed it, while James pointed his special gun at us.

''Citizens of Townsville…I ask you to stand up for your beloved heroes and your own freedom. No one should get locked up because of their skin color, religion or superpowers. It time to make a stand and lay down your guns. Let us end the time of war and begin the time of caring. Stand up against the man next to me and his army that believes suppression is the only way to take care of this city.''

James wanted to fire at us but we did something we had never done before. We de –transformed and laid down our belts. We stood before them as Momoko, Kaoru and myself. This seemed to work as suddenly more and more men began to throw their weapons down on the ground.

James didn't panic yet but I could see he was very displeased about this. He looked to the people and still fired at us. A loud explosion was heard right after a bright light filled the air. My heart skipped a beat as I realized I was still alive. It was only when the smoke cleared that I saw it was Boomer, Brick, and Butch who had saved us by jumping in front of us.

Everyone ran to their guns, but Momoko told them to stop and everyone complied. Brick roughly grabbed the weapon from James but I could see he didn't have any superpowers anymore. I watched as he handed the weapon to Momoko, who threw it in the nearby fountain.

''No more violence…no more war.'' She said as she dusted off her hands and watched the people around her. Everyone suddenly began to cheer for us and we smiled brightly. Who would have thought we could save the day like this?

After this Townsville was truly free and soon everyone went home to celebrate their freedom. To make sure history would never repeat itself Dai was going to try and run for Mayor. Sure no one could do a better job than him.

The Rowdyruff boys got a special sentence. They restored all damage made around the globe from when they ruled and they were sentenced to community service for the next ten years. That means they had to fight like heroes beside us, but I don't think they mind. As for us girls, we focused back on school and our upcoming exams. Of course, our boyfriends are a great distraction but that's the price you pay for love, Right?

* * *

After 75.000 words this story has come to its end. It has been a surprising adventure for me with the big amount of favorites and comments. I had a fun time writing and I would like to say: **Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Special thanks too: **

Punkypuff101~ You were my inspiration. You were the indicator for this story's existence. I own you a lot and I hope you will someday read this story and maybe you will even continue your own.

And of course all of my followers and people who fave+ my story. You are **~Awesome~**

* * *

I'm currently working on another PPGZ story that you can find on my profile:

**My heart's desire:**

Mojo ages the Rowdyruff boys Z so they can finally win the hearts of Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko. When he accidentally uses Vampire DNA, he creates Townsville's biggest nightmare. Can the girls resist their temptation and gather the things they need to save Townsville or will the city be doomed?

* * *

**Some fun facts:**

\- This story was originally named _Take over,_ but I didn't find it suiting as it's only happening after the actually take over.

\- I finished this story in two years' time because I had a few breaks from it. That's what you get for having too many hobbies and working on too many stories at the same time…sorry

\- Updating every Friday was a good reminder for me to not forget the story and its updates.

\- I told myself this was my last PPGZ fanfiction when I started…I have already started 'My heart desire' but I'm also thinking about writing a new PPGZ fanfiction to update every Friday….still doubting...

\- The amount of favorites astound me and it was certainly a motivation to keep writing.

\- Counting down had over 60,000 views, which is incredible!

\- It had over 138 followers and favorites, and over 350 reviews.

\- Honest feedback is always welcome. Did you like or hate it that I wrote from P.O.V.? Was I going to fast or slow with certain things? Please leave a review behind and let me know what you think.

* * *

**Have enjoyed reading Counting Down? Then don't forget to add my story to your favorites list!**

**and again, thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
